The Return Of Tenshi
by sapphire11224
Summary: SMFB Akito has spent the past years tormenting the zodiac members, in hopes that his precious angel will come back. Now that Usagi is in his clutches, he'll stop at nothing to prevent her from leaving again, including erasing her memories of the past.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Tenshi

Ch1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

Please Read and Review.

Summary: Fruits Basket Sailor Moon We all know there is fourteen members of the zodiac, all twelve animals, the cat and the god, but what if there is one more? And she's coming back after leaving for six years. Tohru seems to be confused as to why everyone is excited to meet this one member of the zodiac, including Akito (Akito's a male in this one).

It was a clear and beautiful day. There wasn't a single cloud in sight. On days like this, people can't help but feel relaxed in this calm silence.

"KUSO NEZUMI(1)! I SWEAR TODAY IS THE DAY I AM KICKING YOUR ASS!"

Then again, people not in the surrounding area could relax. A quaint Japanese style house lay peacefully in the middle of a forest. But despite, the serene appearance nature reveals to us, in that very house, there is nothing serene going on.

Kyo Sohma jumped off from the porch and glared angrily at his cousin with red eyes. Frustration began to fill his seventeen-year-old body when he realized that he was ignoring him.

"Can't you be quiet, baka neko(2)? It's noisy enough without you opening your mouth," Yuki stated, completely disregarding the angry ranting coming from the orange-haired teen.

Yuki Sohma calmly stepped off the porch as his gray eyes looked at Kyo with a bored expression on his face. Running a pale hand through the silverfish-gray strands of hair, he turned around and wisely chose to continue to ignore his cousin.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!"

The two Sohmas turned to look up and see Tohru Honda standing in front of them. Her long brown hair flew gently from the breeze as she looked at them with her brown eyes and a soft smile on her face.

Yuki's gray eyes softened a bit when they landed on the girl. "Is there something you want, Honda-san?" he asked politely.

"If it's about lunch, Tohru, you already asked us what we wanted," Kyo said harshly yet softly as well.

Tohru shook her head and said, "Iie(3), I'm just telling you that Shigure-san had asked the rest of the Junnishi(4) to come over today."

Yuki and Kyo froze in their place when Tohru broke up the news to them. The brunette went back into the kitchen to finish making lunch, leaving the two in their thoughts, "Oh great, just when I thought things couldn't get worse."

1 hour later

"Tohru, I missed you so much!"

"Baka usagi(5)! Why do you have to be such a brat?" BANG!

"Waah…Kyo hit me!"

"Every time you open your mouth, I just want to clobber you, ya know that."

"Onee-chan(6)!"

"Kisa-san!"

"Oh jeez, do you have to act like that, ya stupid woman?"

"Hiro, don't be rude to Tohru!"

"Don't tell me what to do, baka neko!"

"What did you call me, runt?"

"Kyo, let's fight."

"Huh? Later, kuso oushi(7). Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I said, 'let's fight.' So we're fighting now." POW!

"You just have to wake up Black Haru, did you, baka neko?"

"Well then, do something about it, kuso nezumi!"

"Why don't _you_ do something about it?"

"Kyo, my love, I want you to sit beside me."

"Gah! Kagura, get the hell away from me, onna(8)!"

"NANI(9)! How dare you curse at me? Me, your future wife!" BANG! POW! CRASH!

"Kagura, would you mind stop beating Kyo-kun and my house up?"

"But Shii-chan!"

"You can, however, take it outside, you know?"

"Arigato(10), Shii-chan!"

"Shigure, you bas…ack! Get away from me, you crazy boar!"

"Yuki, my dear otouto-kun(11). It's so wonderful to see you again."

"Nii-san(12), if you know what is good for you, you'll stay far away from me."

"Gure-san, Yuki's being cruel to me again!"

"Fear not, Aaya. I'll be by your side when Yuki-kun doesn't want to be."

"Would the two of you please grow up?"

"Haa-san, you should really try to lighten up a bit."

"And you should really act your age, Shigure."

"That hurts, Haa-san. You don't have to be mean about it."

"Sometimes I wonder who I put up with you and Ayame for all these years."

"Shigure, what's the big idea, inviting everyone up here?"

"Don't look at me, Kyo-kun, Haa-san's the one who decided to call all of us together."

"Nani! Hatori, explain."

"GOMEN NASAI(13)!" Sobbing "I don't know what I'm apologizing for, but gomen nasai!"

"Shut up, Ritsu, I can't hear what Hatori's saying."

"I would be glad to explain it to you, Kyo, if everyone here would just…BE QUIET!"

Everyone stared at the twenty-seven-year-old man with wide eyes. All the members of the Juunishi were present, some freaked out from Hatori's shouting and some actually pleased with the achieved silence. The doctor closed his light brown eyes as he ran his hand through the long black strands of hair, covering his left eye.

When he sure that nobody was talking, he turned to the only blonde in the room. "Momiji, why don't you explain why you wanted everyone to meet here?"

Everyone turned to the sixteen-year-old, who was hopping with joy. A smile, even bigger than before, blossomed on his face as he thought about the news he has for them. His wide brown eyes sparkled as he giggled at the thought of their expressions when they find about their soon to be visitor.

"Guess what I have in mind," he shouted happily, still jumping up and down.

Kyo glared at Momiji as Kagura remained holding him tightly in her arms. Her dark brown hair swayed from side to side as Kyo tried to get her off his back. Her dark brown eyes showed complete happiness as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Kisa waited patiently as she stared at her older cousin with curious beige eyes. Hiro, on the other hand, grew more and more impatient as the rabbit decided to have everyone play the guessing game. Shigure and Ayame talked animatedly between themselves as they tried to figure out what Momiji had to say. Hatori sighted in complete boredom as he leisurely fished out a cigarette and lit it, knowing full well that he'll need it for the headache when everyone starts jumping for joy form the news the blonde has. Ritsu tried to keep quiet, but kept on thinking that something bad had happened and it was his fault. He flung himself over the table with his long light brown hair spread out, apologizing like crazy. Kureno completely blanked everything out of his mind and stared out into the sky. Rin sat quietly beside Hatsuharu as she combed her hand through the long black strands. Hatsuharu started off into space as he listened to the useless chatter of the two adults nearby. He turned his gray eyes to Yuki, who looked more and more annoyed when his brother began questioning him and then answering his own questions in that boasting voice of his.

While some of the Juunishi were waiting patiently and some weren't, Tohru was handing out cups of tea to everyone. Minutes went by as Momiji refused totell anyone what he had in min until someone managed to guess correctly. Of course, with only Shigure and Ayame guessing and the millions of possibilities he has in mind, the probability of someone actually hitting the bulls-eye is very low.

As the anger and annoyance continued to pile up in his body, Kyo stomped over to Momiji and slammed a closed fist on the top of his head. "Hurry up and tell us, baka! We don't have forever to play this stupid game."

The minute Kyo's fist made a connection to his head, Momiji's brown eyes began to tear up. Whenever Kyo would hit him, the result was always the same, no matter what the situation they were in was. He started to cry, sobbing like a little child being deprived of his candy.

"Ah! Momiji-kun, it's okay, don't cry," Tohru said, trying to calm the child-like teenager. "What is it that you wanted to tell us?"

"Oh yeah!" Momiji exclaimed, all the tears gone. "Guess what I have in mind!"

"Oh hell no. We're not doing that again, runt. Just tell us straight out, or I'll pound you to the ground," shouted Kyo.

Voc.

(1) Damn Rat

(2) Stupid Cat

(3) No

(4) Zodiac

(5) Stupid Rabbit

(6) Older Sister

(7) Damn Cow

(8) Woman

(9) What

(10) Thank you

(11) Little brother

(12) Older brother

(13) Sorry


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of Tenshi

Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon

AN: I wish to thank those who are submitting their reviews. You'll find out who Tenshi is in this chapter. I hope you enjoy thischapter as much as you like the first.

* * *

A lonely figure stood in complete silence, her silverfish-blue eyes stared longingly at several tombstones in front of her. Her long silvery hair was put together in a strange way, two exact spheres on top of her head, ending in two pigtails almost trailing the floor. 

Eleven simple tombstones stood close together in a horizontal row. Each one held a certain place in her heart, special in their own way and was very dear to her.

Ami Mizuno-The Asian Beauty of the Water

Rei Hino-The Spirit of Fire

Makoto Kino-The Warrior of Sincerity

Minako Aino-The Beautiful Little Child of Love

Haruka Ten'oh-The Distant Heaven King

Michiru Kaioh-The Maturing Sea King

Setsuna Meioh-The Momentary Dark King

Hotaru Tomeo-The Firefly Sprouting From the Earth

Mamoru Chiba-The Protector of Earth

Ikuko Tsukino-A Beloved Mother

Kenji Tskunio-A Beloved Father

All nine of her best friends, eight were her best friends and one was her fiancée, were killed during the final battle against Chaos. All of them sacrificed their star seeds, destroying their chance to be born again, just so she could defeat Chaos and banish him into oblivion.

While her friends died bravely in battle, her parents died in an accident, leaving her and her little brother orphans. After the last war against darkness, she told her family the truth of her being a reincarnated moon princess and Sailor Moon. They took it pretty well and accepted everything, but a week later, her parents went out on a drive when a nearby driver lost control of his car and crashed into theirs, ending the loves of her parents.

"Usagi!" an eleven-year-old boy started. Shingo Tsukino looked at his sixteen-year-old sister with sad eyes. He walked over to the non-responding girl and grabbed her hand. "Onee-chan(1)

Usagi looked at her brother and asked, "What is it, Shingo-kun?"

"Where are we going to go now? We have nowhere left to go," Shingo said with a devastated tone.

"I've been wondering about that, too. You did sell your only home, Usaig-chan."

Usagi and Shingo looked down to see a black cat with red eyes and a white cat with blue eyes. Both cats appeared very ordinary, except for the fact that they can both talk and had a golden crescent moon on their foreheads.

"Hey, Luna. Hey, Artemis," Usagi said, greeting her two advisors since Silver Millennium.

"Usagi, where are we going to live? Luna made a point, you did sell your only place to live," Artemis asked with a worried tone.

"I lived in that house for only six years, guys. I wrote to some relatives, who I'm pretty sure are willing to take us in again," Usagi replied with a smile.

"Oh really," Luna said sarcastically. Usagi nodded her head. "And where, might I ask, do they live and why I never heard about them?" Luna asked with a doubtful tone.

Usagi looked at the sky to see the sun getting ready to sleep. A faint smile came to her face as she thought about the family she missed so much, hoping that they missed her just as much.

"They live all the way across Tokyo, near the countryside. I never really seemed to be able to keep in touch with them. Okaa-san(2) and otou-san(3) tried to stay away from the family as much as they can for the past six years. It's a pretty huge family, their surname is Sohma.

"She's coming back," Momiji said in a soft whisper. Everybody looked at the unusually quiet rabbit, some not believing the words coming from his mouth and some were confused at what he's trying to say. "Tenshi…she's coming back." Smiles and cheers went around the room when everyone heard that.

Hiro dropped the cup of tea he was holding with a shocked look on his face, ignoring the loud shattering of the glass as it hit the table. "Seriously?" he shouted, "Shi-nee(4) is coming back here?"

"Well, I got to say, that is good news," Hatsuharu said with a smile, "After six years, we're going to see Usa-chan again."

"No way," Kyo said with a laugh," I can't wait to see 'Sagi again. This is going to be great!"

For the first time ever, Yuki had agreed with Kyo. "But I wonder why Tenshi decided to show up again after all this time."

"Who cares, Yun-chan, as long as Usagi's staying for good now, I don't care what the reason is," Kagura exclaimed. Rin nodded her head in a silent agreement.

Kisa bowed down her head and smiled. "I can't wait to see Usa-nee-chan again. It would be great if we can play together again."

Hiro nodded his head. "I wonder how Shingo's doing. It would be great if we could hang out again."

"Usagi-chan," Shigure said wit ha grin, "I wonder if she's even cuter than the last time we met."

"Knock it off, SHigure, you're acting like pedophile preying on a child," Hatori said, putting out the cigarette he finished.

"Aw, Tori-san, don't tell me that you're not excited to see Ten-chan again. Why, even Kureno's happy!" Ayame exclaimed, "I should start creating clothes for my beautiful Ten-chan!"

"YOU SICK BASTARD! If it's anything revealing, I'll kill you," Kyo shouted.

"Oh course not. I'll never do anything that's tarnish my dear Ten-chan's purity," Ayame exclaimed in horror.

Yuki rolled his eyese and muttered, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Tohru had cleaned up the broken tea cup as she listened to the happy voices of the Juunishi(5). She was following just find, but got confused when they would call the person 'Usagi' or 'Tenshi'.

"Anno(7), Shigure-san, who are you guys talking about?" she asked curiously. She suspected that this mysterious person is very important to the Juunishi by their words of excitement.

"Gomen(8), Tohru-kun, I forgot that she left before you met her," Shigure said. He rubbed his hand on his chin in a thoughtful manner. "Yuki-kun, I have a picture on my desk, would you mind getting it for me?"

Yuki hurriedly left for Shigure's study and there on his desk was a picture he had never saw before. The picture consisted of his brother, Shigure, and Hatori, they were all sixteen and sitting on Hatori's lap with a bright smile was a five-year-old Usagi. Yuki grabbed the picture and stared at Usagi with a grin of his own. Knowing that the others would be wondering where he is, Yuki ran back to the dinning room and handed Shigure the portrait.

Shigure took the picture and a smile came on his face. "Usagi-chan's the little girl sitting on Haa-san's lap," he said, showing her the picture.

Tohru gently grasped the picture and gasped. Smiling at her with the brightest grin ever was the most adorable little girl she had ever seen. Her golden hair looked as if it was touched by King Midas himself. Her hair was pulled up into spheres on her head, ending in streams of golden rivers. Her cerulean eyes were bluer than the sky with a luster brighter than sapphires.

"Her name is Usagi Tsukino, but a lot of people call her 'Tenshi'," Shigure said, "Her mother is a member of the Sohma family."

Tohru looked up to see that everyone appeared so serious and solemn. "I wonder what happened. They were all celebrating just a minute ago," she thought silently.

"Usagi's a very special girl. She's the only one in the family who isn't a member of the Juunishi and could hug us without transforming," Hatori added, "And she's the only one whose last name isn't Sohma and is cursed."

"She's not a Juunishi, but she's cursed?" Tohru said, getting confused again.

Kureno nodded his head and spoke for the first time, "Her curse is very different from ours. She's able to hug the opposite sex and not transform, but if something bad happens to her, like someone hurting her physically, her curse is activated."

"And what is her curse?" Tohru asked, getting more and more curious about this girl who had captured everyone's heart around her.

Hiro slammed his head onto the table, muttering, "How stupid can she get?" He got up abruptly and shouted, "Think about it! Her name is Usagi, but a lot of people call her 'Tenshi'!"

"She becomes…an angel?" Tohru replied hesistantly.

"I think it's better if we start form the beginning, Tohru-kun," Shigure said, seeing how confused she is. He turned to Hatori and suggested, "Why don't you start us off, Haa-san? You were the first one to see her, after all."

Hatori nodded his head. "It started about sixteen years ago when Usagi Tsukino was born…"


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Tenshi

Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon

AN: Thanks the reviews again. I'm so happy that you like my story. This is the first story I've written that deals with Sailor Moon and I've been a Sailor Moon fan since elementary school. This is in fact the second fanfic I'm writing, the first one is actually a Marmalade Boy one, but so far, I've gotten zero reviews for it.

I forgot to put in the definitions of some of the words; hopefully you were able to figure them out. If you didn't, then here they are.

(1) Big sister

(2) Mom

(3) Dad

(4) Shi-nee actually comes from Tenshi and nee is a shorter term for onee-san

(5) Zodiac

(6) Um…

(7) Sorry

And now on with the story. Enjoy

* * *

Hatori nodded his head. "It started about sixteen years ago when Usagi Tsukino was born, she had developed a high fever in the middle of a terrible storm. Her parents was living in her grandparents' home near the Sohma main house and had called my sensei(1), who was training me to be a doctor. They told us that Usagi was having a hard time breathing and was mysteriously glowing. 

We rushed over to see what had happened and to our surprise, she was glowing. He went to take her temperature and it was 102 degrees Fahrenheit and for an infant just a week old, it's pretty deadly. I was about to give her some medicine when she stopped glowing and on her back, two wings that resembled those belonging to an angel were formed. Two beautiful white wings with feathers as soft and pure as the snow during the winter.

We were completely shocked to see that happen, all of us. The only that wasn't found so far was the tiger and the sheep and Usagi was neither. My sensei told all of us to bundle up and took us to the elders before the curse would wear off.

I was the one who was carrying Usagi, shielding her from the rain. I looked down to her and saw that she was staring at me with the most beautiful and clearest blue eyes I had ever seen. She just smiled at me, a simple smile, and it felt as if she understood how it feels to be different. By looking at her smile, all my internal problems and loneliness vanished and I couldn't help but smile back.

Her wings were still intact when we reached the elders. We showed them Usagi and they were indeed shocked, even more shocked to hear that when her wings had appeared, her high fever was miraculously gone. They began to talk in hushed whispers and tried to figure out what was going on.

I guess that they thought of her as a healer of some sort. But since she was just a baby, they allowed her parents to bring her home, but they were told that they must see them every month."

"What was Akito-san's reaction when he found out?" Tohru asked, "Was he upset about Usagi-san?"

"Akito was only three years old when Usagi-chan was born, so the elders waited until he was five when they told him about her," Shigure said, "I guess you could say that he was upset, but when he saw Usagi-chan for the first time, he took a certain interest in her."

"Usagi came to each of the New Year's celebration and had managed to capture everyone's hearts," Kagura said, "She was just two years old when Akito saw her and all of a sudden, he gave the order that when Usagi turns four, she would live in the main house with him."

"I bet her parents were sad about it," Tohru said softly. She felt sorry for the child who was torn from her family at such a young age.

"They weren't sad about it," Kyo said.

"But…didn't they care about their daughter?" Tohru asked.

"I wasn't finished. They weren't sad, they were furious!" Kyo shouted, banging his fist against the table, "Her parents weren't like outs. In fact, they treated her curse not as something to be cautious or have fear for, but as a gift!"

"They said that her wings were proof that Usa-chan was a gift from God, an angel sent to make their days happy," Hatsuharu added.

Momiji grinned brightly and shouted, "And her curse doesn't appear very often and it's not activated by a hug, so she could hug her parents all the time. Her parents were nice to us! They didn't care that we were cursed; they'd even hug us if we wanted them to. They were even nice to Kyo, even though he was the cat and they never talked badly about too!"

"They sound like very nice people,' Tohru said, smiling at her friends' joyous expressions.

A smile came up on Hiro's face as he said "Shi-nee's parents said that what we have shouldn't be thought of as a curse or a punishment, but as a gift God gave to us so we'll know that we're special to him. To know that we're not ordinary or freaks because with our curse, came the skills that enable us to move on with our lives during the hardships we might face."

"Tenshi came to Akito just a few months after I did and there was always a fear in me that he would do the same things to her. I've known Tenshi for a bit, we don't know each other very well, but she always treats acquaintances the same way she treats her family. I didn't want her to become a quiet scared puppet like I was. When Tenshi came to the main house, we were all there to see her as her parents told her to be a good girl," Yuki said, remembering the time when he saw her as her parents hesitantly and reluctantly handed their only daughter to the boy who tormented him.

"I thought that she would be upset that she was forced to leave her parents and I was able to see that she was upset, but she didn't cry," the silver haired teen said, "She just had a smile on her face and promised to do as her parents had instructed her."

"Did Akito-san?"

"He was actually quite lenient with her," Yuki cut in, "He was nicer to her and he never raised his voice or hand to her. He allowed her to visit her family and everything. She stayed at the main house for about six years when her parents took her away and moved away."

Tohru was shocked to hear that. She wondered it that was okay for the Tsukinos to just take their daughter and leave. "And Akito-san was all right with that? Wasn't he upset about it?" she asked frantically.

"Upset? Akito was the one who let her go," Ayame said, "He told her that she was free to leave and after what happened to her, there's no way in hell her parents would allow her to stay with Akito."

"After what happened to her?" Tohru repeated, "Did Akito-san hurt her? But why? You said that he never raised a hand to her, Yuki-kun, so why would he hurt her?"

Yuki looked down at his tightly clenched fists on his lap. "It was my fault that Tenshi got hurt. Ever since she came to live in the main house, Akito was a bit lenient on me. There were times when he would yell at me or lock me in a room, but it wasn't very often. Akito never hurt Tenshi in any way, but one day…"

Flashback 

"How dare you even think about playing with those children! You're my toy…my plaything! You belong to me and me alone!"

_Yuki sat in fear in front of Akito, cowering slightly in fear, but he stayed rooted in his seat. The last time he had moved away when Akito was yelling at him had resulted a huge punishment for him later on._

_Akito was infuriated when he found out that Yuki had snuck out of the main house to the garden to play with the common Sohma children. He wasn't angry at the fact that Yuki was careless enough to let a girl hug him, causing the children to find out about the Juunishi curse(2). Luckily, Hatori was able to erase their memory so they wouldn't remember that incident or Yuki._

_No, Akito was outraged that Yuki had convinced Usagi, HIS tenshi, to cover for him. Usagi belongs to him only; she's Akito's tenshi, not Yuki's or anyone else's. She claimed that she was the one who convinced Yuki to go to the gardens and that she should be the one who's punished when he found out._

_That's just like his Usagi, so noble to take the blame herself, even though Akito was certain that Yuki was the deceitful one, the conniving rat who tricked his Usagi._

_Finding out that Yuki caused Usagi to disobey his rules made him mad, but to make matters worse, he was also sick. His anger and illness made him feel agitated more than usual. However, when you ad in the fact that the naïve ten-year-old Usagi was involved, things became catastrophic and Akito's temper increases ten times._

_Akito had sent Usagi to get him his tea so she wouldn't be there when he yells at the rat. Being the obedient child she is, Usagi left without complaining, just the way Akito likes it, hoping that he won't hurt Yuki. Akito admired her spirit where she'll do anything in order to protect the precious little rat, but in his opinion, she shouldn't be wasting her time with the pathetic Juunishi. She was much more special in this inner circle; she was practically in the same league as him. She should be spending time with him and only him, after all he's the God and she's the angel, God's faithful servant; but he can't order her to not associate with the animals because, though she'll obey his order, she'll be sad and he can't stand seeing her sad or hurt._

_Yuki was relieved since so far, nothing bad happened except for the fact that Akito had yelled at him in an angry tone making the younger child realize that he'll be punished later on in the evening when his angel won't be able to save him again. She was put to bed at nine and he would be dragged to the dark room the minute she's asleep. But hopefully, she'll know and try to spend the night with him when Akito falls asleep which she often does when she finds out that Akito locked him away._

"_What gave you the idea that you could tell my Usagi what to do?" Akito asked in a feigned sugary tone, "Just because I'm ill doesn't mean that you can trick my darling tenshi behind my back, Yuki."_

_He was about to continue with his rampage when it appeared that Lady Luck was on Yuki's side. A soft knock sounded from the sliding door, stopping Akito's ranting as he glared at whoever dared to bother him when he had specifically told everyone to not interrupt him at all._

"_Who is it?" Akito asked angrily. His black eyes (AN: Is that the color of his eyes? I'm not really sure about it. Can someone check it out for me? Arigato!) glared at the door with hate, but when he heard a soft voice calling out his name, all the hatred vanished._

_  
"Come in, Usagi," he said in a much softer tone. He smiled as the door opened and the little blond girl walked in gracefully with a small tray in her hands. "Come sit by me," Akito said, patting the floor next to him._

_Usagi placed the tray on the floor in front of the seated Akito and sat down next to him. She gave him his tea and watched him cautiously at the corner of her blue eyes as he drank the liquid._

_As Usagi watched Akito, she was completely unaware of Yuki staring at her. His gray eyes studied the younger girl in front of him. There we e times when he envied the fact she has everything he wanted, a loving sibling, parents who care, not to mention Akito's kindness. But despite the fact he envied her, Yuki can't hate her at all; whether she realizes it or not, Usagi is the Juunishi's symbol of hope, their beacon of light in the darkness._

_Yuki was observing Usagi intently that he had forgotten the number one rule Akito laid down for the Juunishi, no one is the cast their eyes on his tenshi when he is around. He didn't even notice Akito as he glared at Yuki with anger and hate again._

_Akito's grasp in the glass tightened as he watched that Yuki didn't move his eyes else where from the child. He stood up abruptly, making both Usagi and Yuki jump and revert their attentions to the floor._

"_What did I tell you about looking at her?" Akito shouted furiously. Taking the cup in one hand, he splashed the remaining warm liquid onto Yuki's face. "Deceiving her wasn't enough for you, was it? You want to take her away from me, don't you?"_

_Yuki kept silent, afraid that if he talked or answer back, Akito would become ever harsher to him. He wasn't worried for his own safety, if there was anyone he's more concerned about it would be Usagi._

_Usagi had never been on the receiving end of Akito's rampage before nor has she ever been around when he was agitated. She often heard stories from Yuki, but she never seen it happen with her very own eyes. Needless to say, whenever she would hear Akito's shouting echoing the halls, it would always remind her of thunder during a storm and it tells her that there might be someone who's hurt, thus creating her fear of thunder and lightening._

_Usagi watched as Akito threw the cup to the floor, shattering the glass with the shards glistening in front of her. Her fear of Akito's temper towards Yuki made her worry; she stood up and quickly grabbed Akito's arm._

"_Akito-san, please calm down! You're sick so you shouldn't yell so much," Usagi said in her small soft tone. Her small hands tugged the sleeves of his purple outer robe. "Tori-nii(3) said that you should remain calm or else your fever might get worse."_

"_Akito grabbed Usagi's hand and just pushed her away as he stalked over to Yuki. He was about to hit the frozen child when Yuki called out Usagi's name; Akito turned around to see Usagi holding a now bloodied arm and her wings had opened up, trying to shield her from the world._

_When Akito pushed her away, her wings came out as a reflex. As usual, the wings managed to protect her fall, but her bare arm fell among the shards, scratching her perfect smooth skin._

_Tears pushed their way to her eyes as for the first time ever in ten years of her life; she had felt pain and seen her blood. Living with her parents and Akito gave Usagi a sheltered life where she never had to feel pain in any way, whether it is physically, emotionally, or mentally._

_Akito abandoned Yuki and raced over to Usagi, but with each step he takes to her, she took a step back away from him. He ignored Yuki as the boy raced out to fetch Hatori while he watched her teary fear-filled eyes stared at him with a silent plea, telling him to leave he alone. Akito's heart shattered bit-by-bit as the realization that he had just hurt the one person he'd never dreamed he would._

_He looked down at his hands as the sounds of the teardrops hitting the floor filled the silent room. Akito listened as Hatori hurried over to Usagi as Yuki hid behind him in a fearful way, as if hoping that he could hide from Akito. Then Akito ran out of the room, pushing Yuki out of the way, and hid in his room._

_Yuki looked at Usagi as Hatori proceeded to clean her wounds. His gray eyes watched as Usagi bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry out in pain. When Hatori managed to bandage the wounds, Yuki looked down to the floor._

"_Gomen…gomen ne, Tenshi," Yuki whispered, "It's entirely my fault that you got hurt!"_

"_Iie, it's not your fault," Usagi said, smiling awkwardly at the boy, trying to disguise her discomfort and pain._

_Yuki shook his head vigorously. "Hai! It's entirely my fault! If I didn't beg you to cover me so I could play in the gardens, then none of this would've happened!" he said._

"_What are you talking about? I was the one who told you to go play in the gardens. Don't let what Akito-san say get to your head," Usagi said, "Yuki, you shouldn't really blame yourself like that."_

"_And you shouldn't hide your feelings like that," Hatori said to Usagi. His dull green eyes stared straight at the girl. "If you want to cry, you should." Usagi stared curiously at the twenty-one-year-old man and wondered what he was trying to say. "I'm pretty sure that you were a bit scared since this was the first time Akito hurt you."_

_Usagi looked down and whispered, "But I am okay. I wasn't scared. Really, I wasn't…" She kept on repeating that sentence as if she's trying to make herself believe it._

_Hatori sighted slightly and went over to hug her. He listened to the gentle sobbing of the child as it gradually got louder. The young doctor didn't know what to do except to let her continue to cry. There wasn't much he can do for her; Usagi's just a ten-year-old child, not an adult who knows that you can't always cry to solve your problems._

_Yuki looked scared as he listened to the frightened cries, not knowing what to do. He began to get worried, wondering what might happen to Usagi now._

_Akito silently entered the room and said in a grave tone, "Hatori, tell Usagi's parents that she may leave. She's free to go." And with that, he left for his room again, leaving Hatori and Yuki alone with a sleeping Usagi._

_Usagi's parents were informed of what had happened and were ecstatic that they can take their daughter back. The wounds on Usagi's arm vanished, but the incident made her parents worried about the future._

_Taking all their belongings, the Tsukinos left, hoping that they would be able to protect their daughter from Akito. Everyone in the Juunishi watched as a vehicle came and took the family of four far away. They all stood there even when the car was long gone; one by one the members all left to go back home._

_Yuki walked back to the main house and standing next to the door was Akito. "Usagi's now gone and she's never coming back," Akito said coldly. He turned around and started to leave. "It's all your fault," he sneered._

_The eleven-year-old watched as the head of the Sohma family stormed back into his room. "Tenshi's gone, but at least she's safe from you," Yuki whispered. He was happy that Usagi is now safe from harm, but a sad feeling rested on the bottom of his heart as the realization of how much he'll miss her sunk in. "At least she's safe," he whispered, as if it was the only thing that mattered most._

End of Flashback 

"So Akito-san was in love with Usagi-san?" Tohru asked.

" 'Akito' and 'love' shouldn't be in the same sentence, Tohru," Kyo retorted, "And I wouldn't say he was in love with her, more like possessive over her."

Tohru looked at Kyo and wondered what kind of person Usagi is and if they'll be great friends. As she pondered about the relationship between Usagi and Akito, the Juunishi each thought back to their memories of the bubbly child, who was as hyper as a rabbit, but as curious as a kitten.

"So, Momiji, when is she coming?" Kyo asked.

Momiji thought back to the phone call she had given them and to their short conversation. "She just said that she'd be arriving soon, in about a few days, at most."

"I can't wait to see her again. I wonder if we'll be able to recognize her," Yuki thought as he looked out into the open blue sky.

(1) teacher

(2) Remember in the beginning of the series when Yuki told Tohru the story about having her memory erased, this story is my own version on what happened after their secret was discovered.

(3) Tori-nii comes from the last part of Hatori's name and nii is a shorter term for onii-chan


	4. Chapter 4

The Return of Tenshi

Ch4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: In case, anyone got confused about the last three chapters, here's the recap. The Juunishi is telling Tohru the story about Usagi Tsukino. Usagi's curse activates if there's anything that might be life threatening like a high fever for an infant and her curse if actually growing two angel-like wings on her back. At age four, she was sent to live with Akito, despite the protests of her parents; six years later, she was free to go when Akito accidentally hurt her. After the fight with Chaos, along with the deaths of her friends and parents, Usagi, Shingo, Luna and Artemis decided to go see the Sohmas.

I'd like to thank you for the reviews, they really make my day happier. Even if you don't like certain parts or have complaints, it does give me an idea on how you think, so please continue to send some reviews to me. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

It's been two days after Momiji's news and everyone was waiting anxiously for Usagi to arrive. It was decided that Akito would be kept in the dark until either he finds out on his own, which he usually does, or Usagi goes to see him. 

Shigure's home was kept clean and spotless as always with Tohru's diligent work. Tohru discovered an empty attic room where Usagi would stay if she needed a place to rest. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru cleaned the place out and tried to get some air into the room.

Tohru looked at the picture of her mom and smiled. "Okaa-san, I have a pretty good feeling about today," she said happily, "Maybe Usagi-san will come today. I hope we would become good friends." And with that, she left to go to school with Yuki and Kyo.

Usagi stood right outside of Kaibara High School and stared at the white building. She wore a simple white blouse with dark blue jeans. She held onto Shingo's hand gently.

The eleven-year-old brunette looked at his sister with concerned brown eyes. "Are you sure that you want to see them again?" Shingo asked. His parents had told him what had happened as to why they had to leave the Sohma estate six years ago. He remembered his best friend, Hiro, and the fun times they had together with Kisa, but after what happened to his sister, he wasn't so sure about spending time with them. After their parents' deaths, Shingo promised, since he's the remaining male of the Tsukino family, that he would protect his sister with his life.

"It's all right, Shingo-kun. I'm pretty sure that you can't wait to see everyone again," Usagi teased playfully, making her brother blush.

"It's 2:30 and school lets out at three," Luna said. "I don't think that you can just waltz in there and take them out of school like that."

Usagi grinned at the two cats on the floor. "Trust me guys."

Shingo nodded his head. "Believe me, if Onee-chan sets her mind to do something, she'll do it. Onee-chan is a master of persuasion back at the Sohma house."

(next scene)

Momiji and Hatsuharu listened to their teacher drone on and on and on about the different types of temples and gods their ancestors worshipped. Hatsuharu closed his gray eyes as the words entered through one ear and out the other. Momiji was drawing rabbits all over his notebook, each with their own facial expressions and coloring.

A knock on the door made everybody stop what they were doing and stared. The teacher went to open the door as the students wondered who it could be on the other side. Everyone started whispering as the teacher talked to the person outside of the classroom.

"Momiji Sohma and Hatsuharu Sohma, there's someone who wants to see you," the teacher said, stepping away from the door.

A beautiful woman entered the room with her silvery blue eyes examining each and everyone in the classroom. Everybody gasped in shock; boys and girls both had different responses. The girls all glared at her when they caught sight of the boys staring at her with their jaws dropped open.

Momiji and Hatsuharu stared at the girl, having a faint feeling of familiarity hitting them, but they couldn't put a finger on wehre they've met her. Long silky silver hair was placed in a peculiar style of spheres on top and ending in pigtails.

"That hairstyle," Momiji whispered.

"There's only one person that I know of that has that hairstyle," Hatsuharu thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Momiji jumped up and, as he ran to the girl, shouted, "TENSHI!" Stopping a foot away from her, Momiji quickly jumped and clung to the taller girl with all his might.

Usagi laughed as she hugged the childish boy back. "It's good to see you too, Momiji."

"Hey, Miji-nii," Shingo said, walking into the classroom. His brown eyes looked at the clothes Momiji was wearing in disbelief. "Why are you wearing the girl's uniform?"

"Because it looks good on him," Hatsuharu said, walking over to the source of attention. "It's good to see you again, Usa-chan, Shingo."

"Haru-kun!" Usagi exclaimed as she went to hug the cow.

Shingo waved his hand and said, "Hey, Haru-nii."

"So what's with the sudden visit?" Hatsuharu asked, "Are your folks here too?"

Usagi and Shingo glanced at each other and then at the floor with a sad faraway look in their eyes. Both actions weren't caught unnoticed by the two Juunishi. Usagi smiled and suggested, "Why don't we find Yuki and Kyo and then get out of here?"

The two Sohmas nodded their heads and went to get their books. The two Tsukinos waited patiently in the hallway with Luna and Artemis.

(next scene)

Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sat in their seats as the teacher wrote down the notes on the board. They copied everything into their notebook, working diligently, leaving no time to daydream.

Yuki and Kyo then stopped working and muttered, "Why do I have a bad feeling? Something's coming and I have a feeling that I'll like it and I'll hate it."

Just then, the door slid open and Momiji waltzed right in. "I need Yuki and Kyo Sohma to come with me!" he said dramatically.

"AS IF!" Kyo shouted, standing up, "Why the hell should we go with you?"

"But if you don't come, then you'll break her heart," Momiji said, sobbing into his hands like a child.

"What are you talking about, Momiji?" Yuki asked, "What do you mean by 'her'?"

Hatsuharu walked into the room and said neutrally, "Hey Yuki, Kyo, you won't believe who's here to see you."

"As long as it's not nii-san, then I don't care," Yuki said, standing up. He watched at the younger two cousins as they glanced at each other with a grin. "Please don't tell me it is him."

Hatsuharu shook his head and stepped off to the side as Momiji pretended to play a trumpet, causing Kyo to roll his eyes and Yuki to wonder who must be so important that those two had to interrupt thier lessons for and make fools of themselves for.

Momiji slapped his hands at his side. "Presenting the pride and joy of the Sohma family, young Princess..." Momiji left it at that, leaving it up to the guys to figure it out.

Usagi walked into the classroom and saw that there was the same reaction as before. Only this time, the girls' glares seemed to be magnified by ten when they saw Yuki and Kyo froze still with their facial expressions softened.

"Hello, Yuki," Usagi said, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She smiled as tears slowly appeared in her eyse. "i missed you so much," she whispered.

When Yuki saw her tears, he did what he had always done in the past. He walked over to her and hugged her tightly around her waist. "It's going to be all right," he whispered, "I missed you too."

Everybody gasped loudly. This was the first time anyone had seen Yuki Sohma, the prince of Kaibara High, go and hug someone, and not just anyone, but the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen,

"Oi(1), Sagi, don't tell me that you miss only Yuki? What about hte rest of us?" Kyo asked. He opened his arms and caught Usagi as she raced over to hug him. "It's been a while, Sagi. I'm glad you're back."

Everybody gasped again. Kyo Sohma, known for his notorious and explosive temper, is actually acting soft to a girl. Nobody could believe it, the only girl that the Sohmas are close to is Tohru Honda, but here they are, actually opening up to this unknown girl.

Usagi laughed as Kyo lifted her body up in his arms, his right arm supporting her back as the left held her legs. "Man, you're still as light as a feather," Kyo said. His red eyes glanced over at Yuki and a smirk crept up on his face. "Hey, Yuki," he called. When he was sure that his rival was paying attention, Kyo continued with a simple word, "Catch."

And with that, he threw Usagi into the air and jumped back as quickly as Yuki rushing forward to catch the falling girl. "What were you trying to do, baka neko? Did you want to kill Tenshi just when she came back?" Yuki shouted angrily, shocking everyone who never heard Yuki raise his voice before.

Kyo just laughed at Yuki's death threats. Then he noticed the hair color of his cousin. "Hey, Sagi, what's your hair? Wasn't it like gold before? Why is it silver?" he asked, curiously.

The other three Sohmas glanced over at Usagi, who was still in Yuki's arms, as it noticing the silver strands for the first time. Yuki slowly and gracefully placed Usagi back on her feet as she looked down to the floor as the memory of all eight of her scouts perishing in front if her and sacrificing their star seeds came back full force.

Sensing his sister's uneasiness, Shingo walked over to the two seventeen-year-old boys. "Hey, Yuki-nii, Kyo-nii. It's good to see you all again."

"Hey Shingo," Kyo said, half looking at the boy and half looking at the girl.

Yuki grinned slightly. "How have you been?" he asked politely.

Shingo shrugged his shoulders. "Can't complain," he replied with a bored tone. He looked at his sister and then back to his cousins. "How about we talk about it over tea?" he suggested, "Onee-chan kind of wanted to talk to the others. Preferably away from the Sohma main house."

Usagi felt something tugging her pants and glanced down to see Luna and Artemis staring at her with concerned eyes. She knelt down and picked them up; Artemis stayed in her arms as Luna jumped to her shoulder. "I'm for Shingo's suggestion. All those who's with us, say 'Aye'," she said, raising her hand with the other one holding Artemis while Luna laid draped over one of her shoulders.

Momiji jumped up and down and shouted, "Aye! Aye!" He waved both his arms into the air as he hopped higher and higher.

Yuki just smiled as he watched Usagi laugh at Momiji's child-like antics. He raised his hand and said calmly, "Aye."

Kyo, getting annoyed with the hyper bunny, decided to do the same thing he does whenever Momiji gets on his nerves. He punched Momiji at the side of his head while saying, "Aye." He frowned at Momiji and shouted, "Damn it! Why do you have to be so hyper? How many packs of sugar id you eat?"

Instead of the usual reaction Tohru had expected from Momiji, the blonde just smiled and said cheerfully, "I can't help it. I'm just so excited to see Tenshi again."

"Wow, I feel so loved, Miji-nii," Shingo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Momiji stuck out his tongue and rubbed his hand through his blond hair. "Entschuldigung(2), Shingo. It's jut that I was much closer to Tenshi since she lived inside and you lived outside."

"It's okay, Miji-nii," Shingo said, "But if Hiro ends up doing to same thing, I'll kill him before he even gets to apologize."

"That won't be good. If you do kill Hiro, there's a good chance that Kisa will get upset," Hatsuharu said.

"Oh yeah," Shingo said, stopping the ranting of him murdering his best friend. "How is Kisa-chan? Are the two of them finally going out?"

"Nope, not yet," Momiji answered, "Hiro's still being shy about it."

Usagi just stood away and watched as her cousins and brother trying to catch up for the past six years. Her silver tinted blue eyes glanced own at her cats. "I hope I'm not making a mistake to come back here," she muttered.

"Anno…excuse me."

Usagi looked to her right and saw Tohru staring at her. "May I help you?" Usagi asked.

Tohru blushed slightly as she tried to find a way to ask her question without sounding as if she's invading this girl's privacy. "A-anno, are you Usagi Tsukino-san?"

"Hai," was the simple reply. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"Oh yes," Tohru exclaimed. She stood up and bowed. "It's nice to meet you, Usagi-san. My name is Tohru Honda. I'm friends with Yuki-kun and the others and they told me all about you."

Usagi smiled slightly. "I hope it's all good things. And you could just call me 'Usagi', 'Usagi-chan', 'Usa-chan', or anything that sparks your interest. I have this thing about people using formalities to me."

Yuki went over to Tohru and leaned over. "We'll see you back at the house, Honda-san. We're going to go with Tenshi," he whispered.

Tohru nodded her head. "It's all right. I'm pretty sure that you have a lot to catch up on," she whispered back.

The whole classroom watched as the small group left the room and closed the door behind them. Then they erupted into whispers with assumptions on who the girl was. The class was already disrupted and school was almost over, so the teacher just let them talk for the rest of the time.

"Hey, Tohru, who was that girl?" a tall blonde asked.

"She seems to be emitting the same kind of wave as the Sohmas, only…hers is much more pure and full of sadness," a dark haired girl said.

Arisa Uotani looked at her friends, wondering who that girl was and what her mysterious friend meant. She closed her green eyes and thought about the possibilities of who she was.

Saki Hanajima just wondered about the wave felt from the silver haired beauty. She held the same mysterious wave as the Sohmas; there was a similarity of the sadness and hurting they all feel and hid underneath their smiles and false happiness. But she wasn't lying. This girl may be having distraught emotions, but her waves do hold a purer feel to it, compared to the four Sohma boys' darker waves.

"Her name is Usagi Tsukino," Tohru said. Her best friends looked at her, waiting for her to continue, "Believe it or not, she's actually Yuki-kun's and the other's cousin."

"What? Seriously?" Arisa said, "Wow, I guess being good looking really does run in the family."

"I suppose," Saki said with that soft tone of hers and the mysterious glint in her black eyes. "That little boy, I suppose, is her little brother, am I correct?"

"Actually I'm not sure," Tohru answered, "But I believe he is."

Saki just stared off into space as she pondered on the subject. "It's strange, but it seems as if the brother and sister have completely different vibes," she said silently, "Perhaps I should investigate this matter."

(next scene)

Motoko Minagawa bit her bottom lip as she listened to the club members' observation of what happened in the classroom when Usagi appeared. The more she listened to what her precious, gorgeous, intelligent Prince Yuki had done, the more her brown eye narrowed in disgust and jealousy.

It didn't help the fact that this girl was gorgeous and had boys fall head over heels over her just by looking at her. She bit down on the nail of her thumb as she listened to the girls' conversations on her looks.

"Did you see the length of her hair? It reaches straight to the ground, even though it was put up. Can you imagine how her hair looks like when she leaves it down?"

"Her hair looks like it's pure silver, especially the way they shimmer. Do you think she dyed it or it's natural? I bet it feels like silk."

"Her skin was pretty pale, but it didn't look like she was sick or something. And it looks great with her hair, it kinda gives them this air of mystery."

"Did you see the way all the boys were drooling when they saw her?"

"Well, who could blame them? She has the body of a goddess! I mean, nobody I know has that kind of a body. Do you think she could be a model?"

"Probably, but I never saw her face before in public."

"I never saw the kind of eyes she has. It's like bright blue with bit of silver in it."

"Well, I never saw Yuki look at another girl like that besides that witch Tohru. And he never hugged Tohru but this girl."

"Oh my gosh! What if this girl's a witch too?"

Motoko stood up and all arguments stopped as they stared at the president of the Prince Yuki Fan Club. She sighed and wondered about this girl, who their glorious Prince Yuki dare call 'Tenshi'. From what they gathered, this girl's name is Usagi Tsukino and a close friend to the Sohmas. (AN: They do not know that Usagi is actually Yuki's cousin.)

"We'll figure out who she is tomorrow," Motoko said, "Hearing all this description is giving me a headache. I'm going to get some tea and head home."

"Okaa-san, tadiema(3)," Hiro said, walking into his house. He dropped his book bag to the floor and sat down, trying to take off his shoes.

"Hiro, I just received word that Usagi-chan is back," his mother said.

Hiro stood up and dusted his clothes. "Fine, whatever…why would I care if…WAIT!" Hiro stared at his mother with wide brown eyes and his jaw dropped. "Did you just say that Shi-nee is back?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," his mother said, nodding her head, "She's over at Shigure's home with her brother."

And with that, Hiro quickly put his shoes back on and hurried over to Kisa's home to tell her the news. After an hour passes, all the Juunishi members found out about Usagi being back and was staying over at Shigure's home.

A figure laid cloaked in the shadows as black eyes stared out the window, watching the zodiac walked out of the house and headed to the same area. The black orbs darted from one smiling face to the next as a twisted smile slowly crept up on the pale sick face.

"So…she's back," was the soft whisper, "I knew it. All my hard work has paid off."

(1) Hey!

(2) Sorry (in German)

(3) I'm home

So what do you think of it? Send your reviews, also I was thinking of having either one or some old characters to come back? So pick one, would it be Chibi Chibi or the Starlights (Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki), or perhaps you'd like both choices? I was thinking about having them appear later on in the chapters so vote as much as you can!


	5. Chapter 5

The Return of Tenshi

Ch5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: Thank you for the reviews again. In the last chapter I had issued a poll on which character you, the readers, would want to show up again. Here are the votes:

Chibi Chibi: 4

Starlights: 3

Both: 3

The votes would still be counted until later chapters. You could actually vote with each review you sent it, it really doesn't matter unless you voice your opinion. By the way, if you chose the characters, would you mind telling me the reason why? It just interests me to see why you like the characters. Thanks a lot:)

* * *

Memories of all the pain and suffering he had gladly bestowed upon the others came back. He made them suffered as much as he could whether it be rejecting Hatori's proposal to marry Kana or beat up Kisa when Hiro confessed his love for her to him. All this was done after Usagi had left the Sohmas, his behavior had changed dramatically from bad to worst. 

Many people believed that his deeds were steamed up, due to his frustration of his illness. But, obviously, they don't know him very well. His main objective had always to bring Usagi back into the Sohmas. Everyone knows that what Usagi hates more than anything is to see the people she cares about, friends or family, to be hurt. She was always able to sense the suffering in the Sohma family, but he knew that she couldn't come close to them because of he parent.

Akito knew that sooner or later, she would come back. Why shouldn't she? She belongs in this world; her surname should have been Sohma, not Tsukino, but Akito did nothing about it. Instead, he did everything he can to make her come back to this family.

No.

He did everything he can to make her come back to him. It didn't matter if she's like the cat, not a true member of the zodiac. She belongs to him. And she's nothing like that pathetic worthless monster; she's angel, an equivalent to God himself, a goddess in the flesh.

No.

She's not just an angel. She's not just a goddess. She's his. His precious angel. His sacred goddess. She belongs to him and him alone.

In the past, he allowed her to associate with those inferior beings, but the minute she comes back, he'll make sure that everyone will keep in mind that Usagi belongs to him only. She may disagree with his way of thinking, but that's because of her parents, poisoning her mind with thoughts of everyone being equal. In due time, she'll realize that everything he does is right and she'll stay away from the others and remain with him for eternity. And not even her parents could do anything about it.

(Next Scene)

Motoko walked down the street as the girls' opinion on this Usagi came back full force. It was just horrible, the thought of her precious prince being taken away by not just one witch, but TWO!

She passed by a bakery and sighed, wondering what she should do. Then something caught her eye.

She walked backwards back to the bakery and looked through the window and gasped.

Sitting in one of the tables filled pastries and cups of tea was Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, and two people she never met or saw before. She figured that the girl was Usagi and the boy is her sibling.

Motoko stared at surrounding area and saw that there were people staring at the table, wondering if they were all models or something, with their good looks and the grace they showed. She studied Usagi and sobbed at the realization that none of the girls were exaggerating when they were describing her. Her hair color, her eyes, Motoko had never seem before, it fitted so well with the Sohmas, who each had different hair and eye color than anyone else.

Yuki was a prince in the school, but compared to this Usagi, she's a complete goddess. No wonder why her dear prince is so intrigued by her. Motoko turned around and said, "It's better if he hangs around with that witch. At least she doesn't have guys drooling over her!" She gasped, "It won't be long until Prince Yuki will fall under this seductress's spell. Oh my dear Prince Yuki, the agony and misfortune that befalls on him."

"We must find out everything about this girl," Motoko said strongly, ignoring the stares she was getting from people surrounding her, "She proves to be a much bigger threat than the witch and must be gotten rid of."


	6. Chapter 6

The Return of Tenshi

Ch6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon. I also don't own any songs I put in.

AN: Thank you for the reviews again. In the last chapter I had issued a poll on which character you, the readers, would want to show up again. Here are the votes:

Chibi Chibi: 5

Starlights: 3

Both: 7

The votes would still be counted until later chapters. You could actually vote with each review you sent in, it really doesn't matter unless you voice your opinion. By the way, if you chose the characters, would you mind telling me the reason why? It just interests me to see why you like the characters. Thanks a lot!

* * *

Tohru walked to the house with a smile on her face. She didn't have to go to work that day and had walked Arisa and Saki home before heading back to the house by herself. She was hoping to spend the time getting to know Usagi better. Her eyes were then cast down to the floor as she remembered Saki's words about Usagi. 

"I wonder what happened to her. She seemed to be okay," Tohru whispered. She looked up and gasped, "Unless she's hiding her sadness just like the rest of them!"

Tohru continued walking to her home as she tried to guess what might have happened to Usagi to make her upset. "Maybe I can help cheer her up!" Tohru said, brightening up again. And with that, she hurried back through the forest to hear laughter coming from the settlement.

Tohru entered the house and went into the dining room to see almost every one of the zodiac members were there. Hatori and Shigure were sitting on he porch with lighted cigarettes in their mouths. Ayame was drawing designs of brand new dresses on a piece of paper as he sat down beside his two best friends. Kagura was talking to Rin with cups of tea in their hands. Hatsuharu, Yuki, and Kyo were laughing as they talked about activities planned for later days and watched as Usagi, Shingo, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji play a game of freeze tag. The only ones who couldn't make it was Kureno, who was waiting on Akito's hand and foot, and Ritsu, who lived up in the hot spring resort in the mountains.

Shigure looked up to see Tohru staring at everyone with amazement. "Okeari nasai(1), Tohru-kun," he said, smiling.

Momiji stopped running after Shingo and raced onto the porch. "Tohru's back!" he shouted. He hugged her tightly around the waist and with a POOF! a yellow rabbit with bright red eyes was cuddling onto the surprised girl.

"What do you do that for?" Kyo asked, getting annoyed, "You just saw her a while ago."

"I know," Momiji said, rubbing his face against Tohru's cheek, "But I don't care."

"You are such a brat, ya know that?" Kyo muttered, stomping over to them. He grabbed the pale yellow rabbit and the clothes scattering around Tohru. "You'd think that you've gotten smarter to know that you can't keep on hugging Tohru, but no," he said, swinging the rabbit from side to side.

"Waah! Tohru, Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji cried, "Tenshi, make him stop!" He lifted his front two paws towards Tohru with tears cascading from his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Miji-nii," Shingo shouted, "Did you have to do that in the middle of the game?"

"What's your problem, baka usagi?" Hiro shouted, "I can't believe that you would go and ruin our game just so you can hug that stupid woman!"

Usagi placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "That's not nice, Hiro. Don't put the blame on Momiji-kun or Tohru-san." She glanced over to Kyo and said, "Kyo-kun, can you put Momiji-kun into the bathroom? I sense that he's about to change back."

Kyo sighed and stomped out of the dining room, muttering about stupid rabbits that can't keep to themselves, causing everyone else to laugh out loud. Everyone kept quiet when they heard another POOF! followed with "BAKA USAGI! One of these days, I'm going to kill you for making my life miserable!" and "Waah! Kyo's picking on me!", laughter was sent around the room.

Tohru went over to the kitchen to get started on dinner as Usagi followed her to help out. Kisa and Kagura went along to lend a helping hand. All the adults stayed seated as Momiji, Hiro, and Shingo continued their game of freeze tag.

(next scene)

"So, Usagi, how was life over at Juuban?" Kagura asked, "What had you been doing for the past six years?"

Kisa nodded her head. "Usa-nee-chan, why is your hair silver?" Kisa asked with a curious look in her eyes. "Usagi looked at Kisa with a blank look then back to her task of rinsing the rice. "Usa-nee-chan, where is Auntie Ikuko and Uncle Kenji?"

Kagura stopped chopping the vegetables and stared up at the ceiling. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them at all," she said.

Tohru glanced over to the three cousins as she heard Usagi reply in a soft distant tone, "That's something I'll discuss after dinner."

Tohru's brown eyes watched as Usagi became quiet and focused on her task only. "I wonder what could be wrong. With the way she's acting, it almost seems like her parents had passed away," Tohru thought silently.

(next scene)

Dinner passed by pretty quickly with pleasant conversations, laughter, and the occasional arguments being passed around. Wanting to hear what their cousins had been doing, everyone in to help clean up.

The Sohmas and Tohru sat patiently in the dining room as Usagi and Shingo went to the attic to put their things away and talk to Luna and Artemis who sat perched on a bed.

The attic was furnished with a single bed with two drawers. Shigure had no idea that Shingo would be staying as well and apologized but promised to have another bed purchased. Usagi said that they were okay and that she could sleep on the floor.

Shingo opened up the only suitcase they brought and immediately started to pull out another baggage the same size from the subspace pocket. "So are we going to tell them the whole story, onee-chan?" Shingo asked.

Usagi pulled out several clothes and packed them away in the drawers. "Define 'whole story', Shingo-kun?" she answered.

"You know, the same story you told okaa-san, otou-san, and me," Shingo replied, "They know about supernatural things because of the whole zodiac curse and all, maybe they can understand the whole Sailor Moon business."

Usagi sighed and stopped what she was doing. She saw down on the bed and replied, "I don't think that's a very good idea, Shingo-kun."

Artemis and Luna stood up on all four legs and looked at the two children. "Usagi-chan's right," Luna said, "It's better if there is very few people who knows the truth about us."

Artemis nodded his head. "For now, we'll try to keep it short and simple," he added with a serious tone.

Usagi got up and picked up the two cats. "Let's get going before they send a military here to check on us," she said with a smile.

Shingo jumped up and followed his sister as she climbed down the ladder and down the stairs. The two Tsukinos entered the dining room and sat down between Tohru and Hiro. Luna and Artemis leaped over to the table and studied everybody in the room.

"Aw! What adorable cats you have!" Tohru exclaimed. She glanced down at the two cats sitting on the table with a dignified manner, like they were the king and queen of the world. She spotted the golden crescent moons on their forehead. "That's strange. I never saw a cat with that kind of a birthmark before," she said.

"Oh great! Just what we need, more cats," Yuki muttered, covering his eyes with his hand.

Kyo heard the comment and shouted, "What do ya mean by that, kuso nezumi? At least I don't have those stupid bald spots on my forehead like…OW!"

In the midst of his yelling, Luna and Artemis slowly sauntered over to Kyo with an appearance that their only intention was to purr and curl up to him like most cats would do. Instead, they lifted up their right paws, extracted the claws, and immediately connected the claws to the top of his arm and drove it straight down.

Now, I'm not trying to say that Kyo has very slow reflexes, quite the opposite, Kyo has cat-like reflexes…well, most of the time, but he was too busy yelling at Yuki, to even notice Luna and Artemis. And we all know what our favorite hot-tempered orange-head would do. Scream and get pissed.

"What was THAT for?" Kyo shouted. His red eyes glared at the two cats, who was glaring at him with the same intensity. He was about to go and kill the cats when he heard Yuki's comment.

"Then again, I welcome these two cats into our house. They must be pretty intelligent if they could attack you without you even knowing, baka neko," Yuki said, smirking slightly, "Even though that's not very difficult."

When the two advisors heard that, they went over to Yuki and curled up against him as if he had just handed them a whole pot of fish. The Juunishi were shocked to see that event. Normally it would be Kyo who the cats would choose to go to, Usagi and Shingo couldn't help but laugh at the two cats' behavior.

"There's just a couple of rules, you should learn whenever you are around Luna and Artemis. The foremost important rule is to never comment that their mark is a bald spot. And another rule is to never say that they are stupid cats, they're actually quite intelligent," Shingo said.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "The day when cats reign supreme in the brain department is the day the curse would be lifted," he snorted.

When Luna and Artemis heard him, they planned on giving Hiro the same treatment they gave to Kyo, but with a threatening glare from Usagi they kept close to Yuki and stayed put.

"So what's been going on in Juuban, Usagi-chan?" Shigure asked, "Did you have any friends? Any _cute_ girl friends? What about a boyfriend?"

Usagi nodded her head with a sad smile on her face. "I actually made about eight friends, the best friends anyone could ask for," she said, thinking back to her fellow scouts who died a short while ago.

"Tell us about them," Kagura said abruptly with a sparkle in her brown eyes, "I want to know all about them."

Usagi produced a photo album out of nowhere and showed everyone the solo pictures of her friends. Ami was sitting in the library with her nose in a book. Her blue hair was cut short, up to her ears as her blue eyes stayed glued to the pages in the book. Rei was dressed in her usual red and white priestess garb and was sweeping the front yard. Her long black hair was flying to the side as her purple eyes stared off into space. Makoto was in front of a stove, her green eyes eyeing the baking cookies inside the oven. Minako was in the air, readying her strike on the volleyball coming her way, the red bow laid fastened in her palish blond hair as her blue eyes flashed with determination. Hotaru was reading in her room filled with different kinds of lamps that she collected. Her dark purple eyes stared attentively to her book as one side of her face her short purple hair was curled behind her ear, while on the other side it laid against her cheek. Haruka leaned against her racecar with a just won trophy in her hands. Her dark blue eyes lit up with triumph, as her short blond hair was messy due to the helmet she wore. Michiru was performing on her violin with Haruka playing the piano nearby. Michiru's sea green hair reached up to her shoulders and her blue eyes were closed as she concentrated on her music. Setsuna was reading a book in a café with a cup of coffee in front of her. Her long dark green hair was but up with a single bun, her wise red eyes concentrated on nothing but the book in her hands.

"Oh my god! You're friends with THE Haruka Ten'oh!" Kagura exclaimed. Usagi just nodded her head.

"Who the heck is he?" Kyo asked.

"_HE _just so happens to be the number one racer in the world," Kagura said happily, "He never lost a race ever since he started competing, in fact, he always finishes first. He's also very young, just only eighteen."

"I didn't know that you were friends with Michiru Kaioh," Hatori said, looking at her picture with a blank stare.

"Haa-san, I never knew that you had a secret crush on someone," Shigure teased in that playful tone of his, "Though, she is quite the looker, so I can't blame you."

Hatori sighted and shook his head as a way to say 'Why me?' "Michiru Kaioh is actually a very good musician and her music tends to help release me from the stress I had to endure from both you and Ayame."

Usagi nodded her head in agreement. "Michi-chan plays such wonderful music. Even if you're listening for the first time, you become ensnared in the music and it just keeps on drawing you in."

Kagura squealed and said, "I still can't believe that you are friends with Haruka Ten'oh! Is he as fast as they really say? Is it true that both him and Michiru are going out? How in the world did you guys meet? What was it like having him as a friend?"

As Usagi tried to calm the excited college student down, Shingo was trying to keep his laughter locked up inside his body. He bit his bottom lip and used his hands to cover his mouth as his shoulders shook at the thought of Haruka's plan to make the whole world think she's a man actually worked. He figured that Haruka enjoyed playing the man's role in life, what with her pale blonde hair cut in the boyish style, the men clothes she wore, her harsh personality, and her love for speed.

Usagi probably decided to play along and not burst Kagura's bubble as she continuously referred Haruka as a 'he' rather than a 'she'. Usagi explained everything about her friends, leaving everyone in the room amazed as they listened to the senshi's distinct personalities and abilities.

Kisa stared at the pictures with awe. She noticed that was more pictures then the ones Usagi had just shown them. Cautiously and slowly, Kisa turned to the next page and gasped, seeing more of her friends, this time mostly boys. Three men with equally long hair were smiling at the camera, one with black hair, another brown, and the last gray. There was a little girl in front of them, she was about the age of five at least, her red hair was put up in heart shaped buns on top with little curls coming down, her dark blue eyes reminded Kisa of the eyes belonging to Usagi. There was another handsome man with short black hair with dark blue eyes. Standing next to him was a girl about her age with pink hair that was put in the very same style Usagi has, just like the child in the photo before.

Usagi noticed Kisa studying the photos and smiled. "Those are my other friends. Those three are brothers and singers of Three Lights, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki Kou, and that little girl is Chibi Chibi. The other guy is my ex-fiancé, Mamoru Chiba, and that girl is my…cousin, Chibi-Usa."

"Ex-fiancé," Yuki repeated, "You had a fiancé at your age?"

"We weren't planning on getting married until I graduated from high school," Usagi replied as if it was am everyday thing, "And we've been going out for about two years."

"You've been going out when you were fourteen!" Kyo shouted, "How old was this guy?"

"He is three years older than me."

"He was seventeen when you started going out! Isn't that like pedophilia or something? How the hell did you know that he was the one?" Kyo asked.

"I just do," Usagi replied softly.

Kyo opened his mouth to continue his angry words when Rin picked up a small piece of cake and stuck it in his mouth. "Just keep quiet," Rin hissed as Kyo started to choke.

"Without using the offensive language," Shigure said with a smile, "But if he was 'the one', then why did he become your ex-fiancé?"

"It wasn't by choice," Usagi whispered, "He passed away some time ago." A tear fell down her cheek as a weak smile crept up on her face.

A cold chill came around the room when they heard it. "What?" they all said at the same exact time with the same exact shocked tone.

"Mamo-chan passed away, along with my friends," she said, "They all died in…an accident." Usagi licked her dry lips as she tried to come up with a story they would believe.

Sensing that something was troubling her, Hatori walked over to Usagi and placed a hand on her shoulder. "When you're ready, you can tell us. I'm pretty sure that in the future, you'll feel more confident and secure."

"Where are auntie and uncle?" Hiro asked. He immediately regretted asking that question when he saw his two cousins glancing over at the table top with sad eyes. "You mean…that they…" he stuttered as his whole body became racked up with fear.

"They passed away almost a week ago in a car accident," Shingo said.

Usagi motioned Luna and Artemis to go to her as she helped Shingo to his feet. "We best be going to sleep, we do have school tomorrow," she said softly.

"Do you want me to go get the uniforms or register you to a school tomorrow?" Shigure asked with a concerned tone.

Usagi shook her head. "We got registered and everything this morning before we got Momiji and everyone."

"Okay. Oyasuminasai(2), Usagi-chan, Shingo-kun," Shigure said.

"When he was sure that they had left and couldn't hear anything from the dining room, Shigure sighed. "I can't believe it. Ikuko and Kenji…what did they do to deserve that?"

"I think that the question should be, what did Usagi do to deserve this much tragedy in her life?" Yuki said, correcting his cousin.

"Do you think we should tell Akito-san about this?" Kisa asked in a worried tone.

Ayame shook his head. "It's better to leave Akito ignorant about all this. If he finds out that Ikuko and Kenji are dead, the first thing he'll do is to take Ten-chan and lock her away."

(next scene)

While the Sohmas talked quietly, Tohru cleaned up the table and headed up the stairs. "So Usagi-chan lost both her parents and friends," she said softly, "It's strange that she could even smile after all that." A thought came up to her as she smiled softly, " I guess, in a way, we're both alike."

"Onee-chan?"

Tohru glanced up to see that the trapdoor leading to the attic was still open. She climbed up the ladder and peeked at the scene in front of her. She watched as Shingo was snuggled underneath the dark blue blankets with his brown eyes on his sister, who was spreading a sleeping bag on the floor. Luna and Artemis were already asleep on the bed next to each other.

"Onee-chan, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Shingo asked.

"Sure, kiddo, what do you want me to do?" Usagi asked, leaning against the bed, closer to her brother.

Shingo closed his eyes to think for a minute. He opened them slowly. "Can you sing? Just like how okaa-san use to do when we were little?"

Usagi sat on the bed and started humming in a low tone as she combed her hand through his hair. She continued to hum the soft notes and opened her mouth to sing the song that was sang to her when she was a child, even when she lived in the main house, she could hear her mother's soothing voice.

I believe children are our future Teach them well and let them lead the way 

_Show them all the beauty they possess inside_

_Give them a sense of pride, to make it easier_

_Let the children's laughter, remind us how we use to be_

_Everybody's searching for a hero_

_People need someone to look up to_

_I never find anyone to fulfill my needs_

_A lonely place to be, so I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadow_

_If I fell, if I succeed, at least I lived as I believe_

_No matter what they take from me _

_They can't take away my dignity_

_Because the greatest love of all, is happening to me_

_I found the greatest love of all inside of me_

(next scene)

Everyone in that house stopped what they were doing as they heard a soft voice singing. They all kept silent as they listened to the angel's voice attentively as if the singing is a ways to reassure them that weren't all dreaming that Usagi is back and when they wake up, she'll no longer be there.

(next scene)

_I believe children are our future Teach them well and let them lead the way_

_Show them all the beauty they possess inside_

_Give them a sense of pride, to make it easier_

_Let the children's laughter, remind us how we use to be_

_Everybody's searching for a hero_

_People need someone to look up to_

_I never find anyone to fulfill my needs_

_A lonely place to be, so I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadow_

_If I fell, if I succeed, at least I lived as I believe_

_No matter what they take from me _

_They can't take away my dignity_

_Because the greatest love of all, is happening to me_

_I found the greatest love of all inside of me The greatest love of all is easy to achieve_

_Lighting to by yourself, it is the greatest love of all_

_And if by chance, that special place that you've been dreaming of_

_Leads you to a lonely place, find your strength in love_

(The Greatest Love Of All, I'm not sure who sang this song, but I really like this song when I first heard it)

Usagi stopped singing and beamed when she heard a somewhat quiet snoring. She made sure Shingo was tucked in tightly before going underneath the covers of the sleeping bag.

Tohru climbed down the ladder and closed the trapdoor. "Usagi-chan has a really good voice," she said to herself, "I have a feeling that there's a lot of things that I can learn from Usagi-chan. I'm sure that Uo-chan and Hana-chan will absolutely adore her."

She entered her room and changed into her pale pink pajamas. "If Yuki-kun has a fan club at school, something tells me that Usagi-chan will have one too."

(next scene)

"She hasn't lost it at all," Yuki said with a faraway smile on his face. "Tenshi still has a very beautiful voice as always."

"I remember that she would sing to Akito whenever he was ill," Hatori said, "It always makes him fall asleep faster and a lot more patient with others."

"Why don't you guys head back to the main house? You kids have school tomorrow," Shigure said, smiling as everyone got up and left to go home for the night.

(1) Welcome back

(2) Good night

So how was it? I know I kinda made Usagi into almost a mother figure to Shingo whereas they're usually at each other's throats and acted like children in the manga and anime, but I wanted to make Usagi and Shingo's relationship between each other into something like between a mother and child (despite the age). I apologize if the last chapter was too short, hopefully my other chapters won't be as short. Continue reading and send your reviews and votes. So far the votes for both Chibi Chibi and Starlights are in the lead.


	7. Chapter 7

1The Return Of Tenshi

Ch7

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: Thank you for the reviews again. In the last chapter I had issued a poll on which character you, the readers, would want to show up again. Here are the votes:

Chibi Chibi: 6

Starlights: 3

Both: 11

So far both Chibi Chibi and the Starlights are winning with Chibi Chibi coming almost neck-to-neck. Continue to vote and send your reviews!

* * *

-Shigure's Dream- 

A seventeen-year-old Shigure sat in a bench underneath a huge tree reading a book. His black eyes caught each word on the page as he sighed in complete boredom. He brought a hand to his white t-shirt and unbuttoned the top button.

"Gure-nii!" a high pitch voice called out followed by laughter.

Shigure lifted his gaze and grinned when he caught sight of a six-year-old cad in a pale pink dress with golden yellow flowers on it. Her hair was put in its original style of pigtails. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she raced over to the teenager.

"Konnichiwa(1), Usagi-chan," Shigure said, standing up. He watched as the child tried to catch her breath after running up to him. "So Akito said that you could play outside today?"

She nodded her head and stood up straight. Her stomach growled loudly, begging for food to please its appetite. Usagi's face flushed with embarrassment.

After hearing it, Shigure laughed. "Well, let's go get lunch." He said and picked up the girl. "What do you want to eat, princess?"

"I want to eat a cheeseburger and fries and a milkshake and a…"

"Whoa, slow down a bit, Usagi-chan," Shigure said, chuckling, "Let's got to a restaurant to satisfy that bottomless stomach of yours."

Shigure walked towards a fast food restaurant in the city and settled down with Usagi sitting across him. He watched with amusement as Usagi gave her order to the waitress, who was staring at Usagi with wide eyes as she listened to the long list of food.

Usagi's blue eyes glistened with joy as the food was brought to the table. She licked her lips and smiled, as she got ready to eat. She lifted the hot cheeseburger and took a big bite from it. And in about twenty minutes, she managed to finish her big lunch as her older cousin was halfway through.

Shigure held the half eaten burger in his hands and just stared at Usagi's happy face as she was slurping her milkshake through the straw. "So, is the little princess all full?" he asked, taking another bite of his burger.

"Hai!" she cheered happily as she dug her spoon into the thick substance and lifted it to her mouth. A drop of milkshake appeared on her nose as she dug into a small bag hanging around her neck and pulled out a few dollar bills. "Akito-san gave me some money so I could buy something. Can we go to the toy store? I saw this really really cute stuff bunny and I want to buy it!"

Shigure smiled and took a napkin and wiped the drop off her nose. "Hai, hai," Shigure said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. He dropped the payment for the food on the table and lifted Usagi in his arms again. "Whatever the princess wants, the princess gets."

They went over to the toy store and sought out the white velvet rabbit. They paid for it with the money Akito had given Usagi when she asked if she could eat out with Shigure. After the paid for it, they walked back to the main house.

On the way back, Usagi had fallen asleep in Shigure's arms with the doll tucked into her arms. "Arigato, Gure-nii, arigato," she whispered with a smile on her lips as she drifted off into a slumber.

Shigure kissed her forehead and whispered back, "You're welcome, Usagi-chan. Sweet dreams."

-Yuki's Dream-

A five-year-old Yuki sat huddled in the corner of a pitch-black room. His gray eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the shadows dancing around in the area.

Akito had dragged the fearful child through the hallway and locked him within the dark room. The darkness surrounding him reminded Yuki of the road Akito had told him when they first met.

_This world is a cruel dark place. Your whole lie will be lived in that darkness. Hope, possibility…those concepts don't apply to you. Your fate is to stay on that pitch dark road until you die._

That was what Akito had told him the very minute they met.

"Yuki, are you there?" a soft voice called out.

Yuki lifted his head and turned to the door. "Tenshi? Is that you?" he asked cautiously, just in case Akito happened to hear his voice.

"Daijobu(2), Yuki?" Usagi asked, "If you want I can stay here with you until morning?"

"You can't! What if Akito..."

"Akito-san's sleeping," Usgai interrupted, "I could spend the night here. I don't mind."

Yuki got on his knees and crawled over to the door on all fours. He went up to the door and leaned his back on it, knowing full well that Usagi had done the same thing on the other side.

"Ne(3), Yuki, why is Akito-san being mean to you?" Usagi asked curiously as her namesake would say, "Is it something you did?"

Yuki shook his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Wakanai(4). Akito was always like this to me. Maybe he blames the curse on me because I'm the nezumi(5). If he haven't tricked the neko(6), then perhaps the curse wouldn't come to us."

"Don't say that, Yuki, how is it your fault that we have the curse," Usgi said, smiling, "Maybe Akito-san's just lonely and this is his way of letting it out?"

Yuki smiled slightly. Usagi's probably the only one within the inner circle of the Sohma family that thinks kindly of Akito while the rest of them just judge him as he is. He brought his knees closer to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. A soft singing was heard echoing the empty room, catching his attention.

_La la la la la lala la la la la la la lala la la la la la la la la la la lala_

"Tenshi?"

"Hm? Nani(7), Yuki?"

"What are you singing?"

"It's a song I heard when I went to see mama and papa. I think the song is called Myself or something like that."

"Do you know the words to it?"

"Iie. I only heard it once so I only memorized the melody. But mama said that she'll teach the words to me later and then I could sing it to you."

"Ne, Tenshi? Can you sing it again?"

"Okay, Yuki. Why don't you try to sleep while I sing?"

Usagi closed her eyes and continued to hum the melody stored in her mind. As she silently sand, she immediately dreamed of the life she wanted for her family.

"Yuki?"

"Nani?"

"Do you think that the curse will ever be broken?"

"Probably in the future, but Akito sure thinks that it won't be."

"We'll always be together, right Yuki? No matter what, we'll always be together," Usagi said dreamily, "And if there's a chance one of us have to go, we'll always think of each other."

"I'd like that," Yuki whispered, "I wish that we'll always be forever."

"If you want, Yuki, whenever Akito-san locks you up, I'll try to stay here with you," Usagi said.

Yuki's gray eyes widened as another tear fell down and landed on his clothed knee. "Honto ni(8)?" he asked.

Usagi nodded her head. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die," she chanted, "Though I hope not, dying doesn't seem to be very nice."

Yuki chuckled and whispered, "I'd like that…a lot."

Yuki crossed her arms in the wide gray yukata sleeves and placed it on top of his knees. He listened to the soft singing as he leaned his head on his arms. As each minute went by, his eyelids grew heavy as he listened to be dispersing sound.

"Tenshi?" Yuki called softly, "Are you asleep?"

On the side of the door, Usagi had fallen asleep. Her legs were stretched out lazily in front of her. Her head tilted to the side as she leaned back on the closed door. Her golden hair glistened within the moonlight, giving an impression of a fairy or an angel resting out in the meadows. Her pale pink yukata was wrinkled but Usagi had slept on with a soft, an almost silent snore coming from her.

Yuki closed his eyes as he whispered, "Arigato, Tenshi, for everything."

(1) Good afternoon/Hello

(2) Are you alright?

(3) Hey

(4) I don't Know

(5) Mouse

(6) Cat

(7) What?

(8)Really?

That's it for now. I know that it's pretty short and all, but with my schoolwork and another story I'm writing, it takes a while to get it all together. The next few coming chapters are all going to be about each of the Juunishi's experience with Usagi.

I had the dreams in a specific order. Does anyone know the order? I'll give you a hint, the next one's about Kyo.

Read, enjoy, and Review.


	8. Chapter 8

1The Return Of Tenshi

Ch8

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: Thank you for the reviews again. In the past few chapters I had issued a poll on which character you, the readers, would want to show up again. Here are the votes:

Chibi Chibi: 6

Starlights: 3

Both: 11

Continue to vote and send your reviews! Please vote, I'm really depending on the later outcome of the story based on your votes.

* * *

-Kyo's Dream- 

An eight-year-old Kyo watched his adopted father as he showed him how to do a roundhouse kick properly. He smiled as his body was filled with pride at Kazuma as he heard him compliment on his form. His red eyes narrowed as he tried to concentrate on the moves the young adult showed him.

"Konnichiwa."

Kyo stopped what he was doing and looked around the yard. Kazuma had went back into the house to finish his chores. The yard he was in was big and at the same time walled off. Branches of trees from outside were bent into the yard.

Kyo scratched his head and wondered if he was hearing things. A light giggle sounded throughout the air, leading him to the trees. He looked up to see a girl about his age, sitting on a branch.

She smiled and said again, "Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa," Kyo greeted back, "What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see you practice, that's all," she said cheerfully, "My name's Usgai Tsukino. What's your name?"

"Kyo. Kyo Sohma."

Usagi stood up on the branch and started to walk towards the top of the wall. Kyo watched with worried eyes as the seven-year-old tried to keep her balance.

"Be careful, Sagi, or you might fall and hurt yourself," Kyo said, lecturing the younger girl.

"Daijobu(1)," Usagi said confidently. When she was close to the top of the wall, she lost her balance and slipped, falling to the ground.

"Sagi!" Kyo shouted frantically. He raced over to the wall, trying to catch the falling girl. "I got…"

Kyo stopped abruptly as he watched Usagi glow into a pale gold color and a strange cocoon-like substance that was actually her wings wrapped her. Pure white-feathered wings were attached to her back as if she was an angel in real life.

Kazuma had rushed out when he heard Kyo scream, thinking that his adopted son was hurt, but was surprised to see Usagi sitting on the ground with a confused look in her eyes and face. At first, he wondered who the child was until he caught sight of her wings.

"Sagi, why do you have wings on your back?" Kyo asked, cautiously walking to the young girl, who was glaring at her wings in annoyance.

Usagi sighed as she stood up to brush the dust off her dress. "My name is Usagi Tsukino. According to the elders and Akito-san, I'm cursed as an angel, or better known as God's personal servant. I am also the very first member of this family to have this curse."

"But…your last name is Tsukino," Kyo stated with a puzzled tone.

"My mom's a Sohma," Usagi added dejectedly, "Please don't tell anyone, otherwise Akito-san will be angry. He said that not even those in our family know about the whole zodiac curse and I don't want you to have your memories erased because of me."

"It's quite all right, Usagi-chan," Kazuma said, "Actually we know about the Juunishi curse. Kyo, here, is a member of the Juunishi."

"Honto ni?" Usagi asked. Seeing Kazuma nod his head and Kyo beginning to shy away from her caused Usagi to wonder. "But I already met everybody. Let's see…Gure-nii is the dog. Yuki is the rat. Kagura is the boar. Momiji is the rabbit. Tori-nii is the dragon. Haru-kun is the cow. Aya-nii is the snake. Kisa-chan is the tiger. Hiro-kun is the sheep. Ri-nii is the monkey. Reno-nii is the rooster. Rin-nee is the horse. And Akito-san is God. So, who's missing?"

Kyo hid behind Kazuma and whispered, "Cat."

Usagi looked up quickly and asked, "You're the cat?"

Thinking that she would now hate him, Kyo covered his body completely behind Kazuma. "Hai," he replied softly.

Usagi gasped and squealed happily. She ran over to Kyo and tackled him to the ground with a tight hug. "Sugoi! I always wanted to meet the cat! He's one of my favorite characters in the story!" she exclaimed. She released Kyo and sat on his legs, as he laid on the floor on his back, with a bright smile on her face. "I asked Akito-san about the cat, but he told me to be a good girl and ignore the cat."

"Why do you want to know about me? Because I'm the cat, people tend to stay away from me," Kyo whispered, half afraid of losing a new friend and half surprised of discovering that this one person actually stayed by his side even though knowing full well that he's the monstrous cat.

Usagi's blue eyes blinked as she tilted her head to the side. "Why?" she asked, "Just because you're the cat?

"And…a monster," he added, muttering the last part. He sat up straight with Usagi still sitting on his lap. Kyo stared down to the ground, embarrassed and shocked over the fact that he told her the one part of his curse he wished to forget.

Kazuma stood there with a knowing smile on his face. He had heard stories of a young girl who had captured the hearts of many, including those who had no heart, and accepted everyone into a galaxy-size heart. Kazuma knew for a fact that no matter what, Usagi would accept Kyo.

"I don't get it," Usagi said, finally speaking, "How are you a monster? You look like the rest of us."

Kyo shook his head. "I don't want to scare you. You're my only friend," Kyo whispered.

"And I'll _always_ be your friend," Usagi said quickly, "My mommy always say that friends remain friends no matter what because you like them for who they are."

Kyo glanced up to Kazuma for guidance. He was glad to hear those words that came from Usagi, but he still didn't want to anything that might scare her away. He stared at his martial arts teacher and guardian and saw him nod his head.

Kyo gently pushed Usagi off of him and stood up. His right hand gently brushed against a bracelet with red and white prayer beads strung on it. He shut his eyes and squeezed them close as he pulled the beads off, dropping them to the ground next to him.

Usagi watched with wide and frightened eyes at what was happening in front of her. Kyo bit his bottom lip hard so he wouldn't scream out into the air, not noticing the thin trail of blood dripping down his chin and onto the ground. He fell to his knees, back arched as his body started to change its size and color. His face grew long and narrow, his eyes resembling like a cat's, his ears were long, resembling like a rabbit's, his hands became huge with sharp claws protruding from his hands and feet. His skin was no longer a light tan color; it was now a dark brown color with a leathery feel to it. The air held a foul smell to it, almost as if something had died and left to rot.

Usagi's jaw dropped at the sight of the newly transformed Kyo. "You're…you're…" Her eyes stared at Kyo as she struggled to get her voice box working.

Kyo turned around with his head cast down. "I told you…I'm a monster," he growled.

Usagi closed her wide blue eyes and concentrated. In the darkness, she could envision an outline of the monstrous figure and there was a glowing ball of gold from the center of his shape. She opened her eyes and smiled lightly.

"Kyo, have you ever heard of the story, Beauty and the Beast(2)?" Usgai asked. Kyo shook his head. "The beast was actually a handsome prince with an ugly heart and because of his selfishness, was transformed into a monster, so he now ugly on the outside and inside as well. But as the story went on, when he found someone to love and care for, he became handsome again. And he revealed that even if you look like a monster on the outside, you can have a beautiful soul on the inside."

"But everyone always call me a monster. They never get to know the real me and they are always so mean," Kyo muttered.

Usagi hugged Kyo and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Not everyone is like that. I'm sure that one day you'll meet someone who, even when they see this form, can see that beautiful heart you have," Usagi said, "It's just a matter of time and trying."

Kyo wrapped his huge paws around Usagi as his form started to shrink and return back to normal. His skin retained its tanned color again. "Were you scared, Sagi?" Kyo asked, "Of me? Did I scare you? Tell me the truth!"

"I was a bit scared, but I was more scared of you not wanting to be my friend anymore," Usagi said with a big smile on her face.

"You mean…you still want to be my friend!" Kyo exclaimed, "Even after all that?" He pushed himself back and stared at the girl, her wings still in sight. A trail of dried blood was still on his chin. His red eyes stared at Usagi in disbelief, his red eyes harboring tears as his vision blurred.

Usagi reached into her pocket and pulled out a pale pink handkerchief with white rabbits on it and proceeded to clean the blood. "I become friends with people for who they are on the inside," Usagi said with a smile, "And even after seeing that, I'm still going to be your friend."

Kazuma smiled as he watched Kyo and Usagi conversing with each other. "It appears that the rumors were true," Kazuma thought silently with a little smile on his face, "There is a little angel in the Sohma house who is friends with everyone she sees. I pray that the next person, who is able to see past Kyo's exterior, is like Usagi-chan." Kazuma believed that Usagi is indeed what her parents would call her, a gift from the heavens itself, as he watched the young angel become closer friends to the little monster.

-Kagura's Dream-

Seven-year-old Kagura stood near her mother and father during the New Years feast as she watched relatives, close and distant, hustling around to talk to each other, trying to catch up on old times. Her wide dark brown eyes watched as adults ran towards family members they haven't seen for so long and children waiting for little presents and money to be given to them for the year.

She sighed slightly as she wondered where everyone she knew could be. Kagura glanced down to her shiny black buckled down party shoes and wondered when she could take them off since they were getting uncomfortable. (AN: I completely sympathize her. I know how annoying and painful those kind of shoes were)

"Ikuko, Kenji, it's good to see you again. Where's Tenshi-chan?" Kagura heard her mother ask.

Kagura glanced up quickly, hoping that she could spend the time playing with the four-year-old before the banquet would start. "Oba-san(3), can I play with Usagi?" she asked with a great big smile on her face.

"Maybe later, Kagura-chan," Ikuko replied, "Right now, Akito wanted to be with her for a while."

Kagura glanced over to her aunt and saw that even though she was smiling and okay with everything, Ikuko was anything but calm. Her dark brown eyes reflected her worry about the fact that her only daughter and child, who is only just a toddler, is alone with the seven-year-old head of the family, who is known for his tantrums if he doesn't get what he wants.

"Do you want me to check on her, oba-san?" Kagura asked.

Kenji just smiled and patted her on the head. "It's all rigiht, Ka-chan. You could get hurt if you sneak around Akito," he said,

Kagura shook her head. "I'll be okay, oji-san(4)," Kagura said, racing out of the room, carefully dodging and making sure she won't hug or bump into anyone.

She walked through the quiet dark hallway to Akito's room, all the way at the end of the corridor. Akito, being the god of the zodiac, tends to get sick a lot and needed plenty of rest and silence. His large barren room was located in an isolated part of the main house.

Kagura stood outside of Akito's bedroom door and sighed in relief. She grasped the circular imprint on the door and slowly and quietly slid the door open a little. She peered into the dark room with a single lamp that was revealing a dim light in the room. Usagi and Akito sat quietly near the lamp talking and playing. Usagi was playing with a light brown stuffed bunny and treated it carefully as if the doll was a newborn baby.

There was silence coming from Akito, but on his pale face there was a certain softness that Kagura had never seen before. Akito was lying on his side and just watched Usagi as she was singing a made-up song at the top of her head.

"Usagi, come here," Akito said softly, sitting upward. He held his arms out as the small child did what he said. She walked over to him and sat in his lap as she stared lovingly at the rabbit. "Do you like it, Usagi? I got it just for you," Akito said in a soft tone.

Usagi nodded her head. "Arigato, Akito-san," she said, glancing at him. Usagi stared at the doll and whispered, "Kawaii(5)," before hugging it tightly.

Akito smiled lightly and wrapped his arms over her shoulders. He held the child closer to his chest and felt his entire body relax. Akito breathed in a faint scent of lilies.

"Usagi, do you want to come to the New Years Banquet tonight?" Akito asked, "It's Hatori's turn this year to dance."

Usagi turned to Akito and shook her head. "Mama say I have to sleep later," Usagi said softly.

Kagura held her breath as she waited to hear Akito's outburst of Usagi's refusal to do what he wanted. Instead all she heard was Akito laughing quietly and suggesting that Usagi will come next time.

Kagura closed the door and started to walk back to the party room. "Usagi must really be an angel if she could get Akito to be nice," Kagura whispered, "Maybe someday Akito will be nice to all of us." And with that thought in mind, Kagura raced back to her parents with a smile on her face.

* * *

(1) I'm okay 

(2) I absolutely adore that Disney movie. I wanted to see the one in Broadway, but didn't have enough time. Later on in the story, you'll see a reference of Beauty and the Beast with the zodiac members and the characters from the movie.

(3) Aunt

(4) Uncle

(5) Cute

Well, how is this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Send your reviews and continue to vote for whom you want to come back. If you all ready voted, that's okay, you can vote again!

If anyone had time, please read my another story I had written, it's a SM/HP called "My Revenge". Here's the summary of the story: "Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters to Voldermort because he feared him, but why did he frame Sirius Black for the murders and not Remus Lupin? Read and find out." Send some reviews about it!


	9. Chapter 9

1The Return Of Tenshi

Ch9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: Thank you for the reviews again. In the past few chapters I had issued a poll on which character you, the readers, would want to show up again. Here are the votes:

Chibi Chibi: 6

Starlights: 3

Both: 13

Continue to vote and send your reviews! Please vote. I'm really depending on the later outcome of the story based on your votes.

* * *

-Momiji's Dream-

A five-year-old Momiji peered into the open doorway to Hatori's office. He watched as his serious cousin talk to his mother with the idea of erasing her memory of him.

"The only regret I have is that, that thing came out of my body," Momiji's mother replied, disgusted with the fact that her son was born into this world.

Momiji watched with sad brown eyes as Hatori placed his hand over his mother's eyes. And with a quick flash of light, Momiji was forever erased from his mother's memories, mind, life, and perhaps even her heart.

Momiji turned around and ran out of the office to where even he wasn't sure of. "She hates me," he whispered softly to himself, "Mutti(1) hates me." He continued to run wherever his legs could take him.

The only time he had stopped to see where he was going was when his foot got caught in a small dug hole and he fell onto the grass that cushioned his fall. Momiji pushed himself up and looked around to see that he had gotten himself in to the garden in the back of the main house. He took his foot out of the hole and just glanced around at the gorgeous plants and trees that filled the place with cheer and fresh scents from the blossoms.

But the flowers didn't do much help for Momiji, the sadness inside of him just grew. His knees were planted horizontally on the ground and his hands were what braced him from falling. Momiji's blond curly hair was matted to his head, wet with sweat; his brown eyes changed from being focused and not as they were slightly blurred from his tears still harboring in place, refusing to budge.

"Momiji, what's wrong?"

Momiji looked up to see Usagi standing in front of him with a worried look on her face. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans; both articles of clothing had patches of dirt on it. She had a light brown smudge on her cheek under her right eye. In her hands was a pot of pale pink honeysuckles, which looked ready to be planted.

"Tenshi, what are you doing here?" Momiji asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he as about to cry, and smiled at her.

Usagi walked over to the hole he had tripped over and placed the pot down. "I'm just putting some of the flowers here so I could make this place look prettier," Usagi replied. She looked up at Momiji and playfully scolded, "Don't change the subjet."

"I think what you meant is 'Don't change the subject'," Akito corrected, walking into the garden. He smiled at Usagi when she looked at him, but the minute she looked down, Akito frowned at Momiji with disgust and disappointment.

"Usagi, I have to go out for a little while, but I'll be back in time for dinner," Akito said softly. "I expect Momiji will help you with your task."

Momiji immediately knew that even if it sounded like a suggestion, it was really an order, one that you must follow unless you wish to be punished…severely. The young boy kept his gaze down and muttered, "Hai, Akito, I'll help Tenshi."

Akito nodded his approval to Momiji's response. He knelt down beside the busy Usagi, who was planting the honeysuckle into the hole, and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Be a good girl, okay?" he said.

Usagi nodded her head and watched as Akito turned around and walked away. When she couldn't see him anymore, Usagi turned to Momiji. She stared at her cousin with concern in her eyes.

"Momiji, did something happen?" Usagi asked, crawling over to the downcast Momiji. "You look really upset. Did something bad happen to you?"

Momiji sat on the grass and brought his knees closer to his chest. "Mutti hates me," Momiji whispered, "She went to Ha'ri and got her memory erased."

Usagi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "Momiji," she whispered. Her eyes went wide as she realized that Momiji's life could never be the same ever again from this day on.

Her, Momiji, and Hatsuharu were all pretty close, considering they were all the same age, just a couple of months apart. Hatsuharu was born in the spring, just as his name 'first spring'(2) stated. Momiji's name means 'maple', and was born in the autumn, the very season in which the tree's colors become vibrant. Usagi's name, though it means 'rabbit', has nothing to do with the season in which she was born into, which was the summer.

Usagi latched herself onto the sobbing boy and hugged him. "I told papa I was okay with mutti forgetting me, but I don't want her to," Momiji whispered, "I didn't want mutti to forget, but…but…"

"Your mommy is sick, so by having her memory erase, she could get better," Usagi whispered, "And maybe in the future, she could become stronger and maybe she'll let you back in."

"Maybe," Momiji muttered, "But what if she doesn't let me in? What if she doesn't remember me anymore?" The feeling of hopelessness increased as those thoughts ran through his mind. The pain and sadness his heart felt grew slowly until the pain felt as though it was going to explode throughout his whole body.

"At least, you could now make new memories in the future," Usagi said, "She might now be able to look after you, but…you could look after her." She glanced over at Momiji and smiled at his tear stained and flushed face. "You could be your mommy's guardian angel."

Momiji nodded his head. "You're right, Tenshi. Maybe mutti will remember me again. And then we can be a family again," he said, smiling widely.

He hugged Usagi tightly and then dragged Usagi to the pots of flowers. "Come on, let's do some planting!" he cheered, jumping up and down.

Usagi giggled and raced with Momiji to gather more pots of flowers. The rest of the afternoon was spent in laughter as the two friends spend their time being covered in dirt with flowers planted into the ground, transforming the garden into their own secret hideaway.

-Hatori's Dream-

Hatori sat in black chair beside his desk. He ran a hand through his black hair and dragged it down his face. He was now twenty-years-old, ever since he was a child, he was trained to become a doctor just as the dragon before him. In those last fifteen years, he had seen miracles happen in his family, but there was one miracle that stood above all else. It was when…

"Ha'ri! Come quick!" Momiji shouted, rushing into the room. The nine-year-old brown-eyed blonde was looking more like his mother each day. He had lived with Hatori being his guardian for the last four years.

"What is it, Momiji? Is Akito ill again?" he asked getting up. Hatori reached over to grab the black medical bag when Momiji stopped him.

The young child shook his head and shouted, "NO! It's a lot worse!"

Hatori raised his eyebrow. What could be worse than Akito being sick? Akito's the head of the family so it's understandable that he's always ill, but what was it that Momiji had in mind?

"It's Tenshi. She's sick. Very sick!" Momiji screamed, "And Akito is very upset. If Tenshi doesn't get better, I'm scared that Akito might get angry!"

Hatori's eyes widened. He took hold of the bag and quickly ran towards the main house, almost as if the entire world rides on the fact if this one little girl gets better or not.

"But then again," he said silently, "It does." Usagi Tsukino, a.k.a. Tenshi, it's been known throughout the entire family that she was meant for great things in the future. She was the miracle that plagues Hatori's mind.

Ever since Hatori was brought to the Tsukinos and laid eyes on the newborn baby. Ever since he watched with excitement as the wings grew on her back, eliminating all signs of her sickness that threatened her life. Ever since he watched as the baby grew into a little angel with a galaxy-sized heart.

Hatori wasn't a very religious person, believing in God or Jesus, but this is one thing he hold true in his heart. But what if Usagi's birthday wasn't in June, but in December, and not just any day in that month, but on December 25 (3). Then everyone will actually see Usagi as a miracle as well, just as they had viewed Jesus Christ as a miracle.

He quickly burst into the room and saw a pale Usagi lying in her futon on the floor. Her blond hair was taken out of its usual style and laid fanned out around her. Her eyes revealed exhaustion, but not a hint of their sparkle disappeared.

"Hey, Usagi, how are you feeling?" Hatori asked as he kneeled down next to her. He opened the medical bag and smiled gently at the girl.

Usagi smiled weakly at the doctor. "I'm okay, Tori-nii, just a bit tired," she whispered, "Akito-san wanted to be in here, but Reno-nii told him he can't. I think he's mad."

"Of course, Akito can't come in. He might catch your cold," Hatori said, "One sick patient is enough for today."

"Gomen ne, Tori-nii," Usagi said softly, "For making you come on your day off."

Hatori gave Usagi her shot and made her eat her medicine. "Don't worry about it, Usagi, just concentrate on getting better," he said, tucking the girl in.

"Hai," she said with a smile, snuggling into the covers. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked with droopy eyes.

A grin crept up on his face as Hatori looked down to his little miracle. He held her small hand in his and caressed her cheek as he softly whispered a story about a lost little angel with sun kissed golden hair and the clearest blue eyes, who was stranded in a kingdom filled with people, who has no hope for their future, and managed to become their light of hope.

Usagi fell asleep at the end of the story with her fever slowly diminishing under the doctor's watchful eyes. As she slowly drifted off into dreamland, she overheard Hatori mutter, "The people in that kingdom was the Sohma family and the little angel was you," and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

(1) mother in German

(2) I'm guessing that's what Hatsuharu name means. _Hatsu_ meant first and _haru_ meant spring, so I just put it together to make it mean 'first spring'.

(3) December 25 is known as Christmas day and the day Jesus was born. If you didn't know that…then I feel terribly sorry for you.

Anyway, so how was it? Did you like this chapter? Send some reviews. Oh, and before I forget…CONTINUE TO VOTE PLEASE! The poll is on top as you can see. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It's Hatsuharu's turn and…I'll leave you to guess until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

1The Return Of Tenshi

Ch10

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: Thank you for the reviews again. In the past few chapters I had issued a poll on which character you, the readers, would want to show up again. Here are the votes:

Chibi Chibi: 6

Starlights: 3

Both: 17

AN: Continue to vote and send your reviews! Please vote. I'm really depending on the later outcome of the story based on your votes.

A lot of people had asked me when I was going to add Chibi Chibi and the Starlights into the story. The answer is actually I was going to wait until after Usagi going to school with Yuki and the others.

There are also some people asking about Usagi seeming to be perfect in every manner and way. The reason why is because when Usagi inherited the senshi's powers, she also inherited the traits they had, whether it was Michiru's grace or Ami's intelligence.

Now on with the story. Enjoy

* * *

-Hatsuharu's Dream-

Hatsuharu sat with a dazed confused look upon his face. Looking about the meadow with steel gray eyes, he replayed the image of the past event with Yuki. (1)

Yuki Sohma, his older cousin by one year, how he had hated his guts, couldn't stand the sight of the conniving rat, the rat who tricked the cow, labeling him as the slow, stupid, and pathetic cow. That was what his idea of Yuki was, how he had envisioned him to be before he met him.

But after meeting and talking with Yuki for the first time ever, Hatsuharu now realized that the conniving rat had died all those years ago when the folktale was written.

"He's different than what I imagined him to be," Hatsuharu whispered, "He didn't even got mad at me for blaming him. Maybe everyone is right; I am a slow stupid cow."

'Why are you talking to yourself, Haru-kun?"

Hatsuharu looked up to see Usagi sitting down next to him. He smiled gently and said, "Hey, Usa-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Akito-san let me play outside today," Usagi replied, "And I wanted to play over here when I saw you."

Hatsuharu looked away and just lowered his head down, not seeing a pair of concerned blue eyes directed to him. "So," he heard her begin. He glanced up to Usagi to see her nervous expression. "Did you talk to Yuki yet?" she finished.

"Hm…" Hatsuharu didn't know what to say. His gray eyes watched as a butterfly flew from side to side to the flowers covering the meadow.

"Haru-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still hate Yuki?"

Hatsuharu felt his entire body freezes as two words reminded him of what he felt most of his life: hate and Yuki.

Hated.

Yes, he had hated his cousin with a passion once before…before he even spoke to Yuki.

Does he still hate Yuki now?

No, not any more. Not since he talked to Yuki to find out that his hate for the rat was just a misunderstanding, confusing the rat in the story to be a duplicate of Yuki.

"No," Hatsuharu said softly, 'I don't hate Yuki any more." He glanced at Usagi to see her smiling at him. "I don't hate him any more," he said a little louder.

"Haru-kun, did you know that Yuki also have a very hard life?" Usagi asked, "Yuki, he's really nice once you get to know him, but…"

"Being the rat has its disadvantages," Haru added in, "Particularly, being the god's favorite."

Hatsuharu reached out and hugged Usagi, bringing her closer to his chest. "Arigato, Usa-chan," he said.

"You're very welcome," Usagi said. She pulled away and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Let's go find Momiji-kun and play," Usagi said, laughing.

Hatsuharu watched Usagi as he chased after her. "Arigato, Usa-chan, for advising me to talk to Yuki," he said silently, "If you didn't push me to talk to him, I probably would still hate him."

-Akito's Dream-

Akito glared at the elder in front of him. He was angry…no…he was furious at the news that was given to him. His black eyes peered at the elder as his body threatened to throw a tantrum.

"What do you mean that there's another who's cursed?" Akito sneered, "You knew about this all this time and you didn't tell me."

"You were very young, Akito-sama," the elder said, slowly backing away, "And we decided to wait until you were a little older so we could tell you."

"So, who is this guy?" Akito asked.

The elder looked at Akito, unsure of whom the head was talking about, but his long pause just helped fuel the anger in the five-year-old's body.

"The one who's cursed, idiot," Akito shouted, "Who is it? We already got all twelve animals, including the _cat_. Who is it that we're missing?"

"We're not missing anyone, Akito-sama," the elder replied, "She is actually the first to be cursed like this in all of our history."

Akito sat back down beside the window and stared out. "Cursed like what?" he asked, calming down, "Who is she?"

"Her name is Usagi Tsukino. Her mother is a member of the Sohma family. When Usagi was just a few weeks old, her parents, Hatori, and Izumi (AN: the doctor who is Hatori's mentor, but don't mind the name too much, he's not very important) discovered her curse when she miraculously broke her fever by herself."

Akito rolled his eyes as his listened listlessly at the rambling in the background. _So she broke her fever, big deal. Why are they treating it like she's one of us? I break my fevers all the time._

"And then she grew wings on her back, Akito-sama," the elder added.

Akito glanced at the elder and wondered who this girl is. "Where is she now?" he asked.

"She's living with her family just outside of the main house," the elder replied.

A sinister grin appeared on his face. "Perfect, bring her in," he ordered.

"But, Akito-sama, it's really late and I'm sure that Usagi would be sleeping right about now," the elder argued.

Akito stood up and glared at him. "Bring her in now," he ordered in a louder tone, "Don't question my orders."

The elder quickly bowed and left the room, leaving Akito by himself. "So, let's see what's so special about this 'angel'," he whispered, waiting for the old man to bring in the young child.

The door opened and a little girl and her parents walked into the room. Akito turned to look at her. She appeared to be about two years old. She was holding her parents' hands and was glancing around in amazement with those wide blue eyes. Her golden hair was tied into two pigtails that hung down to her mid-back. She was wearing a long white night dress since she didn't have enough time to change.

"So, this is Usagi Tsukino," Akito said slowly. He stood up and walked over to the girl. He held out his hand towards her, waiting for her to take it.

Usagi stared at the outstretched hand with wide blue eyes and looked up at him. She stared at him with a confused expression. "Onii-chama(2)?" she said softly, tilting her head to the side.

Akito glanced up to the parents and ordered, "Leave, I want to talk to her alone."

Ikuko looked as though she might object, but Kenji quickly took her hand. She glanced over to her husband to see that even though they would object, they still had no choice but to follow Akito's orders, or else their daughter might pay the price. Silently and hesitantly, they walked out of the room, not sure what would happen behind the closed doors.

Akito looked down at the young girl; black eyes were staring straight into blue ones. He then took her hand and started to walk farther into the room, slightly dragging the two year old behind him.

"Onii-chama, you go too fast," Usagi said softly.

Akito turned and glared at her. "Don't call me that. You will call me 'Akito-san'," he ordered.

Usagi took one glance at him and smiled brightly. "Hai," she answered back.

Akito was shocked. Normally whenever he would go glare to someone, they would go freak out and start apologizing and saying that he was right. Not once had he ever seen someone smile at him after he glared or snapped at him or her.

"So, Usagi, are you cursed?" he asked. True, he heard it from the elder, but he felt the need to hear it from her. Akito watched as Usagi looked at him and then nodded her head. "What are you cursed as?" he asked again.

"Mommy and daddy say I am an angel," Usagi replied with a huge smile on her face. She spread open her arms and continued, "They say I get wings. I fly."

For the first time ever, Akito laughed. And not just his regular laughs when he mocks others around. It was a real actual laugh. He didn't know what's going on exactly, but it was the way Usagi was describing herself with the broken sentences and the smile on his face.

He watched as Usagi rub her eyes wearily and yawned. Akito walked over to Usagi and watched as she knelt down onto the floor, curled in like a kitten beside a fireplace. Lifting his hand carefully, he gently brushed the gold strands and relished the gentle silky feel against his hand.

A smile crept up on his face as he tenderly caressed her cheek and she would lean in to feel the warmth of his skin. Yes, perhaps she'll be a better companion than that rat. But who's to know until it was experienced.

Akito stood up and opened the doors to see the parents, along with the elder and Hatori, were standing there, waiting for his orders. "In two years, I want Usagi to live here with me," he said, his tone leaving no room for argument and, at the same time, daring them to object.

He could see that in their eyes, all they wanted to do was object, doing whatever they can to keep Usagi away from him. But he's not going to let them.

Whether she did it purposely or not, the young child had actually caught his interest. She may not exactly be part of the inner circle(3), but she is still cursed, meaning she belongs to him regardless of what they think.

He sneered at them, knowing full well what they were thinking. They believed that he would just use the young angel as a scapegoat, throw his tantrums to her like he does to everyone else.

No…that wasn't what he had in mind. He just wanted to keep the angel by his side, perhaps help ease the pain he's in or will be. Perhaps she's the only one who will love him and not fear him like everyone else.

But one thing's for sure…he's going to make sure that nobody will take her away from him. Nobody. And that includes her parents, the juunishi…anyone.

Because she belongs to him…him alone.

* * *

1) Takes place after Hatsuharu confronted Yuki about their relatives teasing him for being the cow.

(2) 'chama' is like a childish version of 'sama'.

(3) The inner circle Akito had in mind was the juunishi.

AN: So how is this chapter? Hatsuharu and Akito's dreams are finished. Next would be Ayame and Kisa! Send in your reviews! And for those who had read my other stories, thanks for the reviews I received! It made me so happy to read all your thoughts.

For those who like Fushigi Yugi, I wrote a sailor moon crossover with this anime called The Wife of Four. It deals with someone's younger sister who comes home to visit after two years and that she has four husbands. I need suggestions on what to have her child be like. So please, read the story, tell me what you think and fill out the form at the bottom of chapter 3. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

1The Return Of Tenshi

Ch11

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: Thank you for the reviews again. In the past few chapters I had issued a poll on which character you, the readers, would want to show up again. Here are the votes:

Chibi Chibi: 6

Starlights: 3

Both: 17

* * *

-Ayame's Dream-

Ayame watched as ten-year-old Usagi stared out the pure white kimono in her hand with a wide smile on her face, not knowing that this would be the last birthday present he'll ever give to her. Pleased to know that she was happy with his present, Ayame began to plan something more extravagant than this present.

Akito stared at Usagi's laughing face, as she would feel the smooth silky feel of the fabric. "Usagi, why don't you go try it on," Akito said, gently pushing the girl out of the room to change.

"Hai, Akito-san," Usagi said, she turned to him and bowed before leaving the room.

Akito glanced at Ayame, all the soft features on his face had vanished the minute the young girl stepped out of the room. A slight smirk appeared on his face as the superiority feeling ran through his body along with the intensified glare on the snake.

"Wonderful work on the kimono, Ayame," he drawled, sitting down in his usual spot in the front of the room. "It will get harder to make something much better for next year."

"I believe that I can do that," Ayame said, silently wishing that Usagi will come back quicker.

Akito's black eyes watched closely as an awkward pause came throughout the room. He knew that he was making the snake feel uncomfortable and was pleased with that notion. He observed Ayame closely and grew amused with his constant fidgeting, silently making sport of it.

"Akito-san, I'm finished."

Akito's attention turned to the closed doors. "Come in, Usagi," he said, standing up. The door slid open and a shy Usagi stepped into the room.

Akito laughed at her cautious manner and stared in amazement at how her silver kimono shone in contrast to her golden strands of hair. "You look beautiful, Usagi, just like a little tenshi," he complimented, giving her a hug.

"I have a check up with Hatori right now, so I'll leave you two alone," he said, glaring at Ayame, as if daring him to do something stupid, "I trust that Ayame will take good care of you."

"Hai, Akito-san," Usagi said, "I'll be good."

"Of course you will," Akito said, giving her a kiss on her forehead, "Usagi's always such a good girl. Ayame will make sure that you'll get whatever you want, won't you, Ayame?"

"Of course," Ayame replied, slightly unnerved by his glare, "Whatever Ten-chan wants, Ten-chan gets."

Akito nodded his approval before leaving the room, leaving the twenty-one-year-old with his ten-year-old cousin. Ayame sighed in relief when he was sure that the thirteen-year-old clan head wasn't there, lurking in the shadows. He heard giggling and looked at Usagi to see her laughing at him.

"And what exactly is so funny, my dear Ten-chan?" Ayame asked.

Usagi just smiled innocently at her cousin. "It's just that you looked so relieved that Akito-san is gone," she said, "Akito-san isn't that bad if you just do what he wants."

"I suppose." Ayame then took Usagi into his arms and made sure that the dress was on perfectly. "It seems like a perfect fit, Ten-chan," he said.

"Of course, whatever Aya-nii makes is beautiful and perfect!" Usagi exclaimed.

Ayame felt his pride grow big from the praise. "Why, thank you," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a flexible measuring tape, "Now let's take your measurement for next year's present."

Usagi watched Ayame take her measurements as he thought of something even extraordinary for next year. "Aya-nii, what did you give Yuki for his birthday?" she asked.

Ayame paused for a minute before continuing with his work. "Just you wait, Ten-chan, this new dress is going to be the best of the best…de crème de la crème," he said airily, changing the subject, "I can see you now, a beautiful princess awaiting for her prince charming to come and rescue her."

"I guess he's still avoiding Yuki," she thought silently, "Poor Yuki…why would Aya-nii ignore Yuki? Did he do something bad?"

Usagi bent her head to the floor as she felt tears threatening to leak out from her eyes. The very idea of a family that should be close knit, in particularly between siblings, have severed connections seemed to be really depressing, especially to a ten-year-old girl, who wants nothing more than for their family to be close.

Ayame glanced up to see a tear gently glide down her cheek and immediately panicked. "Daijobu, Ten-chan?" he asked, worried that once Akito found out that he made Usagi cry, he might end up sporting bruises that would last for over two weeks.

"Naze(1)?" Usagi asked, "Why are you being so mean to Yuki? Isn't he your otouto?"

Ayame sighed and stood up. What Usagi said was true…both he and Yuki were brothers, but their just too different. "You wouldn't understand, Ten-chan," he whispered, "You're just too young."

"Aya-nii, I'm only one year younger than Yuki. What wouldn't I understand that Yuki would?" Usagi asked, "Don't you know that you'll end up regretting that you pushed him away?"

Ayame turned to Usagi and shouted, "You wouldn't understand and that's that. So stop asking, all right?"

He gasped and quickly apologized. "Gomen, Ten-chan, gomen nasai. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Like you didn't mean to ignore Yuki," Usagi whispered, turning around. "I know that I'm just being noisy, but I am right. Even Shingo and I have a better relationship than you and Yuki and I don't even see him a lot because I'm here and he's out there."

Ayame sat down on the floor and listened as Usagi started to walk out of the room. "I'll tell Akito-san that you left after I fell asleep," she said, "I won't tell him you yelled at me."

"Why? Even after all that, why are you still trying to protect me?" Ayame asked, never truly understanding how the young girl thinks.

"Because…it's not your fault. No one really sees it, but in a way, we're all just like Akito-san…never really able to control our anger," Usagi replied.

She walked over to the doorway and paused before turning around the face the snake. "You really shouldn't push Yuki away, Aya-nii, otherwise, you'll end up hating yourself when Yuki does the same to you," she said, and with that, she exited the room, without a second glance at her cousin.

Ayame stared at Usagi's back and couldn't help but pity her naïve innocence. "Not everyone thinks like you, Ten-chan," he whispered, "You just don't understand how this world really works."

He knew that Usagi was right about one thing, if he doesn't start paying attention to his younger brother, then one day he would regret it, but…he's just not ready to go and open his arms to the young rat…not yet. Perhaps in the future, he may be basing the reunion on plain dumb luck, but what can he, an older brother, who cast his only sibling aside for his own selfish pleasure, say to him. Maybe Usagi would tell him and help him along the way…just maybe…

-Kisa's Dream-

Six-year-old Kisa stared from behind her mother at the large group of the juunishi members. They were all standing in the spacious backyard as inside of the house were everyone in the Sohma family who came to the main house to celebrate the new Years. They were each wearing a costume that was designed by a proud Ayame and were all having fun and laughing, well most of them.

She watched as Hatori was sitting in the back with his arms crossed over his chest and he refused to budge from his seat and put on the costume Ayame had made for him, despite the constant annoying pleads from the two older cousins, Shigure and Ayame. Hatsuharu and Rin were silently talking to each other as they tried ignoring the whining from the dog and the snake. Ritsu was sitting on the stage with his legs folded to the side as he had a look that reveals his belief of him being worthless on his face. Kagura was talking animatedly to Usagi, who was talking back to her while glancing at her cousins on the stage. Yuki stood there with almost a lost expression on his face as he watched Momiji jumping up and down while cheering in a loud voice. Hiro was getting annoyed with the rabbit and was about to yell at him when he spotted Kisa out on the side.

"Kisa, you came!" Hiro exclaimed as he rushed over to her.

Kisa nodded her head shyly and smiled at her cousin. "Hi, Hiro-chan," she said softly.

Hiro took her hand into his. "Come on, Kisa, let's go see everyone else," he said with a smile on his face.

Kisa walked behind Hiro and stared shyly at her cousins. Even after six years of knowing her older cousins, the young tiger is still shy around all of them…well all but two. There's Hiro, sweet Hiro, who's the best friend anyone could ask for; Hiro was always very sarcastic to everyone around him, but to her, he's the sweetest angel ever. And last but not least was Usa-nee-chan, a girl who has the whole Sohma family on their feet and in the palm of her hands; she was clearly an enigma to those around her, just when you think you know her from head to toe, she manages to surprise you.

"Kisa, I'm glad you're here," Momiji said as he bounced over to the two, "You might it just in time, Tenshi was about to sing for us!"

Usagi stopped talking to Kagura and abruptly stood up. "Huh?" she said, staring at the other blonde with wide eyes. "When did I say that?" she asked him.

For the first time during the day, Yuki smiled and said in that soft quiet tone of his, "I'd like to hear you sing, Tenshi."

"Yes, Ten-chan, sing for us all," Ayame said airily, "Imagine, our beautiful Ten-chan singing in the little creation I made for her."

"But…" Usagi paused, knowing that she'll never win if everyone teamed up against her. She glanced down and sighed, before standing up on her feet. "Fine, but I'm singing in front of everyone else," she stated stubbornly.

"YAY!" Momiji cheered as he rushed over to Usagi and grabbed her hand before racing back into the house using the back door.

"Momiji, wait," Usagi complained as she tried to catch up to the rabbit's speed, "You're going too fast."

"Momiji, wait for the rest of us," Hatsuharu called out as he started to walk patiently after the two blondes with the other members following after him.

Kisa and Hiro followed at a slower pace as a smile graced itself on her face. Hiro glanced at Kisa at the corner of his eyes and was pleased to see that she was enjoying herself. They had about thirty minutes to spare before the Juunishi banquet starts and they had to appear before Akito, why not have a bit of fun with each other until the storm(2) arrives.

Everyone in the inner circle of the family sat in a huge room where only they were allowed to have access in the back of the house. They all sat comfortably around the room on the floor as Usagi stood in the front of the room.

Kisa watched as Usagi glanced up to the ceiling in thought, as if wondering what song she should sing. She stared in amazement at the pretty picture Usagi had created. Her golden hair was in its original style and her blue eyes were concentrated at the ceiling as her mind was concentrated in her dreams. She was sporting a light blue dress that connected with her light clear eyes.

Usagi closed her eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled. When her body felt relaxed from any tension or anxiety, she opened her eyes and smiled at her cousins.

_Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji wo yukun da _

_Hora egao ga totemo niau_

_Iroaseru koto naku yomigaeru hakanaku utsukushiki hibi yo_

_Mabushii umi kogareta kisetsu mo _

_Yuki no maiorita kisetsu mo_

_Itsu datte furimukeba anata ga ita_

_Bokutachi wa shiawase ni naru tame kono tabiji wo yuku _

_Daremo mina ienu kizu wo tsureta tabibito nan darou _

_Hora egao ga totemo niau_

_Nando michi ni mayotta no darou _

_Sono tabi ni atatakai te wo_

_Sashinobete kureta no mo anata deshita_

_Bokutachi wa kono nagai tabiji no hate ni nani wo omou _

_Daremo mina ai motome samayou tabibito nan darou _

_Tomo ni ikou akiru hodo ni_

_Bokutachi wa kono nagai tabiji no hate ni nani wo omou _

_Daremo mina ai motome samayou tabibito nan darou _

Tomo ni ikou akiru hodo ni (3) 

As Usagi was singing, the stiffness everyone else had been feeling was already disappearing as they listened to the young girl singing and enjoying herself.

Kisa listened to the words Usagi sang and she soon realized that the words rang true for their family. Just because they were part of the inner circle, doesn't mean anything, not when they each have their own journey to travel upon in the future, their own voyage for happiness and to discover who they each are inside.

But what really got to her, is that this song is what they should be singing to her. Usa-nee-chan has always been there for them whenever they needed her, all they needed to do was turn around and she would be standing there.

* * *

AN: And that's that for this chapter. Just two more chapters involving the dreams of the Juunishi. And after that, comes Usagi's first day in school! Continue reading and send your reviews!

Why in Japanese

The storm Hiro had in mind is actually Akito.

This song doesn't belong to me, it's a song called "Voyage" by Ayumi Hamasaki. The translations of the song are on the bottom.

_We're on this journey in order to become happy _

_Look, a smile really suits you_

_Oh those fleeting, beautiful days, brought back unfading_

_The season when we longed for the bright ocean _

_And the season when the snow fell_

_Whenever I turned around, you were always there_

_We're on this journey in order to become happy _

_I wonder if we are all travelers with wounds that can't be healed _

_Look, a smile really suits you_

_How many times did I loose my way? _

_Whenever I did, there was a warm hand_

_And you were the one who held it out to me_

_What will we think at the end of this long journey? _

_I wonder if we are all travelers searching for love _

_Let's go together, until we've had enough_

_What will we think at the end of this long journey? _

_I wonder if we are all travelers searching for love _

_Let's go together, until we've had enough_


	12. Chapter 12

1The Return Of Tenshi

Ch12

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: Thank you for the reviews again. I'm finally up to chapter 12! However, as sad as it is, it just takes too long for me to come up with the dreams and I wanted to learn more about the other characters before writing about their childhood, so unfortunately the remaining four (Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, and Kureno) will have to wait. Sorry about that.

The good news, however, is that I'll bring them up later on in the chapters and this chapter is filled with the school scenes, which means…CHIBI CHIBI AND STARLIGHTS ARE COMING SOON! Let's all jump and cheer for our favorite characters in the Sailor Stars episodes! Read it and send your reviews!

* * *

Shingo opened an eye when an annoying sound of the alarm clock woke him up. He moaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position with the warm thick blanket sliding off of him. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the blurry vision with one hand, Shingo slowly got up on his feet. "Onee-chan?" he called softly when he stared in shock at the empty and already made bed.

"Usagi's downstairs, Shingo dear," Luna said. She stretched her hind legs back and arched her back as she shook her head. Her red eyes watched as the young child sighed in relief to hear that his sister is still here. "Why don't you go get ready for school? Breakfast is ready and your friend, HIro, is coming over to go to school with you," she said.

After hearing that, Shingo gasped and slapped himself on his forehead. "Oh my god! I can't believe that I forgot that I'm going to school with Hiro!" he shouted. He grabbed the school uniform Usagi had laid out for him on her bed. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" he shouted as he rushed to the bathroom.

Luna stared at him and laughed to herself. "Never had I thought that Shingo would be the one to say that other than his sister," she said as she leapt down from the bed.

/-/

Usagi was wearing the exact same uniform as Tohru. She glanced up at the ceiling at the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. "It seems like Shingo just woke up," she said softly. She turned her attention to her table where her cousins were wondering about the screaming and Tohru had finished putting the last dish on the table.

Shingo's fast footsteps were heard coming down the steps as he raced to the table. "Ohayo," he said, dropping down beside his sister. He closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

"What's the hurry, Shingo-kun?" Shigure asked. He picked up his cup of tea. "I thought that school starts in about two hours."

"Hiro's going to come over to walk with him to school," Yuki said, "Not to mention that that he has to pick up his schedule."

Shigure nodded his head and then glanced over to Usagi before turning to Yuki and Kyo. "And while we're on this subject, I'll feel better if you two keep an eye on Usag-chan," he said, "Since she is part Sohma, and because of her appearance, she might attract a lot of attention."

Yuki and Kyo glanced at Usagi as she just looked at Shigure with wide curious eyes with one hand holding her bowl of rice and the other holding her chopsticks lodged in her mouth. They glanced at each other and agreed with their older cousin. It wouldn't be just her appearance that would attract attention, that the cat and mouse knows, Usagi's kindness and innocence was known to attract most of the attention.

Tohru sat down and stared with admiration in her eyes. "Wouldn't it be exciting if Usagi-chan has a fan club just like you, Yuki-kun?" she said, not noticing a worried look on the three Sohmas' faces.

"There is NO WAY in hell. Sagi is NOT gonna get a fan club!" Kyo shouted, "If they're anything like those stupid fan girls when they act around the damn rat, them there's bound to be guys who'll act crazy around her!"

"I have to agree with Kyo," Yuki said. His purple eyes trailed over to Usagi, who decided to ignore their conversation and continue eating. "Tenshi may not transform if a boy hugs her, but it could be quite dangerous still with fan clubs."

Usagi shrugged her shoulders when she caught Shingo's puzzling stare. "I don't see what the fuss is all about," she thought, putting a piece of fish into her mouth, "It's not like I look as gorgeous as Rin-nee."

"All right, Shingo, otou-san's not here so that means that you have to look out for your sister," Shingo said to himself. He gave himself a determined nod of the head. "Any sick pervert that even thinks about coming close to onee-chan is gonna get a bit butt whopping, courtesy of Shingo Tsukino."

"Shingo," Usagi said softly, breaking the young brunette's train of though, "Hiro-kun told me that the school has a soccer team." Wide brown eyes revealed that his full attention was on Usagi as she smiled at him. "If you like, you could try out for the team, however, I want you and Hiro-kun to stay close and walk here together."

"All right!" Shingo cheered, jumping up. He hugged Usagi tightly. "Arigato, onee-chan!"

/-/

Wide eyes stared in shock at Usagi as she stood up front of the classroom as she was being introduced into the school. The girls felt as if they were in a horrible nightmare that they couldn't wake up from while the boys thought that they all had died and went to heaven…not to mention the fact that they were checking out Usagi's legs that the short skirt was revealing.

Usagi smiled at her new classmates. "Konnichiwa. My name is Usagi Tsukino," she said, bowing slightly. She lifted her head up and her grin just brightened up the room. "Please help me get around the school."

"YES!" all the boys shouted, causing Usagi to jump and stare at all their eager faces with an oblivious look on her face. Momiji and Hatsuharu took one glance at each other and at Usagi's face before bursting out in laughter.

The door slid open as Yuki walked into the room and everyone's expression switched. The boys' eager faces became envious when Usagi was staring at Yuki. The girls then started to pay all their attention on Yuki and ignored Usagi. But the minute Yuki called Usagi by her nickname, all the girls glared at Usagi enviously, making their glares intensify when they heard her reply with a smile on her face.

/-/

"What do you mean that there's another fan club?" Motoko shouted as she stared at the other Prince Yuki members with shock from the news she was given.

Her day was just starting to get worse and worse. First, the so-called goddess had transferred to the school, probably hoping to steal Prince Yuki's affections. Next, news began to spread around the school that a lot of the boys became entranced with her beauty and all of them started to call her something that would make Usagi superior to her precious Prince Yuki; they called her a goddess. A goddess! To make matters worst, almost all of the younger girls in the school started to adore her and call her ane-san. And now, several girls in the Prince Yuki fan club came to report about a club that all of Usagi's fans had created in honor of her; the goddess club held even more members than the prince club. All this had actually happened on the first day, too!

How this one girl managed to get more attention faster than Yuki Sohma is beyond her. It took Yuki about a few days before almost everyone started to notice him and idolize him. It's just impossible that someone can actually surpass Yuki, when he was the best of the best, the one who was known as the top and better than all the rest. Perhaps this Usagi Tsukino really is a…

"Ano…Motoko-sempai?" one of the second-year girls asked softly. When the president of the Prince Yuki fan club turned to her, the fifteen-year-old girl glanced down to the floor with her face flushed with timid. Her eyes trailed to her two friends, who silently encouraged her to speak. "Motoko-sempai, gomen but…" She looked at her friends for help.

"But we wish to join the club," her friend said quickly.

"What are you talking about? You girls are already in our club," Motoko said, studying the three girls curiously.

The girls looked nervously at each other and one of them replied, "We were going to go and join the club created for ane-sama."

"Ane-sama is really nice and I could see why a lot of the people like her," another one said, "She's so kind and whenever she smiles at us, it feels as if we did something that made the whole world proud of us."

"So…gomen nasai," the last girl shouted. All three girls bowed to the trembling senior and rushed out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"That girl will be more troublesome than the witch herself," Minami said angrily as she stared at the closed door where the girls ran out.

"Motoko-sempai, what are we going to do?" Mio asked as she glanced worriedly at the president, "Almost the entire school has fallen under her witchcraft, not to mention that she's really close to the Sohmas."

"We must find this one's weakness and immediately eliminate her before she can ensnare our precious Prince Yuki," Motoko said with determination.

"Ano…Motoko-sempai didn't we fail the plan to find the demon's weakness before," Mio asked, thinking about the time when they went over to Saki Hanajima's home and almost got cursed by her younger brother.

"This one is different, Mio," Minami said, trying to get rid of the horrific memory, "And beside this girl doesn't have any special powers like the devil and her demonic sibling. This time, there's no way we can lose."

Mio stared up at the ceiling and asked, "But if she's close friends with Prince Yuki then wouldn't she become good friends with Tohru Honda?"

"And what's your point?" Motoko asked.

"Well, if she's good friends with Tohru Honda, wouldn't she also become friends with the yankee(1) or the demon herself," Mio asked again.

"Don't jinx it!" Minami shouted.

Motoko walked over to the window and watched as Usagi was talking with Yuki and Kyo. Her eyes watched with jealousy as the two Sohmas started to laugh when Usagi's face lit up when Momiji ran, waving an ice cream cone in the air. "Nonetheless, we must find her weakness before she deceives everyone into her seduction," she said, "We must alert the other Prince Yuki members that tomorrow we must do what we can to find her weakness."

"Hai!" Minami and Mio said together.

* * *

AN: Oh, poor Usagi. Just what are those Yuki-obsessive girls going to do?

Finally, I'm finished with the twelfth chapter. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Also, I'm really sorry if you were disappointed that I had to stop doing the last four dreams. I promise I'll try to bring them in later. Please review when you're done reading.


	13. Chapter 13

1The Return Of Tenshi

Ch13

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: I'm sorry that I didn't update in a while. I had a busy schedule in the past couple of weeks. What with prom and senior finals, graduation rehearsals and now graduation, I've been busy. But since I don't have to focus on my school work anymore and there's the summer vacation, I think I'll be able to update more chapters to my other stories.

* * *

"Bummer…soccer practice doesn't start until tomorrow," Shingo said as he kicked his foot into the ground. "And I was waiting for this all day."

Hiro laughed at his cousin's face. "Hey, since you don't have anything to do, why don't we go and walk home with Kisa?" he suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Shingo said, racing down the street with Hiro right behind him. He just laughed and continued to run when he heard his cousin shouting that he didn't know the way to go.

/-/

Kisa was standing just outside of her junior high school with her head bowed down slightly as several girls glanced at her with slight giggling and continued on their way. She was about to start walking home when she heard her name being called. "Kisa-chan!" Kisa lifted her head and saw that Hiro and Shingo were racing towards her. "Kisa-chan, we're here to walk you home!" Shingo said.

"Hiro-chan! Shingo-kun!" Kisa said with a smile on her face. However the grin vanished when a group of girls started to squeal, ran right by her, and started to crowd around her two best friends, or rather Shingo, since Hiro raced to her and hastily took her hand, hoping the girls would take a clue that he likes Kisa and won't go by him. "What are you two doing here? I thought that Shingo-kun was going to try out for soccer," Kisa said.

"That's gonna be tomorrow," Hiro said, "Since we got time, we decided to walk you home." He smiled gently at Kisa when he saw how happy the news made her. Hiro turned around and smirked in a playful manner when he caught sight of Shingo looking uncomfortable from the girls' lovesick attention. "How about I leave you here, Shingo, and walk with Kisa back home?" Hiro said.

"Oh, that's just being plain cruel, Hiro," Shingo shouted. He pointed at his cousin and yelled, "Just because you've been dieing to go on a date with Kisa-chan, doesn't mean you can just leave me to fend for myself!"

Hiro's face quickly turned bright red. "Sh-shut up!" Hiro yelled. He glanced over at Kisa to see her blushing at Shingo's exclamation. He then turned back to Shingo and continued, "It's not my fault if you attract a lot of girls' attention."

"Onee-chan said that those who often come from the Sohma bloodline are beautiful on the outside," Shingo said. He then looked to the sky in a thoughtful manner. "And that is kinda true. I mean with how almost everyone treats Kyo-nii just because of what he symbolizes proves that beauty is only skin deep."

Kisa nodded her head in silent agreement. Almost 99 percent of the Sohma family would treat Kyo horribly because he's the cat and that probably was the reason for his tempered personality. Sometimes Kyo does scare her a bit because of his temper or aggravated tone, but when he's around the people who truly care about him, like onee-chan and Usa-nee-chan, he becomes very tolerant and nice, almost like Haru and his black side. "Can we come over, Shingo-kun?" Kisa asked, "I want to see Usa-nee-chan and onee-chan again."

"But you just saw that stupid woman yesterday," Hiro complained.

Kisa was about to reprimand Hiro when Shingo interrupted her and said, "Don't call her stupid, Hiro."

Hiro looked from Kisa to Shingo. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because she's not stupid," the brunette shouted.

"Yes, she is," Hiro argued, "She's the most clumsiest, scatter-brained, and gullible idiot in the world."

"SHE IS NOT!" Shingo yelled. Everybody watched the squabble go back and forth like a volleyball game. However, as the argument dragged on, nobody realized that the arguing was being based on a misunderstanding. "What's wrong with you, Hiro?" Shingo asked, "I thought you loved onee-chan."

"I do, but what does Shi-nee have to do with the stupid woman?" Hiro asked back.

Shingo's mouth opened, but no words came out as he thought about the whole argument. When he realized what had just happened, he burst out into laughter. Kisa also caught what Shingo had been thinking about and ended up laughing along with him. Hiro, however, remained confused as his two best friends continued to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked, glancing at them back and forth.

"We were arguing over nothing, Hiro," Shingo said, "I thought that you were talking about onee-chan before."

"Why would I be insulting Shi-nee?" Hiro asked, "I was talking about Tohru."

"Why don't we go and see them?" Kisa suggested with a sweet smile on her face while at the same time, trying to break up the fight. The two boys nodded their heads in reply. "Is Usa-nee-chan doing okay in school?"

"I hope so," Shingo replied, "What I'm worried about is onee-chan having a fan club in school?" The three friends began to walk down the road towards the house now lodging two more inhabitants. They were walking in the same order that Yuki, Kyo and Tohru would walk in with Kisa being in the middle and Shingo and Hiro on both sides of her.

/-/

Now back to Shigure's lovely and peaceful home, which the Sohmas enjoy tearing apart in their fights, to the dismay of the owner, several loud voices were shot out into the air, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS A FAN CLUB?" Shingo, Kyo, and Yuki glared at Momiji, who broke the news to them. As they glared angrily at the rabbit, they were all glad that Usagi had left with Tohru to buy groceries, while Shigure was glad that nobody had tried to tear his home apart again.

"It's true!" Momiji replied excitedly, apparently he was the only one, "I heard that there was a lot of boys and girls, first years, seconds years, and third years(1), who joined the Goddess Club."

Kyo smacked his forehead with his left hand as he shook his head, muttering, "The Goddess Club? That is just as pathetic as the Prince Yuki Fan Club."

Yuki's head dropped, as he said dejectedly, "Just when things couldn't get worse."

"Now I really have to kick the lovesick bakas' butts to keep them away from onee-chan," Shingo said, slamming his head into the table.

"What's wrong with Usa-chan having a fan club?" Hatsuharu asked. "I think it's great that a lot of people like her."

"Haru, do you remember Yuki's fan club?" Kyo shouted, "They practically try to maul him every fricking day, for god's sake! Not to mention the fact that they try to get rid of any girl they consider a threat and stands between them and Yuki!"

"So what's wrong with that?" Momiji asked, still not grasping the concept.

"You're afraid that Shi-nee's fan club will try to get rid of you," Hiro said, tauntingly. He shrugged his shoulders in an indifferent manner. "What a fraidy-cat."

"That's not it!" Kyo shouted.

Yuki then stepped in, saying, "It's just that we don't want to trouble Tenshi. She's been through so much already, having a fan club could be strenuous on her." Kyo nodded his head in agreement.

Hiro's brown eyes widened as he caught the movement and shouted, "OH MY GOD! Kyo is agreeing to what Yuki just said!" He jumped behind Hatsuharu, yelling, "It's the end of the world!"

"Why you little brat!" Kyo shouted, "Come back here!" He chased after the laughing and evading sheep as he was shouting out a string of curses along the way.

"Kyo-kun, please refrain from destroying my house," Shigure said, not looking up from his newspaper as Kyo completely ignored him and his serious toned plea.

/-/

Akito watched from within a black car at Usagi as she was walking back home with Tohru. A soft smile crept up to his face as he studied her every feature. "She has grown a lot more beautiful," he said, "Hatori, I want you find out everything about what has happened since she left."

Hatori glanced at the rearview mirror at the head of the family as he said, "Hai, Akito-sama." He narrowed his pale green eyes and thought silently, "I'm surprise to see that he didn't order Usagi to return to the main house. What is he scheming?"

Akito leaned back against his chair with a knowing smile on his face. "She'll come back to me…just like each and every one of the Junnishi. And when she does, I'll make sure that nobody will ever lay eyes on her, they're all unworthy to be in the presence of her. As a tenshi, she belongs to me, the god, and me alone," he said silently as the car drove back to the main house.

/-/

The next day after school, Shingo stood right at the edge of the soccer field with Hiro and Kisa sitting at the bleachers. The three of them watched as the team was warming up and waited for Shingo to be allowed to try out for the team. The coach looked to the side and shouted, "Tsukino, come here."

Shingo ran to the field and caught the soccer ball flying right towards him. "Yes, sensei? What can I do?" he asked.

"I want to see how good you are in certain positions," the coach said. He then walked to the edge and shouted, "Shingo, you're the leader in group two. And…begin!"

"Go, Shingo!" Hiro shouted with Kisa cheering her cousin on. They watched anxiously as Shingo had played as he always had, whether in a competition or for fun, with his heart set out to do the very best he could.

The coach watched, slightly impressed. He had watched Shingo all day yesterday when he heard the child's love for the game and anticipation to trying out. Last night, he did a little research and discovered that Shingo had played in a team over at Juuban and had also helped the team win a lot of competitions. But what really got him impressed was the fact that despite winning all those games, he still believes that he could do better, continues to try his best, and isn't the type to hog the ball and glory. He closed his eyes and thought about how much Shingo had reminded him when he was younger and very much in love with the sport.

"Time out," he shouted. Everyone stared at the coach and then at the scoreboard; the first team had scored four goals and the second team had scored seven in the past half hour. "Tsukino…you're in," the coach said.

Shingo's jaw dropped and then broke out into a smile as he jumped in the air. "All right!" he shouted.

"Yes! All right, Shingo!" Hiro cheered happily. Kisa hugged Hiro and laughed as she waved at her cheering cousin.

"Shingo!" Everyone looked up to see Usagi standing with the rest of the group. Usagi smiled at him and winked playfully as she said, "You did great, Shingo. Okaa-san and otou-san would've been so proud of you." Shingo grinned at his sister as he raced over to her and gave her a big hug.

(1) 'First years, seconds years, and third years' is actually like the grade system in high school over in Japan. First years would be 10th graders. Second years would be 11th graders. And third years would be 12th graders.

* * *

AN: Chapter 13 is finished with Akito still being the obsessive 'god' he is and Shingo getting into the soccer team. And like sister like brother, since I made Usagi have a fan club, I figured I had to make Shingo popular with Kisa's classmates. Isn't it cute with how Shingo is so observing to know that heart stricken girls are chasing after him and Usagi is so oblivious to guys liking her? Review! Review!


	14. Chapter 14

1The Return Of Tenshi

Ch14

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: For those who have been hoping to see some familiar faces, I suggest you pay close attention to this chapter. I'm afraid that if you already harbor some hatred towards the Prince Yuki Fan Club, your hatred may grow ten fold in this chapter.

Things weren't looking good for the Prince Yuki Fan Club. They've been watching Usagi Tsukino for the past month to only find out, in horror, that she was probably more perfect than Yuki Sohma. They discovered that Usagi was the type that brings people close to her, or probably hypnotize them into adoring her. She was also very close to the Sohmas and could often be found n the presence of at least one Sohma. Now it's not just the first years, but also the second and third year that are joining the club made for Usagi; even the teachers are being entranced with her cheerful and carefree personality and were amazed with her level of intelligence (a trait Usagi received from Ami). For those who are still remain immune to her charm and loyal to Prince Yuki, they see Usagi as a much bigger threat than Tohru Honda.

Mio was in Usagi's homeroom so it was her job to spy on her when during their classes. She was watching her very carefully during morning homeroom. As much as she was impressed with how many friends Usagi managed to get in so little time, she was also disgusted with her acting all innocent and oblivious to the boys' attention, not once believing that Usagi was truly oblivious to their attention.

"All right, everyone, into your seats," the teacher ordered as he entered the room with the bell signaling the beginning of the school day. "We have three new students today and I want everyone to NOT throw themselves at these young boys, especially you girls."

The minute he said that, the door slid open with three handsome and very familiar boys walking in. The tallest one had brown hair tied in a thin long ponytail with wise purple eyes. The middle-sized boy had long black hair tied in a ponytail with confident blue eyes. And last but not least, the shortest one had long silver hair in a ponytail with a superior look in his green eyes.

Everybody gasped as they recognized the once popular band singers, the Three Lights, but nobody was more shocked to see them than Usagi. "Seiya? Yaten? Taiki?" she said, standing up, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean by that, odango?" Seiya asked in a teasing tone, "You sound pretty disappointed to see us."

Taiki just smiled and replied, "We're just here to make sure that you're on your feet, especially with all that had happened."

"Kakyuu-hime asked us to make sure nothing happens to you," Yaten said. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I really don't see why we have to do that when you seem perfectly fine after…"

Seiya elbowed Yaten at his side and eyed pointedly at Usagi, whose eyes started to cloud slightly. "Don't listen to the baka over here, odango," the raven-haired singer said quickly, while ignoring his 'brother's' glare. "Come on, show us that smile that everyone loves so much," he said. He frowned when he saw a small grin, almost as if she was forcing it. "Oh no you don't."

Taiki laughed slightly and said gently, "I know you can do better than that, Usagi." His purple eyes glanced at the doorway and back. "And besides, there's someone here who would rather see you beam with happiness than see you sad."

Usagi's head tilted to the side as she stared curiously at her three friends, resembling very much like the nickname Haruka had given her. "You guys?" she replied slowly. The three of them shook their heads. She hummed a low note as she continued to think to herself. She doubted that they were talking about her cousins, since they don't know each other, and her senshis, since they passed away. Just who is it that they were referring to?

Yaten shook his head and sighed. "How did I know that she wouldn't know who we're talking about?" he muttered.

Seiya just laughed and said to someone behind the door. "You can come out now."

"Chibi!" a voice exclaimed excitedly as the door slide open. An adorable three-year-old girl with red hair and bright blue eyes skipped into the room. Her hair was put in the same style as Usagi's, but instead of perfect spheres, hers was in the shape of a heart, with slight curls coming down. Her blue eyes landed on Usagi as she released a big cry, "Chibi chibi!" as she ran towards the shocked teenager and hugged her legs.

"ChibiChibi, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked, staring at the cheerful girl. She kneeled down and picked her up in her arms.

"Galaxia allowed her to come with us," Taiki said, "She probably thought that ChibiChibi might help cheer you up."

"We were actually planning on making her go to a pre-school, but she completely refused to go," Yaten said, "We figured she wanted to stay by your side." He sighed in annoyance as he brushed his hair to the side in the same snobbish way he had done when he was in Juuban. "Maybe she could live with you and your cousins and be out of our hair."

"Hold it!" Mio shouted, slamming her hands on her desk. The teacher had long sat down and allowed the conversation to go on, knowing full well that they wouldn't stop until the whole talk was over. "Just why are you talking to the Three Lights so familiarly? First you were so touchy-feely with Yuki Sohma and his family and now you think you can talk to people who are famous like they're…like they're common people!"

"Like you?" Yaten added coldly. He wasn't very happy to heart that they would be separated from their princess after only a few weeks of returning home. And now he has to deal with screaming fan girls, which he never enjoyed very much.

"Oh come on, Yaten, don't be like that," Seiya said, laughing as he slammed his hand on his back. "And anyway, we just happen to be good friends with odango here."

"So, she just happens to be friends with the Three Lights, who are immensely popular," Mio said in a doubtful tone.

Taiki had caught the slight envy in her tone and figured that she must've been jealous of Usagi for something. "Usagi, weren't you friends with Michiru-san and Haruka-san?" he asked.

"Big deal, so she's friends with them," Mio muttered, but in the back of her mind, she was wondering why the names sounded familiar, "It's not like they're anything special."

"But Michiru Kaioh is a really good artist and a really famous violist," Momiji said, "Papa gave me some of her CDs once and they were really good. Even Ha'ri likes her music."

"And I also remember Kagura-nee talking about how Haruka Ten'oh became a number one racer in Japan at a really young age," Hatsuharu said.

"Wait! You're friends with _THE_ Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Ten'oh!" someone created.

"She could be lying for all we know," Mio said, slightly miffed at the fact that when people finds out that she's friends with famous people, it would make her popularity increase more.

"Actually Usa-chan showed us a bunch of photos of her friends," Hatsuharu said, staring at Mio.

Momiji nodded his head. "Yep! They were shopping, having a picnic, eating in a restaurant…it looked like you guys were having so much fun!"

"How in the world did you meet them anyway?" Mio asked, "You don't strike me as a stalker type."

"Actually I met Haruka at an arcade where I usually hang out with my friends," Usagi said, "And from there, I met Michiru. After meeting them several time by coincidence, we just started to hang out together more." She then turned to the Three Lights with a wide grin on her face. "Then after two years, I met these three."

/-/

Motoko's eyes widened as she heard the news. She threw her hand over her eyes dramatically and her body flew to a side. "This is just getting worse and worse. I can't believe that…that she-devil…this seductress has now sunk her fangs into the Three Lights," she said, talking as if it was the end of the world.

"Motoko-sempai, we really must find a way to dispose of her immediately," Minami said, "I passed by some of the people in the Goddess Club and I overheard how they say that it was fitting for her to hang out with the prince and the Three Lights and…and how wonderful it is if one of them fell in love with her." She shook her head rapidly. "There's even a rumor of Seiya Kou being in love with Tsukino."

"But I wonder who gave her that ring and why that child is so close to her?" Mio questioned out of the blue.

The two upperclassmen looked at Mio immediately. "What ring? What child?" they asked quickly.

"She wears this ring around her neck," Mio said, trying to remember what it looks like. "It's a silver ring with a pink heart as an ornament. And there's this cute little girl, who looks just like her, that clings to her all the time." Motoko and Minami glanced at each other as an idea sprung from their minds.

/-/

The day went by as the whispering of the ring Usagi Tsukino wears and the young child who refused to leave her side. The whispering came to the ears of Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Hatsuharu but were kept away from Usagi's ears as they tried to make sure that she won't be reminded of the bad memories, knowing that the ring was a touchy subject for her. People were talking about the ring perhaps was from an ex-boyfriend who left her for another or from a secret marriage and that ChibiChibi was her daughter.

As the school ended and people were about to go home, Motoko and Minami walked into the classroom. "Tsukino-san," Motoko said, eyeing the girl suspiciously as ChibiChibi sat on her lap with the two Sohmas her age and the three singers were standing by her side. She noticed how much the young teen and young child look very much similar and how it could also be very possible how ChibiChibi could in fact be her daughter. "I was wondering if you can clearly explain the story behind the ring," she continued.

Usagi looked confused as the others started to freak out. Standing by the doorway was Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Saki, and Arisa. "What ring are you talking about?" she asked, not knowing the unwanted consequence coming from this conversation.

"Why, the ring around your neck, of course," Minami said snidely, "Everyone's been talking about it all day."

Usagi felt her heart stop and then try to jump up to her throat to get out of her body. "All day," she repeated.

"I heard that you're already married and that the reason why ChibiChibi looks so much like you is because she's your daughter," Mio brought up.

"I heard that it was a secret engagement between you and Seiya," another said. Soon different stories began to pop up. "I heard that you got it from an affair with a married man." "From your ex-boyfriend who fell in love with someone else." "From an unrequited love."

As different stories began to fill up with the room, Usagi ignored each and every one of them. She grasped the ring hiding underneath her shirt. "Mamo-chan," her mind whispered, but playing in the back of her mind were no good memories of the love they had shared, instead the only memories being played were how he had died when he should've been in America, studying at Harvard to be the doctor he had dreamt of becoming since he was a child. Not being able to reply or deny anything, Usagi stood up with ChibiChibi in her arms and ran out of the school to her present home with her cousins.

"Usagi!" "Tenshi!" The small group of friends glanced at each other and, without talking out loud, knew what to do next and nodded in silent agreement. They all ran out of the room, all but Yuki, who remained behind, glaring angrily at the three girls who had started the conversation.

"Oh, Yuki, I'm so sorry that you had to discover the scandalous background of Tsukino," Motoko said, feigning sincerity in her tone.

Yuki's gray eyes narrowed slightly. "And I feel sorry for Tenshi being the victim of your false accusations," he snarled angrily. Everyone was quite shocked to hear the unusual angry tone of the Prince of Kaibara High. Yuki walked to the door, ignoring everyone, and before exiting the room, he turned to glower at Motoko and Minami since they were the ones who started the discussion. "Don't come near me or my family until you apologize to Tenshi," he said, racing out of the room and out of the school.

/-/

The small group made it to Shigure's house and stampeded inside. The twenty-seven year old novelist was standing by the staircase. "What's all the hustling about?" he asked with a cigarette stick hanging out of his mouth.

"A couple of nosey idiots brought up some bad memories for Sagi," Kyo said angrily. His red eyes turned to Yuki, who had caught up with them all. "So, what did ya say to them?" he asked.

Yuki ignored his question and said, "Let's go see how Tenshi is." He started walking up the steps. "Are you going to tell everyone, Shigure?" he asked his older cousin.

A small smile came up on Shigure's face. "Well, it depends, should I tell everyone?" he asked, "I mean, you know how much of a riot they might cause when they hear about her getting hurt."

"I think you should tell them," Seiya said, "Spending time with the people she loves might help lessen the pain."

"How much do you know about the ring anyway?" Yaten asked, looking at the Sohmas with his piercing green eyes.

"Wasn't it an engagement ring from her boyfriend?" Tohru asked, thinking back to what she heard Usagi said about her life in Juuban.

"And that's all she said," Taiki said, staring at them in a bland curious way. He watched everyone nod their heads and sighed as he stared up the staircase.

Shigure looked at the three boys as he tried to remember where he saw their faces before, but before he could say anything, Seiya and his brothers walked ahead towards the attic room. He sighed and turned to the black phone across from the staircase. He picked it up and dialed the familiar number of the doctor and placed the receiver by his ear. "Hey, Ha-san, would you mind bringing the gang over? It's Usagi-chan…no, no, she's not hurt…well physically anyway. The kids said that some girls brought up a painful memory and she's upset. All right, see you." And with that, he hung up the phone and sighed once more. "Just when I thought things wouldn't go wrong for her, this happens. Well, it just shows that jealousy is an ugly thing."

/-/

Everybody, Sohmas and outsiders, were all sitting around Shigure's kitchen, some listening and some talking. The Three Lights kept their lips shut as they studied each and every one of Usagi's cousins. They started to take notice that while Yuki and Kyo are very popular in school, the two of them would rather remain unknown. Momiji is very similar to Usagi, with their cheerful expressions and resemblance to a rabbit. Hatsuharu appeared to be a calm and kind person, but there was this feeling underneath that screams, "Don't anger him." They were quite surprised to find out that Ritsu was a man, but the shock didn't last long since they were also in disguise as men in this world. Rin and Kagura are about the same age, but are completely different, Kagura seems to be very open with her emotions, especially around Kyo, and Rin seems to be cold and keep her emotions to herself. Kureno also seemed to be very cold and calm, keeping everything to himself. Kisa and Hiro were two of the youngest, pretty close to Shingo's age; Kisa was kind of like Tohru, but with more confidence in what she wants and Hiro was almost like Shingo in his criticisms, though his were much more harsher. Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori were the oldest of the bunch and all were the best of friends, or so Ayame and Shigure claim. If Ayame weren't a guy, the three brothers would've thought that he was a big drama queen, what with the way he speaks and acts. Shigure was also a bit of a pervert, that makes them a bit worried for Usagi, but since Hatori, the one who seems to be the most responsible, was there, they weren't too preoccupied with the thought.

"Have I seen you before?" Shigure asked the three singers, "You seem awfully familiar."

"Shii-chan, they are the Three Lights," Kagura said, "You know, they were really popular and had stopped singing just recently."

"Ahhhh…so that's why they looked familiar," the novelist said.

Hatori sighed. "I thought that we were here because of what happened to Usagi," he said. He sighed again when he caught Shigure making a look saying he just remembered why everyone was in his house. "So, what exactly made her upset?" the doctor asked the teens.

"The damn rat's fan club decided that it was okay for them to go and talk about her engagement ring," Kyo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Shingo and Hiro both stood up and shouted, "WHAT?" They stared at each other and then at Kyo and Yuki, declaring, "We're going to your school tomorrow!"

"Whatever for?" Kureno asked.

The two stared at the rooster and shouted at the same time, "For revenge!"

"And what good would that do?" Rin asked, "Other than cause more trouble for Usagi and us."

"But we can't let them get away with hurting Tenshi," Momiji said, getting all teary eyed.

Kisa nodded her head shyly. "I think we should go and try to explain about Usa-nee-chan," she said.

Hatori stared at the doorway where the staircase was visible. "Whatever the case is, I think it is best if Usagi stays home from school tomorrow," he said, "She'll probably wear herself out from crying." He stood up and paused for a second before staring at the three singers and continuing, "So, what are we going to do with the little girl?"

"Huh?" Taiki said, "Well, we figured that she could stay with Usagi."

Yaten shrugged his shoulders in an uninterested manner. "ChibiChibi wouldn't even go to a preschool if we send her to one, so she'll most likely follow Usagi to school as well."

"I don't think it's such a good idea is she stays over here," Shigure said with a nervous smile.

"Why? She's just a little girl so she won't take up much of the space," Seiya said, "And I think that odango might appreciate her company if we're not there by her side."

"We have to ask Akito about it. Only he could decide whether or not if an outsider are allowed to stay," Kureno said. He didn't catch the slight wincing at the thought of telling Akito that somebody had harmed his precious tenshi, he would no doubt probably order him or her to be assassinated.

"Then don't tell him," Yaten said, not really understanding the deal with the whole outsiders business with this family. He understood the deal with not trusting outsiders, since he had followed the same routine when he first came here and refused to take part with the senshis of this world in the fights.

Taiki studied the family suspiciously. "Unless…there's something you failed to mention to us that would explain why ChibiChibi can't stay here," he said, watching everyone's cautious eyes.

Shigure laughed awkwardly. He shook his hands in front with an inept look on his face. "No, no, the girl can stay with us," he said. His cousins looked at him, wondering if he had just lost his mind. "Just as long as she doesn't go and cause trouble, then I have no objections," he said.

The three brothers glanced at each other and nodded before standing up. "We better get going then," Seiya said, "If anything happens to odango, give us a call." Taiki handed Shigure a slip of paper with their home number on it.

When they left, everybody turned to Shigure, who was just waving goodbye with a simple smile on his face. "Shigure, have you lost your mind?" Kyo asked, "We can't keep that brat here. She's a girl, for crying out loud!"

"It's okay, Kyo-nii, ChibiChibi may be three years old, but she can't say anything other than her name and repeating after others," Shingo said. He stood up and was about to go upstairs when he glanced at Hatori cautiously.

"No, you, along with everyone else, will attend school tomorrow," Hatori said, sipping his cup of tea, "I know that you're upset with what had happened, but we can't do anything too dramatic or else Akito may find out." He stood up and glanced at the wall clock. "We should head back home now, since it's getting late."

/-/

"So?" Hatori and Kureno looked at Akito, who was seated by the window in his dark room. The family head narrowed his eyes when they didn't reply. "What was the big rush over to Shigure's home? Did something happen to Usa-chan?" he asked. Akito stood up and seethed quietly. "If you won't tell me what happened, then I believe the best option is to go to Usa-chan myself and find out."

Hatori shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists. "Several girls had made a discovery of Usagi's ring, but since they didn't know the truth behind it, they spread some rumors about it," the doctor said.

"Those rumors brought back memories of the life she had before coming back," Kureno added.

Akito sat back down and glanced outside the window. "I see…"

Hatori and Kureno glanced at each other and then back at Akito. "Akito, are you…upset?" Kureno asked.

Akito chuckled slightly. "This might work to my advantage after all," Akito said with a crooked grin. His mind had already started to form a plan for the next day.

AN: And this chapter is now finally finished. Gomen nasai for the long wait everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm trying my best to finish the rest of chapters as well, so please be patient just a little while longer.


	15. Chapter 15

The Return Of Tenshi

Ch15

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon

* * *

The next day in school was plagued with the memories of what had occurred less than twelve hours ago. Usagi was at home with Hatori excusing her from school, just in case, she might be upset once more during the day. Several people had gone up to apologize to the Sohmas for continuing the rumors while Usagi's fans would say that they didn't believe the rumors and trusted in Usagi. Yuki's fans were glad to see that their plan of ridding Usagi had worked, but at the price of Yuki being displeased with them.

Then sometime around eleven, all the students were called to the assembly/gym where the principal was standing on the stage. When everyone was seated, the principal began talking about how he was quite disappointed in the student body's behavior the other day and called for the Three Lights to explain what the truth was. The singers stood up and walked on the stage, each with an unhappy look on their faces.

"I have nothing to say…except for the fact that you're all _annoying_ busybodies who need to learn how to mind your own business!" Yaten shouted, causing everyone to jump.

"Yaten, calm down," Taiki said, waving his hands gently in a neutral manner, "We're not here to yell at them. We just want to clear things up with them."

"Starting with the fact that ChibiChibi is not odango's daughter," Seiya said, "They're actually sisters. After their parents passed away, ChibiChibi went to stay with a friend until we come by and bring her back to odango."

"I didn't know Usa-chan had any other siblings other than Shingo," Hatsuharu said. Momiji shrugged his shoulders.

"And that ring is actually from her boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba, it was an engagement ring and a symbol of his love for her," Taiki said, "However…he passed away less than a year ago."

"Also, there's not reason for any of the girls should feel threaten about Tenshi and me," Yuki said, standing up, "Tenshi's full name is Usagi Sohma Tsukino. Her mother is a part of the Sohma family, in other words, Tenshi's our cousin."

"Sagi's more like a sister than a possible lover, any way," Kyo said.

By the silence emitting from the student body, the Sohmas, Tohru and her friends could tell that they were all shocked from the news. Just then the doors slammed open and everybody leaped up in their seats, their heads were turned to the back doors where Shingo and Hiro were standing with nervous looks on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kyo shouted, "I thought Hatori said to...HEY! I'm talking to you!" Nobody answered him as one by one, all of the Juunishi and Shingo quickly piled to the front of the stage. "Why are you guys here?" he asked, when they stopped walking.

"Because I told them to come," a cool voice said. Everybody could almost see the smirk that came with the voice. Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Momiji turned their heads to see Akito standing in the back with a calm face. "You four get on the stage as well." The minute he said that, they all got up and did what he had ordered rather quickly. Akito walked up slowly, as if taunting the Sohmas with his presence. He ignored the girls as they watched him saunter to the stage and their eager whispers of the resemblance of Akito and Yuki. "Would any of you mind explaining to me in clear detail on what had happened to Usa-chan yesterday?" he asked," Tell me why she had become upset and why you didn't do anything to stop it from happening?" he walked up the steps to the top of the stage and studied each and every one of his cousins.

"Hatsuharu, is it true that several girls spread cruel rumors about Usa-chan?" Akito asked. A silent nod of the head was the reply. "Momiji, is it true that they were accusing Usa-chan of doing something dishonorable?" he asked again with the same reply. "Kyo, was it known that the girls who did this might've planned to hurt Usa-chan for a long time?" came another question with the same answer. "And, Yuki, is it true that those girls were fans of you and did this because of her closeness to you?" Akito asked after a passing second. Yuki was silent and didn't make any movement to reply.

Akito turned his back towards his cousins and placed his hands behind him. "I had decided to not bring her back to the main house when I discovered that she had returned…hoping that she would be okay. And now, I had found out that she was hurt because of your carelessness to look after her!" He turned his head and narrowed his eyes, adding, "By failing to protect her, you had lost the privilege of seeing her so freely. From this day forward, Usa-chan will be living in the main house, where she belongs."

Shingo's eyes widened from the news. "But onee-chan doesn't want to leave Gure-nii's home," he said, "And since I'm not part of the inner circle, I can't live in the main house. She's all I have left, you can't separate us!" Shingo glanced at his other cousins for support, but all he could see in their eyes were fear if they should disobey Akito's orders. "I know onee-chan hasn't been there exactly for you for the past six years, but it wasn't her fault. Kaa-san and tou-san were worried about onee-chan because she got hurt at the main house before. You know she would've came back if she could."

"We know, Shingo," Hatsuharu said.

"We don't blame Tenshi for anything," Momiji said. He looked like he was about to add something, but instead he closed his eyes and glanced away.

"Onee-chan always believed in doing what's right for you guys when she was here," Shingo whispered, "So why are you allowing him to do something that'll make her sad."

Seiya walked over to Shingo and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Odango had a hard life, no matter what happened, she always ends the day with a smile. However…" Seiya glared at Akito with a strong intensity, making the Sohmas worry for the singer's safety. "…if what you're planning to do will make odango cry again, then I'm afraid I can't allow you to do this."

"This has nothing to do with you outsiders," Akito sneered. He walked to Seirya and smirked. "I can do whatever I wish. If I do this, then I can keep Tenshi safe."

Taiki walked over to his brother's side. "Is this for Usagi's sake or for yours?" he asked.

Yuki watched as the four young males were challenging the head. "How can they do this and not be afraid of Akito? Even Hatori and Kureno do what he says, but these guys…" he said silently. He clenched his hands into tight fists. "I don't want Akito to do something that'll make Tenshi sad. Why…why don't the words I want to say ever come out?" He closed his eyes tightly, forcing a tear to trail down his cheek. "If I don't do something, he might take Tenshi away from us. He might hurt her again. No…"

Akito glared at the Three Lights and Shingo, who were still refusing to back down. "You have a lot of nerve…"

"NO!" a loud voice interrupted him.

Akito's black eyes narrowed and went straight to Yuki. All the Junnishi were staring at Yuki with wide disbelief eyes. "What did you say?" Akito asked angrily.

Yuki felt his heart rate quicken, but he stood his ground. "No," he repeated, causing his cousins to gasp in shock. For once, he won't let Akito do what he wishes, especially if it means that Tenshi will be miserable. She had done so much for them, only wanting them to be happy, and asking nothing but their friendship in return. "Gomen, Akito, but you can't take Tenshi away from us, not when we just got her back," he said firmly.

Akito stood up straight and walked over to Yuki with a small crooked smile. "It seems like you forgot who exactly the head of this family is, Yuki," he said, stopping in front of him. And with a simple swing of the hand, he struck Yuki's face, knocking him to ground. Everyone made a slight movement to go help Yuki, but the look on Akito's face warned them to stay where they are. "I guess I have no other choice than to discipline you again, Yuki. So this time, when you go back to that room once again, Tenshi won't be there to help you through the night."

Akito made a movement to hit Yuki again when a familiar voice shouted, "Akito-san, stop!" Everyone's eyes were turned to the back of the room and saw Usagi standing there with a flushed face. Clutching to one of her long pigtails was ChibiChibi. "Akito-san, I beg of you, don't hurt them any more," Usagi said. She kept her gaze on Akito as she slowly walked to the stage.

"Sagi, what are you doing here?" Kyo asked.

"I overheard Akito-san coming to Gure-nii's home and was taking everyone to school," Usagi said, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me again, so I came as well."

A smile broke out on Akito's face as he looked at Usagi like he hasn't seen her for over a hundred years. "Usa-chan, I see you're looking well," he said, completely ignoring everyone else, "Come here so I can have a better look." He held his arms out, almost like he was getting ready to give her a hug.

Usagi slowly climbed up the steps and walked to the awaiting arms of the family head. Ignoring the looks from her cousins, telling her to run away, Usagi walked into his embrace, almost like she had given up on fighting against him. Akito wrapped his arms around Usagi with arm around her waist and the other against her back. He kissed her forehead and lightly played with her long hair, which was down and slightly trailing against the floor. "My dear little Tenshi, you've grown so much," he said. He brushed his cheek against hers and glared over at the Juunishi, more at Yuki. "Why couldn't the others be more like you?" he asked out loud, but to himself more.

Usagi didn't reply. She just stood there with a far off gaze in her eyes. All she could think about is how disappointed her friends must be with her still being depressed about their deaths. Just then she felt Akito pull back slightly and held her face with one hand the other was around her waist, holding her to him, and then a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

The Return Of Tenshi

Ch16

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: Sorry for the long delay. I've been hoping to update this chapter by Christmas, but I had been so busy. I hope everyone had enjoyed their vacation and had a great holiday.

* * *

Usagi stood in complete shock as she felt Akito wrapping his arms around her body and pressed her against him. His lips were tightly pressed against hers as he sneakily slipped his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. She could hear the shocked gasps coming from her friends as they watched frozen stiff at Akito ravishing her lips. Usagi didn't know what to do, all her life there was only one person who she had always kissed and that was Mamoru. Feeling guilty for dishonoring his memory and repulsed at herself for just standing still, she pushed Akito away and covered her mouth with both her hands.

Akito was shocked to see Usagi go against his actions. Ever since she was little, she had always allowed him to do what he wished; if she was against it, he usually did it when she wasn't around. When he saw that she was about to run away from him, he wasn't willing to let her leave again. The young head grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her back to him.

Akito's eyes became angry when he stared at Usagi and she saw that she looked like she was disgusted with the kiss. He placed the entire blame on her family, perhaps during her absence from him, they had brainwashed her into hating him when they were still alive. Or it could've been the other juunishi or Tohru, they often did have the knack of disobeying him and probably influenced his angel to go against him. But they weren't the only ones he blamed, he placed the majority of the fault on Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's ex-boyfriend and fiancé. When Hatori and Kureno told him about their relationship, he was filled with anger and jealousy. How dare this unworthy man even think about seducing his pure angel into falling in love with him? That was all Akito could think about, how this one man managed to get Usagi fall in love with her and then abandon her like that, dismissing the fact that Mamoru had no choice when it comes to death. "Why?" he hissed, his grip tightening around her arms, "Why do you still want that man? He's dead, for goodness sake!"

"I love him," Usagi murmured softly.

Akito's eyes widened. "What?" he whispered, hoping that he didn't really hear what he thought what he had heard. It can't be true that she really thinks she loves this Mamoru character, after all, he's God, she's his angel, his forever loyal servant and admirer.

Usagi looked at Akito as tears filled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "I love him," she shouted loudly, "I don't care if he's dead because I still love him! Our love…our destinies were intertwined."

"Destiny?" Akito repeated. He had heard that word over a hundred times wince he was little. It was the very word that his father had told him when he was little, that it was his destiny as someone special, the god of the juunishi with the never ending banquet of happiness. Jut as it was Kyo's destiny to be locked up after graduating from high school and everyone's destinies to be with him until he or they die. From those details, destiny appears to be a very good thing, but hearing how Usagi's and this man's, who is dead, love was destined, angered Akito. He pulled Usagi closer to him. "Your destiny is to be with me!" he shouted.

Not being able to stand back and watch Akito try to take control over his friend, Seiya grabbed Usagi and pushed Akito away. Usagi was very dear to him, from the minute they met, he knew that despite his childish crush, she would never love him and betray her boyfriend. And even when she found out that they were the Starlights, despite all the opposition her friends had, she still wanted to be friends. If it weren't for her, none of them would be alive. "That's enough," he snarled, "I told you that I'm not going to allow you to do anything that'll make her upset."

"Why don't you have a little more respect for Mamoru-san?" Taiki asked, "You may be against the relationship they had, but he did pass away and you shouldn't speak kill of the dead." Taiki may not had admitted it, but he often found Usagi's courage to find a peaceful way to settle things something to be admired. Sure, he may had criticize her for being naïve and dependent on her friends, but it was then he realized during the battle with Chaos, it was her friends who were dependent on her, on the light she has and possesses to get them out of the darkness.

"I suggest you hold your tongue," Akito said. He turned his attention to Shigure, who jumped slightly and straightened his back. "We'll continue this conversation tonight," he said. And with that, Akito left with Hatori and Kureno following after him. When they left, it felt as if the cold and air and pressure had left the room with them. Having the feeling that the Sohmas would want to spend some private minute with each other, the principal had everyone go back to their classrooms.

"What in the world could be going on in his mind?" Yuki asked, "I don't know what it is, but he's scheming something."

"Whatever it is, I'm betting that it's something I'm not going to like," Kyo said.

Ayame's green eyes were closed for a second when he opened them again. "I think I might know what he's planning," Ayame said, seriously for once.

Still holding Usagi somewhat close to him, Seiya asked, "What is he after?"

"Probably the same thing he wanted all those years ago," Hatsuharu said.

"There's no way in hell!" Kyo and Yuki shouted at the exact same time when they understood what Hatsuharu was talking about.

"You know, ever since Shi-nee came back, you two had been acting weird," Hiro said, "You're actually agreeing with each other and you're saying the same things at the exact same time."

"You stupid brat!" Kyo shouted, grabbing Hiro's collar of his shirt, "We're being serious here. If what we're thinking is really what Akito's after, then Sagi's in trouble."

Shingo clung to Usagi's waist in a fearful manner. "Why? What is Akito-san trying to do?" he asked. He turned to his sister and held onto her tightly. "Onee-chan, what are they talking about."

"Akito-san might have me go back to the main house," Usagi replied, "And I'm pretty sure that he'll have me drop out and study at the main house as well."

"You can't! You can't go back, if you do then we can't be together!" Shingo shouted, "That's unfair! I just lost kaa-chan and tou-chan, I don't want to lose you too."

"If you don't want to go, then don't," Yaten said, "I don't get why you all do whatever that spoiled brat tells you to do." His green eyes stared at the Sohmas, who looked at him in complete shock or looked unsure about his suggestion. "Why are you guys so afraid of him for?" he asked, still not understanding the rules of the Sohma family.

"We can't go against Akito-san like that, Yaten," Usagi said, "Akito-san's orders must be followed and we can't go oppose him just because we want to." She shook her head and pulled away from Seiya and stared at Shingo with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Shingo, but you know that as a member of this family we are bound to his will."

Shingo glanced at the floor with a sad look. "I know that. It just seems so unfair," he muttered, "And what about ChibiChibi? Will she stay with you or us?"

"I don't know," his sister whispered, "I don't know. I just hope that everything works out for the best."

"Me too, odango," Seiya said. He hugged her in a brotherly way. "The love I once felt for you may have changed into one with a sibling, but I'll still risk my life to protect you. If anything ever happens, you know you can call us." Usagi smiled sorrowfully and nodded her head.

/-/

As Akito had ordered, every one of the juunishi went to Shigure's home that night. Shingo was sitting by Usagi's side, refusing to budge while glaring at Akito, with ChibiChibi sitting on her lap, curiously staring at the juunishi spread out around the room; Artemis and Luna were sitting right by Usagi, making sure that this man won't do the same thing that Shingo had told them what happened at the school. Tohru was at work that night so Shigure promised to fill her in when she gets home. Despite the fact that the three singers wanted to stay and protect her as their princess had asked them to do, Usagi ordered them to return to their apartment in a tone that would've made her senshis proud.

Nobody made a sound or even move from their spots as they all stared at Akito, who was sitting across from Usagi and silently daring anyone who was thinking about going against him. "Usa-chan, you are to return to the main house tonight, alone" Akito said the words that everyone dreaded.

"But, Akito-san, why so soon?" Shigure asked, "Couldn't she go to the main house tomorrow?"

"And what? Give you a chance to get her as faraway as possible?" Akito slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "I've expected the cat to be the one to go against me, not you, Shigure, not in a million years." He glanced over at Yuki and Kyo with a cold glare. "Or perhaps this must be the influence of Tohru Honda-san." When he saw the panicked looks on everyone's faces, he knew that they were caught in a trap. Either they give up on Usagi or keep her with them, either way they still lose.

Usagi, herself, was cornered just as well. If she stays with the juunishi, then Akito would have Tohru's memory erased, but if she goes, there's a chance that she would never see anyone ever again. No. Usagi shook her head. This isn't the time to be selfish. During the past six years, her cousins had suffered and sank into darkness and she didn't come to help them. And it wasn't because of her parents wanting to break ties with the Sohmas and forbid her to come. While she did want to go and save them, there was her fear of being sucked back into the darkness with them and of Akito's wrath and possessive behavior over her. And because of that fear and selfishness, the juunishi suffered until they met Tohru Honda, someone who brought them back into the light. Despite she had the right to come back, being their cousin and all, she was still intruding into their lives, so she can't let anything happen to Tohru. Usagi shut her eyes and embraced ChibiChibi close to her body before opening her eyes once more. "I'll go back," she announced, earning everyone's surprised expressions and Akito's pleased one.

"Sagi, do you know what you are saying?" Kyo shouted, standing up, "You're actually going back to that hellhole that your parents took you away form!"

"I'm going back Kyo," Usagi said stubbornly, "And there's nothing you could say to stop me."

Akito smiled and stood to his feet. "I'm glad to see that you haven't changed a bit, Usa-chan," he said. He planted a kiss on her forehead, causing Shingo to flinch at his closeness to his sister. "I'll be waiting in the car. Go pack your thinks and say your goodbyes." And with that, he left the house.

"Onee-chan, why are you going back?" Shingo asked.

"Why, indeed?" Kyo shouted, "Sagi, I though you had more common sense than this You were given a chance to escape him, so why aren't you taking it?"

"Because if I stay away from AKito-san, then he'll have Tohru-chan's memory erased, "Usagi said, "She's done so much for you and I won't be able to live with myself if that happens."

"But, Usa-chan, what about you?" Shigure asked, "I don't think Tohru-kun would be happy to hear that you're sacrificing your happiness for her."

"And what about me! What about ChibiChibi?" Shingo shouted, "I don't want to lose you too!" He jumped to his feet and ran to the attic, ignoring his cousins who were calling out his name. He leaped onto his bed with Luna, who had followed him, curling up beside him, trying to comfort him as best as she could.

"Gure-nii, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Usagi asked. The tall novelist nodded his head. "I don't know how many ties I could be able to come here, so do you mind looking Shingo and ChibiChibi?" she asked, "If you can't watch over her, I could ask Seiya and the others to do it for me."

"I can do it," Shigure said, "If I need help, I could ask the others."

Hatori placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come, let's not keep Akito waiting," he said, "Kureno already placed your belongings in the car."

Usagi nodded her head and was about to stand up when she felt herself being crushed into a group hug. "Minna, this isn't goodbye. We'll see each other again, perhaps on New Years or when I sneak out to see you," she said with a sad smile. She quickly took a piece of paper and jotted some things down before handing it to Shigure. "Can you give this to Shingo?" she asked. She patted ChibiChibi on the head as the toddler started to cry. "Be a good girl, all right, ChibiChibi?" she said.

ChibiChibi tearfully nodded her head. "Be good," she said. She clung tightly onto Usagi's legs. "Chibi be good," she said.

Usagi walked out of the door with Hatori and Kureno escorting her to the car. From the attic, Shingo heard the car door slam close and immediately panicked. The eleven-year-old boy rushed down the steps, stumbling a few times in his rush, and ran out side where everyone was standing. "Matte!" he shouted, trying to chase after the accelerating car. Through the back windshield, he could see the back of Usagi's head. "Onee-chan!" he yelled right before he tripped and slid a few inches on the ground. Drops of tears fell down to the soil as Shingo pounded his fists on the ground. "I…I didn't get to say goodbye," he whispered.

"Shingo-kun, Usa-chan wanted to give you this," Shigure said softly. In his hand was a folded piece of white paper.

Shingo stared at the paper for a second in a dazed motion. He quickly snatched the paper and opened it. "**Shingo-kun, by the time you read this, I'm probably back at the main house. Do know that I didn't leave without saying goodbye because I didn't love you or wanted you with me. The reason is because if I did go and say goodbye to you, I may not want to leave your side ever again. I love you. Shingo, you are my precious little brother and nothing in the world can ever change that. As much as this pains me, I must go and to the main house with Akito-san, by doing that, he won't lay a hand on you. It may take months, it may take years, but we will meet again. Until that time comes, please look after ChibiChibi, Luna and Artemis, look after our cousins. You must be strong, Shingo, no matter what happens, don't ever give up. I love you more than life itself and I'm willing to sacrifice my freedom and happiness, if it means I can protect you. Usagi Tsukino.**"

Shingo felt his eyes grow blurry with tears as he whispered softly, "I love you too, onee-chan." He felt a pair of tiny hands on his arms and saw ChibiChibi looking at him with the same bright blue eyes Usagi has. He quickly enveloped the toddler in a hug as the two cried together with Luna and Artemis looking at the ground with sadness. The juunishi all looked away from each other as some cried out loud while others tried to hide their tears.

/-/

Akito was holding Usagi's hand as held her down the familiar hallway to the very bedroom she stayed in when she was little. "I'm so glad that you decided to come back, Usa-chan," Akito said, smiling gently at her, "It's not healthy to be around the juunishi so much, it's practically degrading. Don't forget, they're all inferiors and should be treated like so."

"Hai, Akito-san," Usagi said softly, but in her mind she disagreed wholeheartedly. Her cousins may be mere juunishi and he is the god, but it doesn't make much difference between them and it certainly doesn't mean that they're inferior. She shook her head and looked up to see that they had arrived at her room. "Akito-san, may I be left alone please?" she asked, looking down.

"Of course you may," Akito said. He placed a light kiss on her lips and walked away.

Usagi closed the doors behind her when she entered the bedroom. Everything was as she left it. A pink futon was laid out by the wall where the moonlight shown through the window. A small wooden table was in the middle of the room with four pillows on each side. Akito must've figured out that she would return one day and kept her room spotless for that day to come. Usagi stalked over to window and fell down onto the big white pillow. She rested her arms on the windowsill and sighed, dropping her head onto her arms, as she stared at the bright moon that looks like it was trying to cheer her up.

"What am I going to do?" Usagi whispered softly. She glanced at the bright moon and could envision the deceased lunarian queen and the rest of her sailor guardians. "Minna, please guide me to do the right thing," she said, as a tear fell down her cheek.

/-/

"Onee-chan, I know why you're doing this, but…is it still selfish of me to not want you to leave," Shingo said. He thought back to all the fights they had when then they had lived in Juuban. If the people there had ever seen their cousins, they would often view their arguments, as something similar to what Yuki and Kyo would do, the only difference is that they never fought like they wanted to kill each other off.

Shingo was sitting on the porch, as Luna and Artemis were asleep on the floor beside him. ChibiChibi had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. Even if she wasn't really related to him or even human, he still thought of her as his little sister ever since she appeared into his life when everything was just right, where his parents were still alive and where his sister was happy and free from Akito. Usagi hasn't been gone for more than a few hours and already he misses her. Many people had often thought that with their arguing and fighting, that they hated each other's guts, but the truth of the matter is, is that they love each other very much. Usagi's always worried if something bad would ever happen to him as he admired her strength in believing and trusting people, who everyone would deem an outcast.

Despite all the disputes and quarrels, all they really have is each other back then if anything ever happened to their parents, he was her only brother just as she was his only sister, of course they had to care for each other. He thought back to this one time when his parents went to visit their grandparents and were delayed because of a bad storm. He was about six years old and got scared because his mom wasn't there to tuck him in to bed, it was then that Usagi came in and gave him a big hug and tucked him in, in their mom's place. And there was that song their mom once sang when they still lived over at the Sohma and Usagi was staying the night that stuck in his mind. He glanced sorrowfully at the moon and took a deep breath, not realizing that Usagi was thinking the same memories as him. Then as if they had rehearsed it and planned it, the two of them began to hum the exact same song.

/-/

(AN: the part that Shingo sings is bold while the part that Usagi sings is in italics and when they sing together it is both bold and italicized.)

**Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight**

**Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight**

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**

_**Somewhere out there if love can see us through**_

_**Then we'll be together somewhere out there**_

_**Out where dreams come true**_

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

**And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby**

**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky**

_**Somewhere out there if love can see us through**_

_**Then we'll be together somewhere out there**_

_**Out where dreams come true**_

( "Somewhere Out There" by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram)

/-/

Usagi smiled gently at the moon as the memory of her mother's soft voice singing that song to her when she was very young and then she ended up singing that song with Shingo when their parents were held back from coming home because of a storm. "You were so scared, Shingo," Usagi whispered, "You kept wishing that okaa-san and otou-san would arrive home that very minute, but they were kept far away. Then I came into your room and you hugged me like it was one of those days I would visit from the main house. I tucked you in bed and crawled in with you and we sang that song together until we fell asleep." She was so caught up in her memories that she didn't realize that someone was watching her from outside of her room.

/-/

Akito was passing by when he heard Usagi singing so he stopped and listened in with a soft smile. It wasn't until he heard her mention her little brother's name when he frowned in disappointment. "So, she still insists on wasting her time with those inferiors. Brother or not, he is still one of those who stand in my way of claiming Tenshi for my own," he snarled silently. With a quick turn of his kimono, he hurried to his room, calling for Hatori to come. "Well, I'll make sure that none of them will be my obstacle for long. After all, they'll be nothing but a passing memory."

TBC

AN: A bit of angst in this chapter, huh? So just what is Akito planning? I'll leave that for your imagination, but I'm pretty sure everyone will figure out his plan. I have the whole month off from school, so I'll try to update the other chapters by then. But even if I don't have school, I still have work, but I'll try my best. Send your reviews and I wish everyone a happy new year!


	17. Chapter 17

The Return Of Tenshi

Ch16

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

Hatori stared at Akito with wide eyes as he hoped that what he heard Akito tell him to do was wrong, that his ears were just playing tricks on him. Please, not again. He can't handle it anymore; causing more pain to his family was one thing he couldn't do. He had erased Yuki's friends when he was little because the curse was revealed. He had erased Momiji's mother's memories of him because she got sick. He even had to erase his beloved Kana's memories because she grew heavy with guilt for his injury. Haven't he done enough damage to his family when he told Akito about Mamoru and the closeness of her family? And now, Akito had told him to do the very thing that might break everyone even further.

Akito's body trembled slightly as he thought about Usagi's life away from him. She had lived a life that all of the juunishi had wished for and only she and he deserved, but the fact that she wasn't with him made him angry. Instead, her parents had allowed this worthless thing called a man go near his precious angel.

"Please, Akito, reconsider this," Hatori pleaded, "You already have her here, why would you want me to do this."

"You will do this, Hatori," Akito shouted, "You are here to serve me, just like each and every one of you." His hand flew out and knocked over a small table, spilling the tea all over the floor. "I won't allow this," he seethed, "I absolutely won't allow _**my**_ Usa-chan to be enthralled by this…this…worthless fool."

"But Usagi loves him, Akito," Hatori said, trying to convince him to change his mind. He had already done so much harm with his simple gift; he just didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, especially that little girl that had charmed everyone she meets into her heart. He was willing to go through heartache than to follow up with this plan Akito had set up.

"You are becoming just as rebellious as the others, Hatori, "Akito sneered, "I expected much more from you." Then a smirk appeared on his face as he sat back down on the pillows with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Or is it that Tohru Honda-san's influence?" he said in a treacherous tone.

Hatori glanced down and sighed. He knew full well that if anything happened to Tohru, Usagi would think that it was her fault, considering the fact that Akito is using her safety against her and them. "Very well," he answered.

Akito smiled tightly and patted Hatori on the head. "Good answer, Hatori," Akito said, not caring how the usually stoic doctor had felt, "Do it now while she's still sleeping. And don't forget…I want _everybody_ except for me." He sat comfortably on the pillows and watched as Hatori left his room to complete the task.

/-/

Hatori was kneeling beside the futon where Usagi laid curled up like a kitten as she slept. He stared at the dried up trails of tears on her cheeks and felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He gently laid his hand over Usagi's closed eyes. "Gomen Usagi," Hatori whispered, "Please forgive me."With saying that, the room was covered in light and Hatori mind was no longer standing in Usagi's room, but in the small teenager's mentality.

/-/

_(Usagi's mindscape)_

_This was nothing he had ever seen before; with every mind he had entered, Hatori was always surrounded by pure mysterious darkness. Usagi's mind's scenery was much brighter and it appeared as if he was in an ancient stone castle. In front of him was a large screen playing back the memories the teenager treasured dearly. With each scene, Hatori could tell that she was truly loved back in Juuban by her family and her friends, the very people who had influenced Usagi's personality throughout her life. He wondered, if he does erase her memories, then what will become of that bright angel they all love so much._

"_Who are you and what are you doing here?" an angry voice shouted. Hatori turned around to see nine people from Usagi's memories and the photos he had seen, but standing in front of them next to Mamoru was a little girl who Usagi had failed to mention. This girl had bright pink hair and dark red eyes. _

_Hatori's eyes glanced around and his gaze lingered on Mamoru. "How did they get here?" he wondered silently, "This never happened before."_

_Chibi-Usa glared at him and asked in an authorized tone, "Who are you? What are you doing in okaa-san's mind?"_

"_Okaa-san? This girl is no older than eleven years old, so how is she Usagi's daughter?" Hatori asked silently, his eyes narrowing in suspicion._

_Setsuna stared at him and said in an all knowing tone, "Hatori Sohma, he's the family doctor with the ability to erase people's memories. He is the symbol of the dragon of the family."_

"_Erase people's memories," Michiru repeated. She gazed worriedly at Haruka. "You don't mean..."_

_Understanding what the violinist was talking about, Minako shouted, "You can't do this!"_

"_I have no choice," Hatori said in a defeated tone._

_Ami looked at him and said gently, "Everyone has a choice. It all depends on how strong someone is to take it and the consequences."_

"_I'm not strong enough to break from Akito," Hatori admitted in his mind. He thought back to the times when he had hurt his family and loved ones due to the orders of Akito. He could've just defy his orders, but he just can't face the consequences that might occur._

_Hotaru walked over to Hatori and placed a hand on his arm. "Look at how happy Usagi-mama is. Can you really take all this away from her just because of someone's selfish orders?" she asked, "Her memories are what makes her who she is."_

_Hatori knew that what Akito had ordered him to do was wrong and selfish, but what can he do? If he disobeys Akito's orders, it just puts the others in danger of being chained up and that would just sadden Usagi even more._

"_We won't stop you, but we will tell you this, if you carry out this order, then you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life," Mamoru said in a cold tone, not the warm loving manner Usagi had often said that he spoke in. He took Chibi-Usa's hand in his and headed away from Hatori with the girls following after him, only to vanish into thin air._

_Hatori turned to the memories still playing in front of him. He saw so much happiness in her life when she was away. His eyes clenched tightly as he slowly brought his hand up. "Forgive me," he whispered as a bright light enveloped everything again, causing whatever they touched to vanish._

/-/

Hatori opened his eyes and saw that Usagi was starting to stir awake. He lifted his hand off of her face and watched as her blue clouded eyes opened up and just stared at the ceiling in an unfocused way. Hatori knew that he should just leave, but hte minute Usagi's eyes turned to him, he just froze, not knowing what to do.

"Who...are you?" she asked in a dead but soft tone.

Hatori felt his entire body tense when he heard her voice. Not once had he ever heard her speak in such a way before. He felt his chest tighten as he laid a hand on his forehead. "Nobody important," he whispered, trying so hard to make his voice not sound broken.

Usagi stared at him for a minute before lifting her hand to his cheek. "Why are you crying?" she whispered.

Hatori stared at her in shock before seeing that she was correct. He didn't even know that he was crying until she told him. He took her outstretched hand and held it in his. "It's nothing, Usagi, just go to sleep. Everything will be just fine in the morning." Hatori watched as she fell asleep, still clutching her hand. _Everything will be just fine in the morning_. He doesn't know whether or not if he was trying to make her not worry about him or just trying to convince himself that.

"What did I just do?" Hatori whispered, "Again...I just hurt somebody precious to me again. After I swore I'll protect them..." His hands clenched into tight fists as he thought back to the question Usagi had asked him, regarding his name. A feeling of dread rushed through his entire being as he gasped. "Oh god, what have I done?" and with that said, he quickly rushed out of the main house and into his car, heading to his best friend's home, hoping that perhaps he can help ease the guilt drowning in his body.

/-/

Luna and Artemis was sitting in the dining room with a dark cloud hanging over them. The young teenagers had fallen into a fitful sleep after Usagi had left. Shingo and ChibiChibi had also fallen asleep after crying for the lost of their only mother figure left.

"We're suppose to look after usagi and now look at us. Her mother would be so disappointed at us," Luna sighed, trying her hardest to not cry. Usagi wanted them to be strong for Shingo and ChibiChibi and look after them.

"Ikkuko-san or Selenity-sama?" Artemis asked, not really paying attention. He sighed; even Minako during one of those days would do a much better job than them.

"Selenity-sama, of course!" Luna shouted at her fiancé.

Their ears perked up when hey heard footsteps heading in their way and quickly ran around the corner. They glanced over to see Shigure standing where they were before. "Hmm, I could've sworn I heard voices before," they heard him say, scratching his head. Somebody started pounding very loudly on the front door. Hoping the pounding wouldn't disturb the young inhabitants, Shigure quickly hurried to open the door with Luna and Artemis following close behind.

Shigure opened the door and saw Hatori standing in slouched manner, almost as if he was about to break. He began to fear the worst; the last time Shigure had ever seen him like this was when he erased Kana's memories. "Haa-san, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Gomen," hatori whispered, apologizing for the umpteenth time that day, "Akito...Akito, he ordered me to..." He felt his heart beat quicken as he tried to tell Shigure what he had done.

However, even without Hatori telling him, Shigure knew what he was forced to do. "He had you erase her memories, didn't he?" Shigure asked. In a way, he didn't blame him; Akito must've used a weakness against him, just as he used one against Usagi to get her to go with him.

"He had me erase everything, everyone, but him," Hatori said, falling to his knees. "All of her memories from here and from Juuban. She woke up and asked me who i was. She didn't call me 'Tori-nii' or anything like that."

"It's not your fault, Haa-san, if you didn't follow Akito's orders, most likely he would've done something much worse," Shigure told him. "Come in, and you can tell me everything."

Luna and Artemis stared at each other in shock as Hatori and Shigure walked past them and into Shigure's study. Just when they thought things couldn't get worse, just when they had lost their princess once again, they discovered that she has no memories of them and that she would not recognize them and the others ever again.

AN: I can't believe I just went and made Hatori into such a sap. TT I apologize for those who end up hating the character I portrayed him as. And I'm betting that a lot of you **really**, and I mean **REALLY**, will end up hating Akito by this chapter. Send your reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

The Return Of Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: I am soooo sorry for the long wait. Things had been so hectic for me since I last updated. First I got reports to write for school and then finals. Then came my summer job where I'm now teaching creative writing and Spanish. And last but not least, the biggest problem of all…I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK!!!! Sadly, not just for this chapter, but for all my other stories as well. T-T

But when I started to get some ideas, I had to hurry up and finish watching animes my cousin lent me because I have to quickly return them before she returns back to college and check over all the tests, classworks, and homeworks I assigned to my students.

* * *

Ch17 

As the two cats ran up the stairs, none of them noticed a pair of red eyes staring in complete shock at the two adults. Teeth clenched tightly as Kyo ran up the stairs and grabbed hold of his cousin's door. Knowing full well, that his rival wasn't sleeping, he pulled the door open, slamming it loudly.

Yuki looked up and stared at Kyo with a displeased look. It wasn't bad enough that his 'little sister' was taken away by the head of the family with a bleak future of imprisonment away from them, but now the stupid cat was interrupting his thoughts. "I would think that you were smart enough to know the difference between my room and yours, baka neko," he said in a bored tone.

"Urusai, kuso nezumi," Kyo said. He stalked into the room and closed the door. "That sneaky son of a…"

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked, not caring that he interrupted him. He glared at his cousin, not really enthusiastic about his random anger tantrums.

"He did it," Kyo said, leaning against the door then sliding down to the floor. He clapped his hands together and rested his head on them in a tired motion. "I can't believe he actually did it," he said softly.

Yuki froze when he heard the defeated tone in his cousin's voice, not once had he ever heard such a pitiful tone coming from the proud cat, so he wondered just what had happened to make him be like this now. "What are you going on about now, Kyo?" he said, using his name to show how serious he is.

"Akito…had… Sagi…memories," was the broken sentence that Yuki had heard.

"What are you talking about, Kyo? What did Akito do?" Yuki asked.

"He…actually got Hatori to erase Sagi's memories," Kyo said softly.

Yuki froze when he heard what had just conspired. He slowly shook his head from side to side, not wanting to believe what he had just heard. He reached out and grabbed Kyo by the collar of his shirt and said angrily, "What kind of sick joke are you trying to play?"

"You think I'm joking about this? What kind of person do you think I am?" Kyo shouted back angrily. He grabbed Yuki's collar and the two of them glared at each other.

Just then they heard a soft knock on the door as Tohru's concern voice came through the barrier. "Yuki-kun, is everything all right?"

"Shit, we must've woken her up," the two rival cousins thought panicky. Kyo quickly hid into the dark corner of Yuki's room as the rat opened the door and smiled softly at the girl in front of him. "Honda-san, gomen ne if we, I mean, I woke you up," he said.

"I thought I heard Kyo-kun's voice," Tohru said. Both Yuki and Kyo winced inwardly. "Were you two arguing again?"

Yuki's eyes glanced down in a slightly, not knowing what to do; should he tell her what had happened to her new found friend or should he keep that in the dark. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Tohru," Kyo said, walking out of the shadows, "We were just talking about something when we got a disagreement."

"Oh," Tohru said, glancing down, "Then I'll leave you two alone."

Yuki nodded his head and smiled softly at her. "Why don't you go back to sleep, Honda-san? Sorry for waking you up," he said. He watched as Tohru nodded her head and head back into her room. He then sighed and closed the door. "We should be more careful," he said, "What if it was Shingo-kun next time who catches us?"

Kyo nodded his head. "But what do we tell Shingo?" he asked, "Do we just keep it a secret from him and the others?" He dropped himself onto the bed and dragged his hand through his hair. "They're not gonna be happy about this or about Hatori or Akito," he said.

"I know, but still we shouldn't say anything," Yuki said, "You know how some of them get when they're upset. Take Haru for example; he'll just turn black and try to beat Hatori and Akito to death."

"But what about…"

"No," Yuki said, shaking his head, "The last thing we want is for Shingo-kun to get irrational, especially when we're dealing with Akito." Kyo gritted his teeth as he stormed out of Yuki's room and slammed the door to his. "Gomen, Kyo, but I just can't risk any of us to get hurt in the process. Tenshi will be upset, whether or not she remembers us, if we get hurt. If we're going to do something, we have to come up with a plan."

/-/

Shingo woke up slowly as he heard Luna and Artemis enter the room. He sat up sleepily on the bed and noticed a look of a mixture of sad and anger emotions. "Luna, Artemis? Did something happen?" he asked, walking over to the cats. Chibi-Chibi remained sleeping on his bed since she clutched to him crying until she fell asleep.

"Shingo-kun," Luna whispered. Her red eyes stared at him, trying to find another way of telling him that his one and only family no longer has any recognition of her baby brother.

"It's onee-chan, isn't it?" Shingo whispered, shocking the two cats, "Akito-san has always been doing things like this so I'm not really surprised that he had Tori-nii erase her memories."

"Shingo-kun," Artemis whispered. His head dropped down as he collapsed onto the floor. "We're so sorry. Forgive us. We can't even protect our princess, what good are we?"

"Don't say that," Shingo said angrily, "Onee-chan wouldn't want you to bring yourself down like this. Didn't something like this happen? Where onee-chan lost her memories? How did you guys bring them back?"

"With the Luna Mindmeld," Luna replied sadly. Then it hit her. "Of course, Usagi-chan lost her memories after the battle with Beryl due to the power of the crystal when she made a wish. Perhaps the mindmeld can help her restore her memories back this time."

"That's a great idea, Luna," Artemis cheered. He nuzzled up against his loved one's neck. "Let's go to her now."

"That's a great plan, but it won't work," Shingo said. The two cats looked at him. "Think about it. After all these years, Akito-san finally has onee-chan in his grasp. There's no way that he'll ever leave her side so it's impossible for you two to get to her without him seeing you."

"He's right," Artemis said.

Luna sighed and shook her head. "We just need a plan." She turned around and jumped onto the bed. Her red eyes stared intently on Chibi-Chibi and couldn't help but remember the time when she first met the young child along with the Starlights. That's it! She turned around and said, "Artemis, go over to the Starlights' home and inform them what happened to Usagi-chan. Perhaps if we come together, we might think of a plan to bring back her memories."

"Will that work?" Shingo asked.

Artemis nodded his head. "It's worth a shot," he said, "I'll meet you tomorrow morning at the high school and we'll talk then." He hurried down the steps and out of the house, hastening over to the house of the three famous singers.

TBC

AN: To those who had waited patiently for this chapter to come, all I got to say is thank you so much for being so tolerant for my late updates. As I mentioned at the beginning, I got a bit of writer's block for all my stories, not just this one, so please be more wait just a little more longer for them to come.


	19. Chapter 19

The Return Of Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ch19

"What do mean that odango's memories were erased?" Seiya shouted, staring ath te white cat in disbelief.

"Is that even possible?" Yaten asked, glancing at Taiki, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Who cares, odango just got her memories erased," eiya shouted at the white haired senshi.

Taiki sighed deeply and just leaned back on the seat he was sitting. "Stay calm, Seiya. If you start to lose your head, then we'll never get anything done," he said.

"How the hell can you stay calm at a time like this?" Seiya yelled, pointing at his brother. "And you…" he pointed at Artemis, "how can you let this happen? You were suppose to watch over her."

"She went to that guy with her own free will and ordered us to stay with Shingo," Artemis said, "What else could we do when she commanded us?"

"Oh, I don't know…maybe, DISREGARD IT!" the raven haired singer shouted.

"She is my princess, there's no way I'll disobey her order like that," Artemis argued.

As the two continued to argue, Yaten and Taiki just stared at each and sighed. "Artemis, you said that Usagi-chan had lost her memories before but Luna restored them back, right?" Taiki said.

Artemis nodded his head. "Yes, it was after the battle with Queen Beryl. Luna brought her memories back with the mind meld."

"And you guys think it'll work if you do it again?" Yaten asked.

"But Shingo-kun said that it'll be close to impossible," Artemis said, looking down, "The man who Usagi went with is the leader of her family and ordered her memories to be erased. After all these years of being separated, there's just no way Akito would ever allow her to get away long enough to perform the mind meld."

"First things first, we're going to have to find where Usagi-chan is kept before we can do anything. Try to look around and see if you can find the blueprints of the place, where she is, and if there's ever a time when they're not together," Taiki said, "And during the time they're separated, we'll strike."

/-/

The sunlight came in from the window and landed on Usagi's face, forcing her to wake up. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head up. Her dull blue eyes observed her room and began to wonder what happened. "This…is my room," she whispered softly. Her mind then came to the tall man with tears coming down his cheeks. "Who was he? He looked familiar."

As she pondered about it, she heard the door slide open and looked up. Standing in the doorway was Akito, who was looking quite pleased. "Akito…san," Usagi whispered.

Akito walked over to the futon and sat down beside her. "How are you feeling, Usa-chan?" he asked, kissing her forehead. He glanced at her face and frowned when he saw the troubled and tired look on her face. "What's wrong," he asked, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Last night, there was a man sitting right here…he was crying," Usagi whispered, "I don't know why, but when I saw his tears, it started to hurt over here." She clutched the spot over her heart. Turning to him, Usagi clung to his sleeve and stared up at him with a sad look on her face. "Who was her, Akito-san? Do I know him? Why was he crying when I asked for his name?"

Akito was appeared to be calm, but deep inside he was seething. Even though her memories of others were erased, she's still concerned about them. When he saw that she was about to cry, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Usagi close to his chest. "Don't worry about it," he whispered into her hair, "He's nobody you should be concerned about. All you ever need is me just as you're the only one I need."

"Why do I feel so empty inside?" she asked softly, "Like there's a lot more to my life."

"You're probably just tired," Akito answered. He lifted her up in a bridal style and carried her out the room. "Come, you must be starving. I'll have the cooks make your favorite."

Usagi nodded silently and just kept clutching onto Akito. She doesn't understand much of her life. She knew that she was a member of the zodiac, not an official member like the cat, but a treasured one nonetheless. The only member she knows is Akito since she was the god's favorite and all the others were blanks, she could see blurry images of them, but that was about it. Her family was also a blank. Who were her parents? Were they still alive or is she an orphan? Did they abandon her, as she had heard stories of the parents of those were cursed do, or was she loved and treasured? Did she have any friends outside of the main house or was Akito her only companion? So many questions, questions she feels that Akito will never answer, no matter how much he cherishes her.

/-/

After breakfast, Usagi asked if she could take a walk through the gardens. Thinking nothing of it, Akito had allowed her only to tell her to come back before lunch and not to leave the area. Usagi nodded her head and walked out to the garden Akito had given to her and allowed her to grow. There had been so many memories where she felt happy and enjoyed spending times there. The garden wasn't too big but it wasn't too small either, with various flowers and trees living there.

Unconsciously, she wandered through the path and stopped in front of a bush. Her eyes widened as she stared at the red roses. Roses were her favorite flowers, especially red ones, so why does she feel like her heart's about to break as she stared at them? She dropped to her knees as she felt tears come to her eyes.

Red roses symbolizes love, but why does the word 'protect'(1) come to mind?

Why does it feel like her heart is not just broken in half but shattered along with her dreams?

She brought her hands to her face and began to cry.

Why does she feel so alone?

/-/

Yuki and Kyo were walking back home after school by themselves since Tohru had work. It was no surprised that Usagi never showed up, but what really shocked them was that Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten had also never showed up and any memory of their and Usagi's arrivals were wiped from their schoolmates' minds. At first they thought that it was Hatori, but that idea was destroyed since the doctor stayed at Shigure's all night, only to arrive back to the main house early morning. So what caused the memory lost joined the rest of the mysterious along with the zodiacs.

They entered the house to see three sets of shoes they had never seen, meaning that they had guests. Hurrying through, they saw that the three singers were sitting in the dining room with Shingo and papers were scattered all over the table. ChibiChibi was sitting on Seiya's shoulders, staring at the papers in his hands.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kyo shouted, staring at the singers.

"We're trying to come up with a plan on how to get close to Usagi-chan while she's in the main house," Taiki said. He picked up a piece of paper and stared at it. Showing it to the others, he said, "This appears to be the bedroom of Akito-san."

Shinog took the paper and stared at it. "Onee-chan's room isn't too far away from his since Akito-san doesn't like her being too far away."

Yuki took the paper and gasped. "This is the blueprint for the main house." He stared at the singers in suspicion. "How did you get it?" he demanded to know.

"Internet," Yaten replied sarcastically.

Kyo rolled his eyes and said, "I highly doubt you can get something that confidential form the internet unless you hacked into a…" He stared at the group in front of him as he saw them look at each other sheepishly. "Don't tell me you guys actually hacked. As much as that's amazing, it's illegal."

"How do we tell them that we weren't the ones hacking, but Luna and Artemis?" those four wondered quietly.

"Well as long as they don't arrested, I guess it's all right," Shigure said, taking the paper from Yuki, "But I am curious as to why you have the blueprints of the main house?"

"We just wanted to know where onee-chan will be placed so we could sneak in to see her," Shingo said, "I don't care what Akito-san said, even if he erased her memories, she's still my onee-chan. He has no right to tear us apart like that! We're all we have of each other."

"I swear the Sohma family sure is a strange one. Despite your traditions of tearing families apart to abandoning your own children, the entire family should just be arrested for mental disturbances of the children," Yaten said, shrugging his shoulders, "I mean, all this because of a stupid curse."

The three cursed men all froze and stared at Yaten in shock. "What did you say?" Kyo said.

Shingo stared at them and asked, "How did you know about the cruse?"

"Those two were doing a little research and told us," Seiya said. Those two meaning Luna and Artemis. "Of course, nothing is strange to us considering everything we had seen. Not to mention, we saw odango with wings before."

"Onee-chan's curse is having wings," Shingo said.

"You mean, it's not because of her heritage?" Seiya asked, "From what I heard, her ancestors had wings as well." He hummed slightly and said, "Maybe it's because of her ancestors that she's been born with them as a curse."

Taiki looked up to see the three still staring at them in mistrust. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone about your secret. Every family has a secret they can't tell, so do we. All we want is information that can help us get to Usagi-chan."

"Why are you trying so hard to help Sagi?" Kyo asked, "It's one thing if you're friends but it's another thing when you're risking your own life."

Taiki's purple eyes stared at Kyo as he smiled gently. "If Usagi-chan is willing to sacrifice her own safety and life for her friends, then why can't we do the same?" he asked. Reaching into his pocket, he fingered his henshin pen. "She has done so much for us all ready, we owe her our lives." With a strong sense of sincerity in his eyes, Kyo found himself speechless.

"She has already suffered through so much," Seiya said, "I want nothing more htan her to live the rest of her life happy. Her memories are what makes her who she is just as our memories help shape our lives and personality. If her memories are wiped out, then you can't imagine the damage it has done to her soul." His blue eyes glared at them.

Shigure kept quiet and couldn't help but fell that they're right. Everyone who has their memories erased only had small pieces wiped out, but Usagi had everything, here family, her friends, her whole life was taken away form her. What will this new usagi be like? Will she be just like before? Or will she be a shadow of what she once was?

* * *

(1) Mamoru's name actually means protect and since he uses red roses as his calling card, I figured that when Usagi sees the roses, she'll think of the meaning of his name rather than what the rose actually symbolizes.

AN: Chapter 19 is complete. /_Jumps for joy_/ I had written down this chapter but was never able to find time to type it up. I hope you all like this chapter and I want to thank everyone for their patience.

Next chapter, we'll see if Luna's Mind Meld works or not and whether or not Usagi'll get her memories back. I would tell you, but that just spoils the fun in guessing. Send your reviews on if you think Usagi will get her memories or not.


	20. AN

**Author's Note:**

I had just wrote the prologue to my new story, **Himitsu**, under the Naruto category.

Summary: Nine children had just arrived in Konoha and appeared to be very similar to some well known characters, but who are they? And also, why the hell are these children playing matchmaker to some of the boys?

The prologue is a bit confusing since it deals with the birth of a girl named Himitsu and then goes straight to 18 years into the future, but I promise that as you continue to read the next chapters, you'll start to like it.

So far, I've only received one review from the story and I've just posted it up on 12/20/07, so I'm actually hoping to achieve more reviews, at least ten, before I post up the next chapter. If you have any questions, then please don't hesitate to ask me. Just send me a message to my email or I'll reply to your review.

And I'm really sorry about not posting up the next chapter to this story. Since right now I'm on break from school, hopefully, I can update the next chapter. To be honest, I was feeling a bit dejected about the number of reviews my recent chapters have been receiving, comparing to the first chapter. I was thinking that everyone was starting to lose interest in them. But as I read over the reviews I've been getting, I couldn't help but feel happy that there are people that likes my stories enough to continue reading since day one.

Thank you for your cooperation and happy holidays to you all.


	21. Chapter 20

The Return Of Tenshi

AN: I'm so sorry for the delay. I hope you'll like this chapter as much as the ones previous it. My birthday's coming up this Saturday, so this is my birthday present for all you people. Please send your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ch20 

Pale thin fingers were drumming on a low table, with the soft sounds echoing gently through the room. It's been nearly four hours since Usagi had left him alone to go to the gardens, and Akito wasn't very pleased. True that Usagi has spent almost five hours in that area almost everyday when she was younger, but this is the first time in years since she had returned to him, willing or not, she has came back and he's not so keen about letting her leave him again. Lunch was almost being served and with no signs of the angel coming back, he began to worry.

What if, somehow, she regained her memories?

What if she met another member of the zodiac?

What if they managed to take her away from the main house?

Away from him?

Akito stood up as he bit his bottom lip. No, they won't take her away, not from here, not from him, not ever. Her parents tried to take her away, and failed. She came back…on her own…she returned back to him on her own. That means that those backstabbers(1) failed to erase him from her memories. Well, now the tables are turned. A wicked grin grew on Akito's face as he chuckled lightly. Yes the tables did turn on them, as punishment of trying to eradicate him from his precious Usa-chan, she no longer remembers them. Her scheming parents, her annoying little brother, the conniving zodiac members and their ringleader Tohru, her false friends from Juuban, and especially that manipulative boyfriend of hers.

But still, the possibility of someone trying to take her away yet again lingers on in his mind. Akito hurried out to the gardens, ignoring the servants bowing respectfully at him as they tried to get out of his way. He took one step and looked around with a scrutinizing eye. While he was quite annoyed, he couldn't help but be amazed at how bright and happy the plants looked now that Usagi was back. During the years that she was gone, despite they were being well cared for by the servants, the plants seemed dull, almost as if wanting their sunshine back into their lives.

Shaking his head to the matters at hand, Akito hurried on his way, going through the pathways until he came across a curled up figure beside the rose bush. Just then all of the irritation and anxiety he had felt vanished when he saw that Usagi was still with him and didn't vanish. Cautiously and quietly, he stepped over to the sleeping child-like girl and sat down beside her. Gently, he brushed his hand through her hair, only to catch the glimpse of dried tears on her face, almost as if she had cried herself to sleep.

He studied the tears as he continued to brush through her hair as he wondered what had happened to make her upset like this. He glared angrily at the roses, knowing full well that it was because of them that she was upset, but what had actually transpired, he doesn't know. Taking his eyes off the plant, Akito picked Usagi up and headed back into the compound.

Or rather, was about to when Usagi stirred and began to wake up. "Akito-san?" she whispered. She gently shook her head from side to side before looking up to see Akito looking at her with concern.

"Did something happen, Usa-chan?" Akito asked, "I came out here to look for you only to find out that you were crying." Inside his mind, he conspired to get the plant removed from the vicinity. Apparently, it seemed that roses had a big impact to her life in Juuban and he doesn't want anything that reminds her of that life anywhere near her.

Usagi shook her head slowly. She looked at the roses and asked, "Akito-san, what does red roses stand for?"

Akito's eyes narrowed. Why would Usagi ask a question she knew the answer to? She had studied all there is to know about flowers, especially roses, throughout her childhood here. He wrapped his arms around her body and answered in a whisper, "It stands for love, Usa-chan, the deepest love one can have for anybody. Did you forget? I gave you these roses to symbolize how much you mean to me."

"Then why?" Usagi whispered. She pulled her body away from his embrace and held her legs close to shield herself in. She stared at the flowers lovingly and asked, "Why does it symbolize protection for me when that would be a purple rose(2)?"

Akito couldn't answer, only to shake his head. "We'll ponder this later, but first you must eat something. You know that if you don't eat enough, you'll grow faint," he said. Without even waiting for a response, he lifted her up and walked into the house. If Akito was actually observant of the surroundings rather than just focusing on Usagi, he would have noticed a pair of blue eyes staring out and watching his every move.

/-/

When she saw Akito leaving, ChibiChibi released the breath she was holding and slid down to the grass. While Shingo and the others were busy trying to conduct a plan, she quickly hurried to the main house to see Usagi. With the help of her umbrella, ChibiChibi was quick to locate Usagi in the garden area of the Sohma main house.

She had watched as Usagi explored through the garden, weaving through the pathways, only to come to the rose bushes. While she wasn't around when Tuxedo Kamen appeared to aid the senshis, she knew that roses, especially red ones, were his calling card. It not only helped with the fact that Mamoru would give Usagi red roses as a symbol of his love for her.

In sadness, ChibiChibi could do nothing other than watch as Usagi collapsed to her knees in sorrow. It hurts the star seed(3) to watch the strongest soldier she had ever known to be reduced to an empty shell. It was like her memories of her dear friends was the only anchor she had left after their deaths, now that they're gone, she's no more than a child in an adult's body.

ChibiChibi watched as Usagi had finally fell asleep from crying too much. Sneaking over to the sleeping teenager, ChibiChibi couldn't help but feel a deep ache in her chest. "Usagi," she whispered softly. She slowly brought her hand and stroked the golden blond hair.

A smile grew gently on her face since now they know where she is, all they need to do now is send Luna over. Just as ChibiChibi was about to sneak away, she heard the sound of the door slamming echoed through out the garden, causing her jump. Quick but deep footsteps could be heard heading towards her direction, forcing her to make a fast retreat behind a nearby tree. She peered over slightly to see the enemy, Akito, kneel down beside Usagi. She gripped the handle of her umbrella tightly and held her breath when she saw his observant black eyes look around the premises. She listened to him stand up and dropped to the floor, covering her head and shutting her eyes tightly. It wasn't until she had heard the door slide open and close once more for her to realize that he had left, taking the blond with him. Not wanting to risk getting caught, ChibiChibi quickly hurried back to the house.

/-/

The door flew open, causing everyone in Shigure's house to jump from the loud noise of the door slamming open. The guys all turned around to see ChibiChibi standing there with a proud look on her face and her arms wide open in the air. "Chibi found her!" she cheered, running over to the group huddled over a table.

"Where the hell did she come from?" Kyo shouted, clutching his fast beating heart while Shigure cried for the broken door.

"You found Usagi-chan?" Taiki asked. The little redhead nodded her head. He lowered the blueprints to the girl's level. "Can you tell us where?" he asked.

"Oh please, like a little kid can read a blueprint," Kyo said, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring him, ChibiChibi glanced at the paper and immediately pointed at the area where the large gardens were. Shigure looked at where she pointed at and said, "Well what do you know? She's at the gardens." Everybody looked at him, hoping he would explain. "You see, every since Usa-chan was little, she loved plants, flowers, trees, all kinds. Due to her love for them, Akito had a garden made for her and she would spend countless hours in that garden and in the library, reading books on how to care for them." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, I'm not surprised that she would be there."

While listening on, Yuki remembered about the occurrence at the school. "Shigure, do you know where Hatori was last night?" he asked.

"From what I gathered, he spent most of the night here and then went back to the main house," Shigure answered, "He's still there right now. Why do you ask?"

"Everyone's memory of Usagi and the Three Lights were erased at our school," Yuki replied. He narrowed his eyes as he wondered out loud, "If Hatori didn't do it, then what happened?"

Silently answering the question to themselves, Shingo and the Three Lights thought, "Pluto."

By backstabbers, Akito was talking about Usagi's parents, since by blood Usagi's mother is a Sohma and was "supposedly" obedient to Akito's orders, but as you noticed, she's not like the other Sohmas who immediately obey the head of the family's rules.

The purple rose does mean to protect. If you want to look up what the colors of the roses mean, you can just look it up on-line.

Star seed was referring to ChibiChibi


	22. Chapter 21

The Return Of Tenshi

The Return Of Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

Ch21

"Shingo!" was the loud outburst coming from the front door after the sound of it slamming open echoed in the house. Shigure winced as he thought he heard the wood on the door breaking from the force. "Shingo, where the hell are you?" Hiro shouted. Ignoring Kisa's attempt to calm him down, he stomped into the dining room. "Why weren't you in school today?" he demanded to know, ignoring Shigure's greeting.

"Hey, Hiro," Shingo greeted, not even bothering to look up from the blueprints.

Noticing the pieces of paper on the table, Hiro glanced over at the name of the area. Eyes widening, Hiro pointed at the paper and asked, "Isn't that the Sohma main house?" Eyeing them suspiciously, he asked, "Where did you get those?"

"The internet," Yaten said in a bored tone.

Hiro and Kisa stared at each other, both puzzled by the answer, as Kyo rolled his eyes. "That's what they told us when we asked," he muttered.

/-/

Akito watched as Usagi stared absently at her plate as she played around with the food. "Usa-chan, is something the matter? You look a little lost," he said, taking her hand into his.

"I don't know. It's just…I feel as if there are pieces of my life that are missing," Usagi replied. She clutched her head with her free hand as she thought to herself, "What is wrong with me?"

"Maybe, you're just tired," Akito said, leaning over the table to kiss her on the forehead, "Maybe some dessert will cheer you up. The chef made some cookies for you."

Usagi glanced up at a plate of warm cookies. "Chocolate chip?" Usagi whispered. She clutched her head as she heard a friendly familiar yet at the same time foreign voice saying, "_Usagi-chan, I made some chocolate cookies, do you want any? I know they're your favorite._" Usagi shook her head s she wondered who that was. She reached for a cookie as she tried to place a face to that voice, but her mind came to a blank. The only things she saw were a pair of gentle green eyes and a warm smile. The minute her tongue touched the pastry, to both her and Akito's surprise, tears ran down her face. Usagi touched her wet cheeks as she couldn't help but wonder why she was crying. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the tears and the pain in her heart.

Akito, on the other hand, was fuming mad. How is this even possible? Every person who had their memories erased have no recollection of their missing life, so how is it that Usagi can remember bits and pieces of her life that was taken away from her. The cookie probably reminded her of one of her friends back in Juba and didn't matter as much, but it was the reminder of the red rose that made him frustrated. The rose was a connection to someone much more important in Usage's life, the man she had fallen in love with, his rival for Usagi's heart even in the afterlife.

/-/

"I see her," a voice whispered in the bushes as a pair of red eyes and a pair of blue eyes looked out of the cover-up. "Now all we need to do is wait until that man leaves Usagi-chan alone."

"Do you smell that?"

"Hai, it's the smell of my brain going through fast speed to come up with a plan to distract him."

"No, not that. Do you smell _that_?"

"What? What do you smell?"

"It smells like…"

"Success?"

"No, it smells like…"

"Victory?"

"No, it's not that."

"Accomplishment?"

"No…it smells like…FISH!" Just then there was a loud smack.

/-/

Akito looked up when he heard a screech of pain echo into the air. His black eyes looked around carefully at the trees and plants in the yard but immediately turned his attention when Usagi hugged him tightly.

/-/

Rubbing his sore head, a white cat looked at the black cat in confusion. "What was that for, Luna?"

"Artemis, is your stomach the only thing you can think with?!" Luna glared at her husband. "We're in the middle of an important mission to help our princess and all you care about is satisfying your stomach." She shook her head as she said, "I hope the others are having better luck than we are."

/-/

"HATORI-NII DID **WHAT**!" Everybody covered their ears as the entire proximity shook from Hiro's scream. Hiro stared at Shigure in shock as his entire body shook and he breathed heavily from his mouth. "AND JUST WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL US THAT SHI-NEE HAD HER MEMORIES ERASED!"

"Hiro-chan, please calm down," Kisa said, "Shouting isn't going to take us anywhere."

"Yes, let's all listen to Sa-chan," Shigure said, "Now, let's all clear our minds from Hiro's screaming and…"

"Tenshi got her memory erased?" Momiji shouted, jumping out of nowhere.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF ONLY I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE SAME ROOM AS HER THEN THIS WOULDN'T HAD HAPPENED! GOMEN NASAI!" Ritsu shouted as he ran around the room.

"Where the hell are you all coming from?" Kyo shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Kyo, my love, why didn't you tell us what has happened to Usagi?" Kagura asked, clinging to her beloved.

The Three Lights, Shingo, and ChibiChibi looked at each other and sighed. "Let's hope that Luna and Artemis are having a better luck than we are."


	23. Chapter 22

The Return Of Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

Ch22

Usagi looked out the window as her blue eyes stared at the small stars, decorating the night sky. She sighed deeply and looked around her empty room. Akito had already retreated for the night due to an upcoming cold and since she had nothing else to do, she went to her own room as well. She tried going to sleep, but every time her eyes were closed, she kept seeing things that often appeared in nightmares.

Death and destruction was everywhere. The sky was a pitch dark black and there was no source of light, natural or artificial, that could be found anywhere. Statues of anything that was once living were scattered about like lawn decorations began to crumble away into dust. The feeling it left behind for her was a huge wave of emptiness and hopelessness.

Usagi sighed once more. "Maybe I should tell Akito-san about these dreams," she wondered, staring up at the moon. She thought about it and quickly shook her head. "No, if I do, he'll be worried and never leave me alone," she answered herself.

"Meow."

Usagi quickly looked up. "Neko?" Usagi had never seen a cat within the main house before since she's been told that they were filthy disgusting creatures that should've never existed. She figured it was due to the zodiac curse in her family.

"Meow."

She looked down when she felt something tugging on her dress. She saw two cats, one black and one white, with an odd mark on their faces, a gold crescent moon facing up. She knelt down and stared at the cats. "How did you get in here? Akito-san would never let cats into the main house," she whispered.

"Oh, my dear queen, what had they done to your daughter?" Luna thought quietly as her red eyes saw the empty expression in those once lively eyes. "Please forgive us for failing to protect her."

Usagi picked up the black cat and held it up. "Why do you look so upset, neko-chan?" she asked, like a small child talking to an inanimate object, pretending it can talk back.

Luna lifted up her head. Why the light of the moon shone down on her mark, she reflected the light to Usagi's forehead. "Luna Mindmeld," she whispered, so softly that Usagi didn't hear.

Artemis watched in anticipation, hoping that his precious princess could remember her life. He watched as the light vanished and a smile blossomed widely on his face. Artemis was about to call out to Usagi when he saw Luna's eyes widened and quickly dashed out of the window. Not understanding what was wrong, he followed after.

As the cats scaled across the roof and out of the compound, Artemis screamed, "Luna, matte!" He chased after her. He got annoyed with the whole cat and mouse chase as they got deeper into the forest so he pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Both cats tried to catch their breaths as Artemis stared at the black cat. "Luna, why did you leave Usagi-chan there? We could've taken her with us now tht she remembers everything."

"…didn't…"

Artemis narrowed his eyes as he tried to hear what she said. "What?" he asked.

Luna looked up abruptly at him with tears in her red eyes. "It didn't work!" she shouted, 'The mindmeld didn't work!"

Artemis' eyes widened as he got off of her and backed away. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Luna muttered. She collapsed onto the forest ground with tears trailing down. "I just don't know."

Artemis walked over to Luna and gently nuzzled his cheek against hers. "It's okay, Luna. We'll figure it out somehow," he whispered, "Let's head on back. Maybe we can think about our next movement with more people."

"What are we going to tell, Shingo?" Luna asked, "How are we going to tell him that our last hope of retrieving his sister's memory didn't work?" She dropped her head down for one quick second before lifting it back up, crying with bridges of tears coming out. "**Your majesty, please forgive us for our failure**!"

Artemis freaked out as he looked around frantically, either hoping nobody was around or hoping to find some help. He leaned up against the black cat and said, "It's not a complete failure yet, Luna. But if we give up right now, the queen will never forgive us." He gently ushered her in a direction. "Let's go tell the others so we can think of a solution together."

As the two cats headed back towards the house where Shingo was anxiously waiting for good news of his sister, they didn't notice a pair of wide red eyes starting at them. No, it's not Setsuna who had come back to life. No, it's not Chibi-Usa who had miraculously survived Mamoru's death. So, who in the world can this onlooker be?

/-/

Usagi stared out the window where the two cats ran out into the nearby forests. "Those neko…where have I seen them before?" she whispered. She rested her head on the window sill on top of her arms. "Why?" she asked herself.

Usagi closed her eyes as she signed, "The cat of the zodiac…huh…" she moved her body to sit on the sill and leaned forward. "The neko is not part of the zodiac, but neither am I…why is the neko more hated while I am more loved by the god?" she felt her body lean dangerously out the window, but did nothing. Silently, she listed all thirteen animal of the zodiac and with each animal name, she tried to picture their faces, but it was all in vain. "Why can't I remember anything?" she desperately wanted to know.

If it was plain daylight, there would be screaming from the audience below, but since it was already night with almost every Sohma asleep, so no one was able to witness as Usagi fell out of the window. The minute her entire body had began to plummet down, her body became enveloped in a bright golden light. When Usagi had opened her eyes, she saw that she had landed safely on the ground. The same thing would always happen if something harmful would've happened to her. The only difference now is that instead of the pure white color, her wings had a hint of gray, which was unknown to the girl. However, what Usagi did notice was that when her wings come out, there was a sense of revitalization circulating her body.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?" a frightened voice shouted. Usagi didn't answer, nor did she pay attention as several pairs of hands belonging to the servants gently herded her back to her room. The wings then disappeared, but they had noticed the changed of color of her wings. "Usagi-san, why don't you rest in your room?" a servant asked.

Instead of answering, all she could think about was how fast the feeling of being reborn had come and then with the same speed, vanished. "Why?" she whispered. Like a large doll, she allowed the servants to change her outfit for something suitable to sleep in and lied her down on the futon. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes, not noticing a tear escaping.

/-/

Shingo stared at the two cats, hoping for some piece of good news. _Please tell me it worked. Please tell me that I got my one-san back._ But all those hopeful wishes were soon dashed away as he watched the two advisors look down with their eyes closed. "How come?" he asked, falling to the bed he was standing next to.

"We don't know," Artemis said, "It might be that doctor of yours have a great skill and managed to cancel out everything, but…"

"It doesn't make any sense," Luna interrupted. She turned around and slunk away to Usagi's old bed where ChibiChibi was sleeping. Sighing deeply, Luna jumped onto the bed as she stared at the little girl who everyone stated looked so similar to the blonde princess. "It worked after Usagi-chan defeated Queen Beryl so why isn't it working now."

"It could be the fact that Usagi just doesn't want to remember." Shingo and the two cats jumped and turned to the stair entrance. Standing there with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face was Kyo.

"Kyo-nii," Shingo said. He quickly glanced at the two cats who hurried under the bed. "I didn't know you're still awake." He laughed weakly, scratching the back of his head.

"No need to play dumb, Shingo," Kyo said. He leaned down and pulled up the stairs, hoping to give them some privacy. He stood up and stared down at the cats with piercing red eyes. "I know that they can talk. Those nekos ."

Shingo's eyes widened; he stared down at the two cats, where the black one was glaring at the white one as if it's his fault. "What are you talking about? Kyo-nii, you know that you're the only cat that can talk so…"

"I saw them with my own two eyes, Shingo," Kyo said. Shingo felt a lump in his throat as his heart quickened in pace. "Don't worry, I won't say a thing," he said, "But I will tell you one thing, you're not the only one who wants to rescue your sister from that man. If you ever want more inside help, you know where to find me, Shingo. As for now, go to sleep."

Shingo watched as Kyo reopened the stairs and left, leaving them alone. He looked worriedly at the two. "What should we do?" he whispered.

Luna smacked Artemis on the head with her tail. "OW! What did I do?" he said, rubbing the sore.

"I don't know how he found out, but I'm pretty sure that it's your fault," Luna said.

Shingo lied down on his bed as his brown eyes stared at the sleeping redhead. "It must be nice, to live with no worries," he said softly. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, blocking out the two arguing cats.


	24. Chapter 23

The Return Of Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

**AN**: I have been receiving reviews that stated that Akito is really a girl and I just want to make it clear that in the very first chapter of this story I had stated that I know Akito is really a girl, but for the purpose and sake of this story, I'm writing her as a him instead.

**Important Note**: On my profile, there is a poll for a series of one-shots I was planning to write later on this year for those who are able to log in. For those who **CAN NOT**, there is a file in my profile called 'Sailor MoonFruits Basket crossover coming up' for you to vote in.

* * *

Ch23

/Ring Ring/

Shigure sighed as he walked over to the phone. He scratched his head and yawned. "Now, who could that be so early in the morning?" he murmured. He picked up the phone and answered, "Sohma residence, Shigure speaking."

"Emergency!" Shigure jumped at the loud scream and fell to the floor. "It's an emergency, Shi-chan! Terrible!" Shigure sighed once more. He reached over for the phone, which was snatched away by a tan hand.

"You stupid rabbit!" Kyo shouted back into the phone, "What's the big idea, calling us so early in the morning and waking up the dead?"

"Kyo-kun, I don't think screaming back at Momitchi will help justify that," Shigure said softly, still sprawled over the floor.

"Shigure, what are you doing on he floor?" Yuki asked, walking over to his older cousin.

Shigure glanced up from the floor. "Ore? Yuki-kun, you're awake earlier than usual."

Yuki rubbed his eyes. "Who could sleep with all this racket?" he answered. He glanced over at Kyo, who was still yelling through the phone. "What's gotten Momiji all worked up, anyway?"

"Who knows," Shigure got up and dusted the gray yutaka. "All I've been hearing from him is that there's and emergency and it's something terrible."

Shingo walked over to the older males, rubbing his eyes tiredly with ChibChibi holding onto his pants with an exhausted look on her face. "What's going on?" he muttered sleepily wit the young toddler adding, "Chibi?"

"Momiji decided to give us a wake up call for some strange reason," Yuki said. He waved his hand at the small child, who smiled at him.

"What could be so important that he has to scream like that?" Shingo asked. The oldest shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"It's about Tenshi!" Momiji shouted, causing everyone to freeze and stared at the phone in shock. This would be the first news about the angel-winged rabbi since Akito took her away a week ago.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with onee-chan?" Shingo asked.

After a dramatic pause, Momiji replied with a scream, "She's sick!"

Everybody fell over, except for ChibiChibi who was confused. "That's the whole big emergency you interrupted my training up for!" Kyo shouted.

Shigure shook his head. "Momitchi, everyone gets sick once in a while. It's practically normal," he said.

Yuki grabbed his head with his hand and sighed, "I'm going back to bed."

"NO! It's really very bad!" Momiji yelled.

"Momiji, if onee-chan's sick, her curse would activae and she would be cured," Shingo said. He picked up ChibiChibi, who yawned. "It's Sunday and I would like to return to bed."

"What's wrong? Is something the matter?" Tohru asked, coming back inside from her morning grocery shopping.

"It's nothing, just Momiji over exaggerating again," Yuki said, smiling at her.

"Tenshi's curse did activate but nothing's happening!" Momiji screamed, shaking up the whole area once again, no doubt impatient from being ignored. "She's been sick for the past week! Ha'ri doesn't know what to do anymore!"

Everyone stared in shock at the phone as the sound of Momiji crying echoed in the hallway. Tohru was confused at what was going on. Nobody can speak as they tried to whack their brains to comprehend the situation.

"That's impossible," Yuki was the first to speak, "Tenshi curse is used to protect her. If she's sick, she'll be cured, if she's hurt; she'll be healed."

Kyo's red eyes narrowed. "How can Hatori no be able to heal her? He's a freaking doctor for crying out loud."

"And that's not all!" Momiji sobbed, "Ha'ri alsi said that her wings are not white anymore. Everyday, the color gets darker and darker."

Tohru's widened as she dropped the white plastic bags on the floor. "Wha…but how can that be?" she gasped. She looked at Shigure, who was quiet in thought. "Shigure-san, what does it mean?"

Shigure's usual calm face darkened with worry. "I…don't know," he replied. He shook his head slowly. "This has never happened before." He looked at Tohru before continuing. "Do you remember when I told you that Usagi-chan's the first with her kind of curse in the family?" Tohru nodded her head. "During her entire stay here when she was younger, her wings were always pure white. This is the first time her wings changed color."

Tohru turned to Yuki and Kyo, who were also quiet. "So…what's going to happen to Usagi-san?" she asked.

Shingo held ChibiChibi to his body. "But what could be causing her to be like this?" he asked.

"Her bonds…or rather, the lack of them," a familiar tone to some, but foreign to others replied. Everybody turned to the direction to see Usagi's cats standing. Everyone, but Shingo, ChibiChibi, and Kyo, looked away, trying to find the owner of the voice. Luna sighed and said firmly, "I'm **right** here." Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki slowly turned their heads to the cats. Luna sighed once more as she closed her eyes and continued, "Now then…" The sound of somebody falling to the floor interrupted the black cat and caused her to open her eyes. Laying on the gorund before them, were two shocked Sohmas and a Honda (not the car), all three had fainted from seeing Luna talk.

"Did…they just…faint?" Shingo asked Kyo, who was looking at the three in disbelief.

Kyo nodded his head slowly. "And here I thought they would be use to a talking cat, what with me around." He looked away and made a tsk sound. He then did a double take and stared at the three on the floor. "OH MY GOD, the rat fainted!" he shouted with glee, "I can't believe he is such a pansy."

"Perhaps it would be difficult for us to talk to them in these forms," Artemis said to Luna. He turned to Shingo and asked, "Can you get the Starlights? They might be able to assist us." Shingo nodded his head and began dialing the three singers' number. "Let's change to our human forms," he suggested.

Luna nodded her head. Kyo watched in amazement as the two felines' bodies began to glow and grow larger until the outline of their shapes were no longer like cats, but rather people. Luna was now a young woman with curly black hair and two buns in her hair on each side and she wore a yellow dress. Artemis was man, around the same age range as Luna, with straight white hair and he wore a white suit.

"Wait a second, so are you guys cats or humans?" Kyo asked.

Artemis grinned as he replied, "Biologically, we're both. The planet Mau is made up of others like us, part animal, part human."

"Mau? Planet?" Kyo repeated, staring in his thoughts. His eyes widened as he shouted, "So you guys are aliens?"

Luna looked at him in distaste at the last word. "In your terms, yes, we would be considered as aliens. But our kinds have a much greater value, for every lunarian generation, two out of the population of Mau is chosen as the advisors of the future rutler."

Kyo just stared at her, trying to comprehend what Luna told him. "You just lost me after the word 'alien'," he said.

Luna just exhaled deeply and shook her head. Shingo had hung up the phone and turned to them. "They can't make it just now, but they said that they'll come tonight," he said.

"Ugh." Everybody turned their heads to see the two slowly awakening guys and one girl sit up gradually and shake their heads.

"Welcome back o the land of the living," Kyo said.

Tohru looked around. "I thought I heard that black cat talk," she said.

"Could be a figment of our imagination or dream?" Shigure said, rubbing the ache on the back of his head from when he fell down.

"A dream that all three of us had coincidentally? I doubt it," Yuki said.

"Yeah, one that causes you guys to faint," Kyo said, smirking.

Getting annoyed at the fact that they're getting off topic, Artemis slammed his fist against the wall. "Can we please get to the important part of the meeting? The life of my hime is on the line here!" he said.

Yuki and Shigure stared at Artemis blankly before their eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm sorry, and you are?" Shigure asked.

Artemis pointed to the crescent moon on his forehead as he said, "Take a guess."

Tohru's eyes widened as she gasped, "You can't be that white cat Usagi-san has, can you?"

Shigure laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Tohru-kun. There's only one cat in the Sohma and that's Kyo-kun. It's highly unlikely that another…"

"She's correct," Luna said. Wide eyes stared at her and then at her soul mate in shock. "Perhaps it's best if we introduce ourselves once more. My name is Luna and this…is Artemis. You may had known us as the two cats Usagi-chan owns."

Yuki stared at them in complete shock. "But…how?"

"It would be best if we deal with our origins of change later," Artemis said, wrapping his arm around Luna's shoulders. "But as we speak, our hime's flame is in grave danger of being extinguished."

"You mentioned hime before…who is she?" Yuki asked.

"Onee-chan," Shingo replied. He smiled gently as he said, "Tenshi isn't the only nickname onee-chan has. To many of her friends back in Juuban, she was known as hime." He walked over towards the dining and sitting room with a sad look in his eyes. "Onee-chan's whole life and personality has been formed by the bonds she created with the people here and the people in Juuban…in a way, you can say that her very existence is based solely on those bonds, along with both the good and the bad memories she made." He stopped walking and just stared down at the floor. "That's why…if her memories of those bonds were destroyed, she might…"

"Her entire life was based on those bonds, so the minute those bonds were vanished from her memory and heart, her life…" Kyo said, getting the facts together.

"Starts to deteriorate," Luna said. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she leaned towards Artemis. "That's why we have to find out how to get her memories back or else, we'll lose her for good."

"I'll talk to Akito," Shigure said. He started off to the main house. Through his whole life, Akito had been getting away with everything he wanted because he was the god of the zodiac, the head of the family. Memories erased, zodiac members abused, all this for his enjoyment and abuse of power over them.

Everybody watched as Shigure left the house and headed through the forest. "Do you think Akito-san will listen?" Tohru asked.

"This is Akito we're talking about," Kyo scoffed. He shook his head. "No doubt the minute Shigure tells him this, he'll just think that is a plot to separate him from Sagi again."

"So what are we going to do?" Shingo asked the two advisors.

"The only thing we can do is wait," Artemis said, sighing, "Wait for Shigure-san to come back with the news and wait for the Starlights to come. That's all we can do right now. Wait and pray that we won't be too late."


	25. Chapter 24

The Return Of Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

**Important**: I wish to thank anyone who had reviewed for my story, Hosts and Hostess, it really made my day. In twenty-four hours I have received ten reviews, which is a big improvement from the usual three to five reviews in one day, and then two weeks later, I get another one. Not complaining since I really appreciate every review I get and I just love this happy feeling whenever I read that somebody loves my story enough to encourage me.

So I just wish to thank the seven people who reviewed for the previous chapter of The Return of Tenshi for constantly telling me that this story is good and that I should continue.

* * *

Ch24

Akito kept his eyes on the sick girl, who just seemed to be getting worse and worse with each passing day. His dark grey eyes studied the pale skin and the new black wings protruding from her back. "My beautiful Tenshi," he whispered. He gently combed through her hair. "What's happening to you?" he asked.

He heard a commotion in the hallway, footsteps rushing in an angry strike heading his way with furious voices telling the intruders to leave. What is wrong with these people? Don't they realize that his precious angel is sick? Akito made a movement to stand up when the door slid open in a fast motion with three concern men standing there, staring at Usagi with worry. The one with black hair scurried across the room and pushed Akito to the side, kneeling beside Usagi. Akito watched in anger and envy as the raven haired boy gently brushed Usagi's hair, the same way he had done moments before. He felt an urge to tear him apart when he watched him lean close and whisper in her ear.

Ignoring the green-eyed beast, Seiya leaned close to Usagi and whispered softly, "Odango, wake up. You can't let something as stupid as this keep you down." He watched her face, hoping in vain that she would respond. "You're the greatest warrior in the universe. You defended this galaxy since you were fourteen years old. You defeated the greatest evil that destroyed countless galaxies. You can't be beaten by something as simple as this."

Akito snapped. Grabbing Seiya by the shoulder, he attempted to throw him back when he was grabbed by Shigure and Hatori, who had entered in during Seiya's coaxing. "Shigure? Hatori? What are you doing? Unhand me this instant!" he demanded, trying to fight the hold of the two twenty-seven year olds.

"Akito, stop it," Shigure shouted, "With the rate it's going, it's only going be a matter of minutes before Usa-chan dies!"

"What are you talking about?" Akito yelled back, "I'm only doing the right thing by keeping her here, safe from all of you!"

"That's not all you did, Akito," Hatori said, struggling to keep the young head of the family still. "Don't forget, you had me erase all of her memories of every friend she had ever made and her family."

"So what if I did," he demanded to know, "I was just trying to protect her from all of you."

"No," an unfamiliar voice said. Akito turned his head to see Luna standing in the doorway behind Shingo and ChibiChibi with Artemis by her side. "By erasing her memories, you're not protecting her, but rather destroying her soul."

"What do you mean?" Akito asked. Destroying his precious angel's soul? That's the last thing he had wanted to do. No, they're obviously lying, trying to deceive him so he would give them back his angel.

A movement on the bed brought everyone's attention. They watched with hopeful eyes as Usagi slowly opened her eyes and stared at Seiya with a blank look on her face. Relieved that she at least had the strength to open her eyes, Seiya exclaimed, "Odango!"

Usagi didn't answer; all she could do was study the teen, trying to piece the puzzle together. "Who…are you?" she asked.

The three singers felt their hearts break when they were the sickly frail voice, so different from that vibrant and lively girl, they once knew. Yaten kept his distance and refused to look at Usagi with a forced uncaring look on his face. Taiki walked over to the bed and smiled gently. "Usagi-san, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi replied, "Tired."

Sitting on the futon, Taiki continued to ask, "Does any part of your body hurt?" Usagi nodded her head slowly. "Can you tell me where?" In a slow motion, Usagi lifted her hand and placed it over her heart. "Do you know why it hurts?" he asked. Slowly in a tired movement, Usagi shook her head.

Getting tired of waiting and not knowing, Akito broke free of the two older males and threw himself between the signers and Usagi. "That's enough," he ordered them, "Get out of here!" He threw his arm out to the door. When he saw that nobody was budging from their spots, it was like that ugly outsider living in Shigure's house all over again; nobody listening to him and disregarding his, the God's, orders. "I said to get out!" he shouted.

"Akito, you have to stop this tantrum," Hatori said, "If we don't do something soon, Usagi could die!" He glanced over to Usagi to see her fall back asleep. For once in his life, he was frantic; he never felt like this before, not even when he erased Kanna's memories of him. "Tell me, do you want her to die," he said, grabbing Akito's shoulders.

Tired of everyone telling him what he is doing is wrong, Akito slapped Hatori hard enough to fall to the ground. "Shut up!" he yelled, "I'm not doing anything wrong!" He pointed to the Junnishi, who were starting to crowd around the doorway, and the strangers, who were glaring at him. "You're the ones who are wrong!" he roared, "You're the ones who are trying to take my tenshi away from me."

"No, Akito, it's your actions and your anger that's doing that," Artemis said, speaking up. He took a step towards the seething young man. "It was your anger and possessive behavior that scared Usagi-chan away from you. And it's your actions that's causing her pain and suffering."

"All I wanted was for her to remain at my side! I wanted her attention on me and me alone!" Akito shouted, "Nobody else is supposed to be more important to her but me!" How dare they accuse him of harming his tenshi. He is the god and she is the angel, god's most bellowed servant before the rat.

"What makes her, Usagi-chan?" Artemis asked. He turned to the audience and asked them, "Tell me, what makes Usagi-chan her own self?" When nobody answered, Artemis glared at Akito and spit out, "Bonds…the bonds she forged with people she meets makes up her personality, her life. You get rid of that and what you're doing is destroying her life force."

It was then that Hatori remembered the words that he heard when he went inside Usagi's mind. _"Her memories are what make her who she is..."__"…if you carry out this order, then you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life…"_He remembered those words exactly because he's been hearing them in his dreams ever since he had been forced to erase Usagi's memory of everything she had held close to her heart and lost within a short period of time. Taking his hand and covering his eyes, Hatori leaned slightly on Shigure as it repeated in his mind, "Oh my god! Akito's not the one who's wrong. I did this."

Ayame watched worriedly as Hatori had this guilty and horrified look on his face. He glanced over to his other cousin and best friend, who also saw that look. Together, they took the distraught doctor to a seat. In soft voices, they tried to cheer up the distressed dragon.

/-/

"_Who is it talking?"_ Wanting so hard to open her eyes, just to see who was talking, but she didn't have the strength to. _"Who is it? Why? Why do they sound so familiar?"_

"Usagi-mama, you need to open your eyes." Suddenly, somewhere in the darkness surrounding her, a dim light flickered when that person pleaded.

"_Who…"_

A cool breeze enveloped the area as a soft voice asked, "Can't you at least give us a sign that you haven't given up?"

"_How do you know me?"_

Heat began to surround her when she heard another voice say, "Come on, odango, you can't let this silly little thing beat you like that."

"_Why do you care?"_

Scents of a sweet that she distinctively remembered that she loved to eat seemed to encase the surrounding. "You can beat this, Usa-chan," another voice encouraged.

"_Why do you care if I'm weak?"_

A gentle melody of a violin and piano echoed throughout the area. "We care that you survive from this because we care about you," a calm voice said with a more masculine tone adding, "Because you're precious to us, koneko-chan."

"_But we don't know each other?"_

A scent of a type of perfume reached her nose. "Don't know each other? Girl, what is your problem?"

"_But it's true…"_

A gentle hand slowly touches Usagi's cheek, almost lovingly. "Usako, just listen to your heart, not your head," a male voice said.

Arms wrapped themselves around her waist, judging by the height of the body pressed against her, it was about the height of a child. "Okaa-san, please listen to otou-san," she pleaded, "I don't want you to lose."

"_Okaa-san? Otou-san? Who's 'otou-san'?"_

"You know who," a voice with a hint of mystery said, "He's the prince who's always been protecting you, protecting you with a symbol of the love you two had for each other."

Finally, getting the strength, Usagi slowly opened her eyes and saw a group of teenagers, all but one are female. Again…faces that are supposed to be familiar to her have blanks for names. It's strange that she could recognize these faces when she clearly never saw them before. According to Akito, she had remained in the main house since the day she was born; her parents giving her up because they could not deal with a child who is more superior to normal beings. So why is it when her head is saying there's no way I know them, her heart is searching for clues or hints that can help her.

Usagi stared at the raven-haired man. He is similar to Akito in the tall confident manner they hold their bodies. Both have black hair, but Akito has black eyes while this man has blue. With this man, she felt safe and comforted; with Akito, she also feels safe, but in a more suffocating way.

Wanting to reach out and see if he was real or just an apparition, Usagi felt an antagonizing pain erupt. She clutched her head with both her hands as the ache prevented her brain from forcing herself to think back into the past. She could hear her name escape these strangers' mouths, more muffled than anything. She arched her body inward with her breathing becoming more and more labored and the pain then moving down to her heart once again. She could feel her soul fall deeper into an abyss of loneliness and anguish. Tired of these feelings, she opened her mouth and started to scream.

/-/

Akito looked like he was about to murder the Junnishi and everyone else when a tormented scream caught everyone's attention. Akito rushed to Usagi, who began thrashing in the futons with tears rolling down her face. "Usagi, calm down," Akito pleaded, he wrapped his arms around her.

For once, Akito was at a lost. Why? Why was everything going so wrong for him? Didn't his father tell him that he was a special child? The child everybody was waiting for? If they were all waiting for him, then why do they turn their heads away from him? Why do they insist on leaving him behind? Usagi…his sacred tenshi…his precious servant…the one and only he trusts with his life…in the end, even she left when her traitorous parents took her away.

No…that wasn't what happened. Thinking back, he was the reason why her parents took her and left the Sohma compound. He hurt her…made her cry…practically tormented her cousin in front of her. It's just as that outsider said; he frightened Usagi away. Now that she returned, he's doing the same things again, isolating her and keeping her on a leash.

He watched as the girl in his arms resembled so much more like a porcelain doll, so fragile and easily damaged. That wasn't what he had wanted! Yes, he wanted her memories and attention to be solely based around him, but he didn't want her to be broken. It was her spirit that he loves, her joy, her laughter, everything about her he cherished. He heard it all the time, how he was cruel and selfish around the Junnishi and that one day his selfishness will destroy all those he holds dear. Staring that the child who slowly calmed down into another long fitful slumber, he couldn't help but wish he paid heed to that warning.

* * *

AN: Don't you just start to feel sorry for Akito? Do you think I should've went more harder on him? Those are questions I would love to read your answers to since Akito's character is so complex. Also, who believes that I should have Usagi's memories returned in the next chapter?


	26. Chapter 25

The Return Of Tenshi

AN: I am so sorry for the long overdue wait. It's just that everything's always happening and making me push back the updates. Recently I've been trying to keep up with the updates of the fanfics I missed for the past month and I've been stuck on what else to do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ch25

As Usagi screamed, panted heavily and thrashed about in her sleep, nobody knew what to do.

Shingo was shaking in fear of being left alone as he pleaded Luna and Artemis with his eyes to do something.

The three sailor scouts from a different galaxy were trying to come up with plans with the two humanoid cats.

Akito had glued himself to the corner of the room and refused to look up as he listened to his angel's pain.

Hatori tried everything in his medical experience, but nothing worked.

Ayame tried to look like his confident self to lift the spirits back up, but there was no enthusiasm in his voice.

Shigure observed with a stoic look on his face, for once his mind completely blank of schemes he had often created.

Kisa was crying hysterically as Hiro patted Kisa on the shoulder and hugged her gently.

Kagura was also crying while squeezing the life out of Kyo, who for once just doesn't care anymore.

Yuki placed comforting hands on Tohru's shoulders, since he couldn't hug her, while memories of her mother on her deathbed brought the brunette into tears.

Rin was leaning into Hatsuharu's embrace silently with a pained look on her face.

Ritsu was crying while apologizing as if it was his fault for Usagi's illness.

Kureno stared out the windows as he watched the birds fly around, envying how they don't have a care in the world.

All in all, everyone felt like a complete mess. The screaming had eventually died off with Usagi's body lying motionless with only her chest moving up and down.

Hatori turned to his cousins and they could practically see the exhaustion on his face. He looked like he had aged twenty years in the last few hours. "Why don't you all head on home and rest?" he told them.

"Haa-san, what about you?" Shigure asked, worried about his friend.

Hatori rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'll stay and keep watch, just in case she gets worse," he said.

Ayame shook his head. "No, if Tori-sanm stays, then I'll stay too!" he said, his voice no longer filled with the confidence he had always shown.

"Ayame, now is not the time to argue," Hatori said with a sigh.

"I agree," Seiya said, "Why don't you all go and let us work this out?"

"But she's our cousin!" Momiji argued, "We have to do something to help her!"

"And do you know what you can do for her?" Yaten asked. Momiji stayed silent.

"But what can you guys do that Haa-san can't?" Shigure asked.

Shingo was just too tired to care anymore. He lay down beside his sister. "I wish…I wish Mamoru-san and the others were still alive," he whispered, "They would know what to do."

"When I was erasing her memories," Hatori said, getting everyone's attention, "I saw several people in her mind. They…they told me that if I erase her memories that I would be making a grave mistake." He closed his eyes in surrender as he rubbed his blinded left eye. "But I did it anyway because Akito had ordered it."

"Do you think we should ask Galaxia for advice?" Seiya asked his brothers, "Maybe she knows how to reverse this whole mess."

"Speaking of which…where's ChibiChibi?" Yaten asked, looking from left to right. He grumbled when there was no sign of the redheaded toddler. "Just perfect…Usagi's unconscious and dying and the one person we have to contact Galaxia is missing. What else could go wrong?" He swiped his hand through the silver bangs above his eyes.

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and shrugged Kagura off of him. "We'll go look for the kid. She can't be too far off."

Tohru's face flushed red as she glanced at their intertwined hands. "But…but…" she stuttered.

Yuki placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "There's really not much we can do here," he told her, "And perhaps this search will help us clear our minds a bit."

Momiji wiped his teary eyes on the long sleeves of his shirt. "I'll help too!" he said, smiling tearfully. One by one the young ones of the group left to look for the toddler, leaving the adults behind.

/-/

Kyo and Yuki were walking in a slow pace as they ignored Momiji, who ran ahead while dragging Tohru along. As they were walking through the corridors beside the large gardens Usagi had frequented often as a child, something red caught the corner of the two boy's eyes. They turned to see something duck behind the bushes.

"Honda-san, Momiji, wait," Yuki called out to them.

Kyo opened the sliding doors and walked cautiously into the garden to the bush. Peeking over the top leaves, he spotted the tiny redhead, who was facing backwards, that would always trail behind Usagi. Just as he was about to pick the child up in an arms distance, mindful of his curse, he noticed something glowing in her hands.

"OI, KYO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Momiji shouted, causing the orange haired teen to jump and the red haired toddler to turn her head and stare blankly at the Sohmas.

ChibiChibi blinked her bright blue eyes as she watched Kyo's shoulders and fists shake. And then out of nowhere, Kyo turned around and hit Momiji on the head really hard, causing her to flinch as if she could feel the pain the small blonde felt. She then watched as Momiji began to cry as he clung onto Tohru's arm. ChibiChibi walked over to Kyo and pulled gently on the leggings of his pants; when their eyes connected, the small toddler held her arms out to him.

Kyo stared at the arms in confusion. Why is she holding her hands out like that?"

"She wants you to carry her, baka neko," Yuki said, rolling his eyes like it was obvious.

"Urusai!" Kyo shouted at him, "I knew that!" He gave the toddler a cautious look over before gently placing his hands under her armpits and lifting her up, making sure he placed her at a distance, so that he wouldn't transform.

/-/

Seiya kept at Usagi's side and continually held her hand. He turned to his brothers and was about to ask them what they should do when the door slammed open with Kyo stomping in with a pissed off look on his face and a giggling child in his outstretched hands. Not being able to suppress it, a slight smile came on Seiya's face as he asked, "Why do you look so upset, Kyo-san?"

"You try carrying this hyperactive child while making sure she doesn't bump into you as she swings about," Kyo muttered, almost throwing the child into Taiki's arms.

"That would have been funny, seeing an orange cat dragging a toddler on his back," Seiya said, chuckling.

Akito heard what the singer had said. Normally he would've been upset and start ranting at how careless those creatures were to have outsiders know about the Sohma curse, but this time, he just kept quiet and kept his gaze on the resting girl.

Taiki stared down at the toddler and noticed that all knowing look in those blue eyes. "What are you up to, ChibiChibi?" he muttered to himself.

"Galaxia," the redhead answered. The four Sohmas who lived in a separate house stared at ChibiChibi in shock at hearing her say something other than her name.

Yaten had a bored look on his face as he sat cross-legged while resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "So you told her what happened?" he asked in an exhausted tone.

With one nod of her head, ChibiChibi replied, "Chibi."

"So is she coming?" Taiki asked.

With a shake of her head, ChibiChibi replied, "Chibi."

"Great, now what are we going to do?" Yaten complained.

The others stared in complete shock for a second before Kyou shouted, "How the hell did you understand what she's saying?"

"Well, it's not that hard to translate a nod or a shake of the head," Yaten said, in a similar tone that sounded like he was insulting Kyou.

Kyou was about to argue with the silver haired singer when ChibiChibi held out her hands and something appeared to be glowing. "There's that glow again," he muttered as Momiji walked closer to see what was going on.

Shingo lifted his head up to see something glowing. "What's that?" he asked the three male singers.

Yaten lifted his head up and stared suspiciously at the child. "What are you planning, you little starseed?"

Taiki placed the child down and with concerned eyes, everybody watched as three-year-old knelt down beside Usagi's body. Nobody knew what was going on, but their eyes had grown wide with shock when they saw Usagi's body glowing as well. ChibiChibi watched carefully as a silver jewel emerged from the body and levitated in the air above Usagi's chest.

"What…what is that?" Akito asked, staring in shock at the jewel that had just come out of her body. He got up to his staggering feet and took a step forward. "What is that child doing?" he shouted.

Shingo stared in awe at the crystal he had heard so much about but had never seen. Because he was so up close, he was the only one who had noticed slight cracks in the jewel. "Is that it, Luna?" he asked.

The two humanoid cats shook with anxiety. Luna nodded her head. "Not only that," Artemis added, "But it's also her starseed."


	27. Chapter 26

The Return Of Tenshi

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Sailor Moon.

AN: I am also terribly sorry for the long wait. Last semester has got to be the worst I had ever experienced in school. I had papers and exams due about every week so it just pushed my story writing time way behind. And then I had finally graduated, only to have a bunch of other stuff at work where I work teaching children. So please do not worry since I am not discontinuing but really on a slight hiatus with all of my stories.

By the way, if there is anybody here that enjoys reading stories that contain Ouran High School Host Club, **femHarry** from Harry Potter, and **femNaru** from Naruto, please read this story I had adopted from Ninja de Muerte called Magical Families. So far, the reviews have been telling me that they were good, so I'm very happy that I kept up with everyone's expectations of the original story.

* * *

_Recap_

_Shingo stared in awe at the crystal he had heard so much about but had never seen. Because he was so up close, he was the only one who had noticed slight cracks in the jewel. "Is that it, Luna?" he asked._

_The two humanoid cats shook with anxiety. Luna nodded her head. "Not only that," Artemis added, "But it's also her starseed."_

Ch26

Momiji tugged at Tohru's sleeve and whispered, "What's a starseed?"

The three sailorlights and two felines looked at each other, not sure whether or not, they should expose the secret world outside of earth. Well, they had already exposed one where Luna and Artemis were from another planet and that they knew about the Sohmas' curse.

"A star seed is the source of life of all living things," a voice replied. Everyone looked around to see who had spoken, but it appeared that the voice had come from nowhere. "But it's especially important to a sailor senshi."

"Sailor Senshi?" the Sohmas all though to themselves. They all thought back to the female super heroes in the Juuban district where Usagi had lived out her childhood, wondering if the voice was talking about the same thing they're thinking.

"That voice sounds familiar," Artemis muttered to Luna.

"Pluto-san!" Shingo shouted.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw a ghost-like figure emerge from the crystal and indeed, it was Sailor Pluto. She stood there with the usual knowing smile on her face but when she looked at her pale princess, the smile turned into a slight frown. "Every since her memories have been tampered with, her star seed had also begun to alter and break," Pluto told them.

"Is there anything we can do to help Usagi?" Akito asked. Shakily, he stood up to his feet and walked towards them slowly. "There has got to be some way…something we can do for her! I refuse to let her die!" he shouted.

"Akito, you need to calm down," Hatori said, grabbing Akito's shoulders.

"I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do to help Serenity-hime," Pluto said.

What had angered the Sohmas weren't her words, but rather her tone of voice. This person, who is supposed to be one of Usagi's closest friends and has spent more time with their cousin than they had, doesn't even care that she is dying.

His anger had finally reached its boiling point as Kyo screamed, "How could you not care about 'Sagi? How can there be no way we can save her?"

That was when Pluto's smile widened. "I never said that there is no way to save her," she corrected the orange-haired cat.

"What the…" Kyo clenched his fists tightly and shouted, "But you just said…"

"I said that there was nothing you can do to save her," Pluto said. She turned her head to look behind her, which caused a bunch of confusion for everyone in the room as they tried to figure out whom or what is she looking at. "But I never said anything about us not being able to save her."

"Us?" Artemis repeated, "What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Don't tell me that you had already forgotten about us, Artemis?" Sailor Venus appeared behind Sailor Pluto, laughing into her hands. Her blue eyes then noticed the three sailor scouts slash famous boy band. "Oh my god! It's the Three Lights! How are you guys doing?" she shouted.

"Venus, would you please remain focus on the matter at hand?" Sailor Uranus said, rolling her eyes. She never cared much for the senshi out of this galaxy, even after they helped her princess. Her pale blue eyes lost its sharp glint as she gazed down at her sleeping princess.

"Uranus, do us all a favor and take a chill pill," Sailor Venus said.

"How the hell can you take a chill pill when our princess is dying?" Sailor Uranus shouted.

Sailor Neptune grabbed her arm and shook her head. "We're not asking for you to stop worrying, but you need to calm down," she told her.

"But what exactly can you all do that we can't?" Shingo asked.

"Starseed!" ChibiChibi cheered.

"And what are we?" Yaten snarled, "Chopped liver? We're sailor senshi, just like the rest of you."

"Yeah, but you're still alive," Sailor Jupiter pointed out.

Seiya's hand tightened around Usagi's limp one. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"If you try to do what we're going to do, you would immediately die because you still have your starseeds," Sailor Mercury explained, "And you know that if you do anything to your starseeds, you may end up forfeiting your lives."

"Good point," Seiya muttered.

"But what exactly are you going to do?" Taiki asked.

Sailor Mercury was about to open her mouth and explain when Sailor Uranus frantically screamed, "We are wasting time!"

The three visiting sailor scouts rolled their eyes; they knew how the tomboy senshi acts when it deals with her princess so they weren't surprised at her impatience.

"The faster we do this, the quicker koneko-chan will get better," she snarled. Sailor Uranus immediately thrust her hand towards the Ginzuishō. The other senshi followed her lead, not to just make her less irritated but because she was right.

The rest of the audience felt like they were in a movie theater, watching the suspense of the drama increase. Every eye widened when they saw that a similar crystal came out from each of the transparent spirits, each was a different color from one another. The Ginzuishou flashed a few times before eight identical crystals were released from it. The starseeds of both inner and outer warriors flickered and one by one their life stories with Usagi began to unfold, starting from their time at the kingdom on the moon to their last minutes together. With each passing memories that exited their starseed and entered into the Ginzuishō, their bodies grew fainter bit by bit and Usagi's skin returned to its healthy tone color.

"What was that?" Akito asked, his voice sounded like he had completely given up on the fight.

"Our memories," Neptune replied, looking over her princess in a motherly manner, "Our memories of her and everyone she held dear to her heart will reawaken the memories she had lost."

"But we're not finished yet, there's still two more left," Saturn added.

All eyes looked around the room, trying to figure out who was missing. "Who's not here?" Shingo asked, "There's nobody left."

"Shingo-niisan!" a young female's voice echoed into the air.

Shingo looked around to see who was calling his name in a strangely familiar voice. He jumped when he felt arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. His head quickly turned to the side and saw a pair of frightening recognizable red eyes. "Chib-Usa!" he shouted.

Unlike the other senshi, Chibi-Usa was not wearing the uniform, but rather a white dress similar to the one Usagi wore when she was Princess Serenity on the moon. Chibi-Usa laughed and jumped over the shocked boy as if she was light as air and landed where the other senshis were standing. "Yup! And there's one more!" Chibi-Usa said.

Shingo stared at the young girl he had once thought was his young cousin, but in reality is his niece from the future. "One more?" he repeated. He felt a hand gently patting him on the head. He looked up and saw another face he thought he would never see again outside of photos or videos. "Mamoru-san?' he whispered.

Endymion, or Mamoru as how Shingo knew him, smiled at Shingo. He also wore the dark blue armor when he was a prince so long ago, instead of the Tuxedo Kamen uniform. "Arigato," he whispered, "For looking after your sister." Shingo opened his mouth to argue that he wasn't able to do that, but Endymion interrupted him. "You've done your job very well. Now let us do ours."

Chibi-Usa grabbed onto Endymion's arm and pulled him towards Usagi. The two of them reenacted what the previous eight senshi had done where their starseeds had emerged and also merged their memories within the Ginzuishou. Memories of the past Silver Millenium and the love Serenity and Endymion had for each other and memories of the future that would never come with Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa traveling back in time to escape the Dark Moon and meeting up with her parents' past selves. When they had finished, the father and daughter stepped back and watched as the pained expression of Usagi's face lessened and became more peaceful.

* * *

**AN**: Again, sorry for the long wait. As of right now, I'm trying to write up the chapters of all my stories as fast as I could, unfortunately, it's just very slowly. Please be patient and I promise that I am NOT discontinuing, just on a slight hiatus.


	28. AN2

To my fellow readers,

Don't worry, this is not a note to tell you that I had discontinued my stories. I just want to tell you that it will be a short while before I can continue the chapters. I know I was already being very slow in updating my stories, but because of a recent event, it might take me a longer time to update.

As you know, Hurricane Sandy had caused a lot of destruction on the east coast, which is where I live. During the weekend, I was told that there was a mandatory evacuation where I live and had to go to a family friend's house. Thank god that I took my laptop and hard drive because just twelve hours later, my neighborhood got flooded and our first floor got filled with water halfway.

So now, it's not just work and school that's making me update very slowly, but also the cleaning I have to do with my family in cleaning out the water, sand, and destroyed objects. Because of this, I have even less time in continuing the chapters so you might have to wait even longer for me to bring up a new chapter.

I am truly sorry about this, everybody, but the good news is that hopefully I will be able to update my stories soon when this whole thing is over. Again, I am **NOT** discontinuing my stories, they're just on a very long hiatus.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and being faithful readers,

Sapphire11224


	29. Chapter 27

**AN**: Sorry for the long wait, as many of you know that my stories are all being updated very slowly. If there are stories that you love and want updated, all I can ask of you is to wait patiently. I have not given up and discontinued my stories, I am just trying to write them in the very little spare time that I have so it might take me a while.

Sorry again!

Recap

_Chibi-Usa grabbed onto Endymion's arm and pulled him towards Usagi. The two of them reenacted what the previous eight senshi had done where their starseeds had emerged and also merged their memories within the __Ginzuishou. Memories of the past Silver Millenium and the love Serenity and Endymion had for each other and memories of the future that would never come with Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa traveling back in time to escape the Dark Moon and meeting up with her parents' past selves. When they had finished, the father and daughter stepped back and watched as the pained expression of Usagi's face lessened and became more peaceful._

* * *

Ch27

Everybody in the room could feel the heavy weight being lifted off their shoulders as Usagi became more relaxed. Her skin retained its usual glow. Her breathing became more relaxed compared to the intense heavy gasps of air from before. The now pure white angelic wings vanished back into her body, as if giving everyone a signal that all is well with Usagi now.

Setsuna watched over Usagi with a caring look in her eyes. "Everything's been reversed, but when she'll wake up is entirely up to her," she said.

Momiji grabbed onto the sleeve of Hatori's lab coat. "Ha'ri, can I stay in this room with Tenshi?" he asked.

Following his example, Kisa looked up at Tohru. Her light brown eyes blinking as she asked, "Nee-chan, can we?"

Tohru looked back and forth at Kisa and then at Akito, torn between wanting to stay with Usagi as well and leaving Akito and Usagi to rest in peace. "Well…" she began hesitantly.

"Hatori, have guest rooms ready for everyone," Akito announced to everyone's surprise. "It's best to have everyone close by in case she wakes up soon." His tired black eyes watched Usagi as he ignored Shigue and Hatori ushering everybody out of the room and into the guest accommodations.

As he sat there, watching Usagi, Akito forgot about the spirits that were still residing in the room. When he felt a cold hand touch his shoulder, Akito jumped and quickly turned around to see Pluto standing behind him with understanding red eyes.

"I am NOT leaving her side," Akito spat out before quickly.

"We're not asking you to," Pluto said, "But you do need to rest as well."

Akito felt the weight of a blanket and turned his head around to see Neptune draping a blanket to protect him from the cool night breezes but thin for the warm weather they've been having. "It would make Usagi-chan very upset to see you get sick because you've been watching over her," she said.

A sad desperate look appeared on Akito's face as he whispered softly, "After all that I had done to her and her precious zodiac, she'll be relieved that something bad happened to me." His black eyes gazed at Usagi's face as he muttered, "She hates me."

"If there's one thing that Usagi-chan cannot do, it's hate somebody. Strongly dislike, yes, but hate is impossible," Venus explained.

"And it sure didn't sound like she hated you when she told us about her family," Mars said, "It sounded like she was more terrified of your temper than filled with hatred."

"You do know that she does care for you," Endymion announced to Akito's surprise. The prince of ancient earth smiled softly with no hint of arrogance or envy at him. "Usako would often tell me about the relationship between you two and how you always thought of her happiness and well being. She really adored you as a child, but at the same time she was scared of you."

"When she wakes up, send her back to Shigure's," Neptune suggested, "Give her time to recover. Have her come to you when she is ready."

"But will she come back?" Akito asked.

Everybody smiled and, before they left, said in unison, "Without a doubt."

Akito folded his hands and laid his head down on top of them. He could feel his eyes slowly losing the strength to remain open. With one last deep sigh and grasping one of Usagi's hands into his, he fell asleep, hoping and praying that even after everything, his beloved angel would forgive him and remain with him.

/-/

After what felt a long time, Usagi's eyes slowly began to flutter open as the sun's rays came and hit her face. Because she had been asleep for a long while, her vision was a bit blurry. As she blinked her eyes slowly a few times to get her vision cleared, Usagi began to ponder everything that had occurred.

She remembered everything from Akito having her move back into the main house to erasing her memories, which caused her to fall ill. And despite being unconscious, she could feel the presence of her friends helping to repair the damages that have been done by restoring those that was taken away. And even though eventually they had to leave again, she could still feel their presences, unlike before when her memories were wiped out.

Usagi turned her head to the side and wasn't surprised to see Akito asleep beside her. It was strange that despite all these things Akito had done, she doesn't feel repulsed at the idea of him being so close to her or the need to quickly get away. Slowly, she lifted herself to sit up and used the hand that was not in a tight grasp and ran it through Akito's black hair gently. Even after all these years, he still held a special place in her heart that resided next to her beloved Endymion in the past and Mamoru in the present. At first, she believed that it was the curse's bond, but she remembered that the bonds do not force the members of the zodiac to feel a certain way with God, as with the relationship between Yuki and Akito.

Thinking back, she remembered the first time she had ever saw Akito and was introduced as God's angel to him. She was very young but she remembered the feeling of being in awe when she was told about the curse by her mother, whose own father was the rat in the zodiac. Remembering how the God was revered in the Sohma family, but also at the same time feared by the members of the zodiac, Usagi couldn't help but imagine the sad loneliness the head of the family must feel to be surrounded yet isolated by everyone else.

When she first laid eyes on Akito, even despite being very young, Usagi was able to see the distant and lonely aura the young boy had surrounding him. That loneliness was what drawn her to him, she wanted to help ease the pain he had hidden deep in his heart. At first, she called him 'onii-chama', but he established a distance between them when he ordered her to call him but his name with an honorific.

But as time went on, the distance began to close up, until that fateful day when a rift grew in their relationship. That was when a fear began to grow in her; if he was able to act cruel to the others, how long will it be until he directs the cruelty to her. Silently, she began to wonder if their relationship could ever go back to the days when he smiled gently at her and the fear is all gone.

He felt a soft hand run themselves in his hair, brushing the strands away from his face. Akito's eyes tightened closed before he slowly opened them. Without moving his head, he looked to see who was touching him, and saw Usagi sitting in the bedding with her eyes in a faraway trance. His eyes widened as he quickly sat up. "Usagi!" he cried out softly. He threw his arms around her and began whispering in her ears, "Gomen," over and over again.

Usagi didn't move as she felt the arms around her tighten. "Akito-san…" she whispered. Tears began to enter her eyes as she thought back to the time of her first injury Akito had unintentionally done. The look of regret in his eyes when he saw the blood running down her hands and when she avoided his hug haunted her. She was about to raise her arms up and return the hug when the doors opened.

"Onee-chan!" Shingo shouted as he ran into the room.

Akito released Usagi and retreated to the side as the crowd entered the room and began to surround the bedridden girl. He watched as the smile he hasn't seen since her memory was erased brightened up the room. His fingers curled to meet the palm of his hands and form two fists. He bit his lips as he remembered what those spirits had told him. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the reunion as he contemplated on what to do. Taking a deep breath, Akito decided to do something right.

He cleared his throat loudly so everyone could hear him. Akito opened his eyes and with a blank look on his face, he said, "Hatori, pack Usagi's things and send them back to Shigure." He turned around so he wouldn't be able to see Usagi's face and he could continue his commands, "You are free to go, Usagi. Leave." With that, he quickly left the room so nobody could see the tears that began to fall down.

As she ignored the excited chatter around her, Usagi couldn't help but feel her heart was slowly being crushed again, it was the same shattering feeling she had felt when her memories were wiped clean. She continued to stare at the open doorway where Akito had left from. She could feel the hugs and pats on the back as the younger members of the zodiac congratulated her from her newfound freedom from Akito, but she couldn't hear anything.

Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori's eyes locked into each other as if talking silently. They weren't as blind as the younger generation to not notice the heartbroken look in Usagi's eyes. They knew that despite the fear she had of Akito recently, Usagi was very close to the head of the family. Just like the rest of them, she felt both sides of wanting to be close and wanting to be as far away as possible. They also knew that it must've taken a lot of strength for Akito to have Usagi leave with only her own free will to return.

/-/

Usagi stared out into the yard from the sliding doors separating the dining area from the outside. They had just moved all the belongings back into Shigure's house and Hatori wanted her to stay at home more day before she heads off to school.

After everything was put back in order, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten had left to go back home with ChibiChibi being sent back to Galaxia. Shigure was holed up in his office with his editor standing over him with a metal bat in hand, watching him like a hawk to finish his work. Shingo and the rest of the teenagers had went to school, leaving Usagi alone with Luna and Artemis, back in their cat forms.

The front door opened up, signaling to her that her cousins had returned home.

"I'm telling you Hatori must've been behind this!" Kyo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"And I'm telling you that it's impossible," Yuki's calm voice argued back.

Tohru poked her head into the dining room and smiled at Usagi. "Tadaima," she said cheerfully.

A soft smile appeared on her face. "Okaeri," Usagi replied. She watched as Yuki and Kyo entered the room. She tilted her head and asked, "Where's Shingo?'

"Shingo-kun said that he has soccer practice so he'll be home late," Yuki replied, sitting down beside Usagi, accepting a cup of tea from her.

Kyo sat down across from the rat and the angel and glared at Yuki. "Then how else can you explain this?" he said angrily, banging his fist on the table.

Usagi looked at her two cousins and asked cautiously, "Did something happen?"

When Kyo turned to Usagi, his red eyes softened a bit. "Yeah, the minute we entered the school, everybody kept asking us if you were okay and nobody had any recollection of the Three Lights ever entering our school. It was like Hatori had their memories were wiped clean," he explained.

Yuki sighed in annoyance as he muttered, "And I kept telling this baka neko that that would be impossible."

Usagi tilted her head to the side as she thought about the possibilities. She agreed with Yuki that it would be impossible for Hatori to get to everybody in the school and simply erase their memories and yet she also agreed with Kyo that Hatori does have the power to erase memories. As the rat and the cat began to have their arguments yet again and Tohru had entered the kitchen to begin the dinner's preparations, Usagi began to wonder what could have…

Usagi's body immediately shot up and she sat straight, causing the arguing teens to stop and stare at her. Not realizing their stares, Usagi thought of something that Pluto had told her as she recovered in her sleep. The last simple gift they could present to her was all what the guardian of time told her before vanishing. While she was grateful that they replaced several information in the student body with information stating that she had gotten very ill which was why she haven't been coming to school during her stay at the Sohma main house, Usagi couldn't help but wonder if they were allowed to do that.


End file.
